Christmas in the Highlands
by storylover18
Summary: The Potters and Weasleys are headed to the Highlands for Christmas but things don't go as planned. Their skiing holiday turns disastrous when Rose becomes convinced there's a ghost living in her closet, James breaks his ankle and has to go to a Muggle hospital, the stomach flu visits, and a snowstorm strands the family without power. Original pairings, family oriented. Sick!fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to the story. I have to admit, I am not normally a fan of second generation Harry Potter stories. However, I read an amazing ficlet that revolved around a sick Hugo and this idea came to me and I knew I had to write it out. Seeing as it's been my brain child for the past few days, I figured you might as well get to enjoy it as well. **

**Just a quick note for those following my other Harry Potter story, **_**Frozen**_**, I have not forgotten about it … but getting Hermione into St. Mungo's while Harry is Undesirable No. 1 is proving difficult. However, my brain is working on it and I hope to update soon! In the meantime, this story can entertain you till that happens. Enjoy! **

**Just for reference, James is 7, Albus is 5, and Lily is 3 (almost 4). Rose is 5 and Hugo is 3 (also almost 4). Teddy is 13. I calculated these ages based on how old Teddy was in comparison to James and then used approximate birthdays to figure out the rest. **

"How long will it take to get there?" Lily Potter asked, looking up at Teddy. Teddy smiled.

"Not long at all," he said. "We're taking the Floo network to Uncle Ron's house and then we're taking a port key to the Highlands."

"And there'll be snow?"

"Lots of it, I promise you."

Lily jumped up and down with excitement as her mother and father brought down suitcase after suitcase.

"Alright," Harry said, setting down a heavy suitcase with a loud _thud_. "Unless we're moving to Scotland, I think we have enough stuff."

"Just one more bag," Ginny said with a laugh, coming down the stairs. "And you can hardly complain. It was your and Ron's idea to spend Christmas in the Highlands. Hermione and I would have been satisfied with France. All this bulky snow gear could have been replaced with shorts and sandals."

Harry smiled at Ginny before turning to his children.

"Alright, has everyone been to the toilet?"

James and Albus – seven and five respectively – nodded, as did three year old Lily.

"You're sure?"

Again, they all nodded and Lily looked up at Teddy.

"Have you?"

Teddy raised an eyebrow.

"Your dad was not asking me."

"Ask him, Daddy!" Lily exclaimed and it was very clear that the little girl was practically feeding off everybody else's energy.

"Lily," Harry said with a sigh. "Teddy does not need me to ask him if he's gone to the loo before we leave."

He winked at Teddy before bending down and picking up two duffel bags.

"Alright," he said. "Everyone take a bag. James and Al, put your knapsacks on and you can take a duffel bag between you."

"What about me?" Lily asked.

"You can hold my hand," Teddy said, picking up his own knapsack before slinging a larger duffel bag over his shoulder. "And we'll Floo together."

"Good," Harry said. "Alright, to the fireplace."

They marched through the living room and James took a handful of powder. He disappeared in a flash of green light, followed by Albus, Ginny, Teddy and Lily, and finally, Harry.

"Hello!" James exclaimed, sliding out of the grate and into Ron and Hermione's living room.

"Hi, James!" Hermione called from the kitchen. "Remember to move out of the way!"

She didn't speak soon enough and she heard the crash that was Albus running into James and they both toppled onto the floor.

"Quickly," she said coming into the room with a laugh. "Or we're going to have a Potter pile-up."

James and Al giggled as Hermione helped them stand and move from the fireplace.

"Put your bags by the back door," she said. "Uncle Ron's working to tie them together."

James and Albus had just vanished from view when Ginny appeared.

"Are you ready for this?" she asked, setting her bag down. Hermione laughed.

"I'm not sure we'll ever be ready to spend a week in the mountains with this lot," she said. "And over Christmas, Hugo's birthday, _and_ New Years … we're crazy."

"As long as we get back in one piece, I'll be satisfied," Ginny said, taking Lily from Teddy when they appeared.

"Hi, Aunt Hermione!"

"Hello, sweetie," Hermione said with a smile. "Are you excited?"

Lilly nodded, her red hair bouncing.

"Tell Aunt Hermione what you did last night." Ginny said as Teddy ambled towards the back door with his and Ginny's bags.

"I slept in Mummy's bed," Lily said, almost proudly.

"You did?"

"Uh-huh. I couldn't sleep and when Daddy checked on me, he said I could sleep with them."

"Your daddy is a push-over." Hermione said with a laugh.

"Tell me about it." Ginny replied.

"What's a push-over?" Lily asked, wriggling from Ginny's arms.

"Nothing," Hermione said. "Why don't you find Rose? I think she's in her bedroom."

Lily scampered off to find her older cousin and Harry appeared in the grate.

"Hello, Harry," Hermione said, laughing at her friend's appearance. Harry was carrying at least four suitcases and could barely stand but he was smiling.

"Hi," he replied. "Where should I take these?"

"Back door," she said. "Ron's trying to find the best way to take them over the port key."

Harry waddled away, laden with luggage, and Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and burst out laughing.

* * *

><p>In the end, the luggage was bound together with ropes and Teddy, Harry, and Ron held onto it with one hand and the port key with the other. Hugo and Lily were holding their mother's hands tightly and Albus, Rose, and James were scattered between their parents.<p>

"Alright," Ron said, addressing the kids. "Everyone listen up. When you let go of the port key, think of it like running. If you move your legs, you'll eventually run down to the ground instead of falling. Got it?"

Albus and Rose nodded, looking nervous. James nodded excitedly.

"Okay," Ron said, glancing at his watch. "Everyone grab on."

They were surrounding a broken lawn chair and ten hands grabbed onto it. It began to glow and Lily squealed with excitement.

The next thing she knew, they were spinning very fast and flying through the air. Ron, Harry, and Teddy were pulling on the ropes as best they could but the luggage was heavy and difficult to manage.

"Let go!" Hermione exclaimed and she released her hold on the chair, pulling Hugo with her. James was next, followed by Albus and Rose. Ginny pulled Lily's hand off and finally, Ron, Harry, and Teddy let go.

"_Arresto Momentum_!" Ron heard Hermione call and he soon saw why. His daughter and nephews had not understood the concept of running on air and had fallen freely before stopping about three feet from the ground before dropping onto it. Lily and Hugo fared better, their mothers holding them and helping with the landing.

"Look out!" Teddy cried as the group of three tried to slow down. The wizards were doing fine; their enormous package was not. Hermione cast the spell again as Rose, Albus, and James scurried out of the way seconds before the large parcel landed where they had been.

"Well, that wasn't so bad," Ron said after making sure everyone was alright. "We'll need to work on it for the trip home, though."

"The cabin is just over that hill so it's a short walk." Harry said. "Al, James, and Rose, you can help us with some of the suitcases."

Teddy had undone the ropes and soon every person in their party was laden with luggage, including Lily, who was carrying a bag almost as big as she was that was packed full of mittens and hats.

The group slowly made their way through the snow – a detail Hermione and Ginny had overlooked; their children were not particularly dressed for cold weather upon arrival – and finally the cabin came into sight.

"It's made of logs!" Albus exclaimed.

"Duh," James said. "What did you think it'd be made of? Cotton balls?"

"James," Ginny said in a warning tone.

"I just thought it would look like a regular house is all," Albus said, defending himself.

"It's awfully pretty," Rose added. "Who gets the room way at the top?"

"We'll see once we're inside." Ginny answered. Ron was the first one up the steps and knelt down and felt under the doormat.

"Here's the key," he said, pocketing it before pointing his wand at the door. "_Alohomora_."

The door clicked open and everyone swarmed inside the warm hall. The house was big and impressive, with exposed wooden timbers and there was a strong sent of pine. Albus and James dropped their bags and immediately ran towards the big staircase.

"Hold it!" Harry called. "Come back."

The boys shuffled back, knowing exactly why they were being told to do so. They picked up the bags again and moved them further inside.

"Thank you," Harry said with a smile, going to the kitchen. There was a floor plan of the house along with a book of information about the town and phone numbers in case something went wrong.

"Alright," he said after studying the floor plans a moment. "There are two bedrooms with bathrooms on the top floor. Those are for mums and dads. Teddy, can you sort out the other rooms on the first floor? There are four bedrooms, plus a bathroom."

Teddy nodded.

"Sure thing. Alright, troops. Everyone got their suitcase?"

Albus, James, and Rose nodded.

"I can't lift mine," Lily complained.

"Me, neither." Hugo added.

"Not to worry," Teddy said easily. "For I am a wizard with super strength."

He picked the extra bags up.

"Forward march!"

He led the group of kids up the stairs.

"I'm glad he was able to join us," Ginny said, smiling.

"Me, too." Harry replied. "I hope he finds some time for himself, though. We'll have to make sure the kids don't pester him twenty-four-seven."

Ginny turned to Hermione.

"Shall we go into town and get some supplies?" she asked. "Is that alright with you two?"

Harry nodded.

"Sure. We'll get the rest of this stuff put away."

Hermione and Ginny left (after pulling on warmer coats and some mittens) and Ron and Harry began putting snow things, board games, and other miscellaneous items away on the main floor.

"It's awfully quiet upstairs," Harry noted after a few minutes. "We'd better check on them."

He and Ron went up the stairs, taking their suitcases with them.

"Hello?" Ron called as they entered the first floor hallway. He glanced at Harry, who raised his eyebrow. They dropped their suitcases and went down the hallway, peering into rooms as they went.

"Attack!"

They were being mobbed with pillows.

"Hey!" Harry and Ron exclaimed as their children swung pillows at them. They were in good spirits, however, and a full-fledged pillow fight was still ensuing with Hermione and Ginny returned. After a few pillows had been mended (as well as Harry's glasses), hot chocolate was made and everyone sat around the large dining room table.

"What are we gonna do first?" James asked.

"What would you like to do?" his mother replied.

"Can I learn to ski?"

"Sure," Harry replied. "But not today. We'll hit the slopes tomorrow as long as the weather's clear."

"Did you figure out the sleeping arrangements?" Hermione asked, glancing at Teddy. He nodded.

"Lily and Rose and sharing the room with queen bed, James has a single room, I have a single room, and Al and Hugo are in the captain's beds."

"Good," Hermione said.

"Yeah," Ron added. "It sounds like that ought to keep the house from being destroyed."

It was no secret that Albus and James could never share a bedroom as Harry regularly said so. Al and Hugo, however, got on just fine, as did Rose and Lily.

* * *

><p>Eventually, the kids were put to bed – even Lily, who had fallen asleep in her mother's arms but protested she wasn't tired when Ginny tried to take her upstairs – and after laughing and remembering their first Christmas at Hogwarts, Ron, Ginny, Harry, and Hermione retired for the night. As they were climbing the stairs, Harry noticed Teddy's light was on and he knocked on the door.<p>

"Everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah," Teddy said from his bed. "Just can't sleep."

"You're probably over tired and hyped up on sugar."

"Maybe," Teddy replied with a yawn.

"We're really glad you could come with us."

Teddy smiled broadly.

"I am, too," he said. "Thanks for letting me."

"Don't be daft," Harry said. "You're always welcome, you know that. But," he continued. "Don't be afraid to tell the kids to back off if you need some space. You're not here to be constant entertainment. It's your holiday, too."

"Thanks, Harry," Teddy said.

"I'm serious. Let one of us know if things get out of control."

"I will."

"Try to get some sleep. Good night, Teddy."

"'Night."

* * *

><p>Lily was the first one awake the next morning and was helping herself to some breakfast when Harry came stumbling into the kitchen. He'd heard noises and had come down to investigate.<p>

"Lily," he whispered. "What are you doing?"

"Making breakfast. I'm hungry."

Harry sighed, going to the counter where his daughter was attempting to pour milk into cereal.

"It's five o'clock in the morning. It's too early to be awake."

"I'm not tired." Lily protested as Harry put the milk back in the refrigerator.

"You can snuggle with Mummy and me," Harry replied, picking her up. Lily (and Harry) didn't go back to sleep and by eight o'clock, everyone else was awake courtesy of Lily (by seven thirty, she was so wriggly that Ginny had sent her to wake up the other kids).

"She has to stop sleeping in our bed," Ginny murmured to Harry, her eyes closed once Lily had gone. "She kicks in her sleep."

"And talks when she's awake," Harry added with a smile and Ginny laughed.

"Are you coming down?" Lily's voice wafted up the staircase and Ginny groaned.

"I'll go," Harry said, kissing her forehead. "Stay as long as you'd like."

He went downstairs for a second time and found six kids, all in pajamas, in the kitchen.

"Alright, Hugo," Teddy was saying. "What do you want?"

Harry was thoroughly impressed. The five young ones were seated at the table and Lily and Rose were already eating cereal.

"Hey," James complained. "Why him next?"

"Because," Teddy replied. "The rule is ladies first, then children, and then the men."

James seemed very pleased with this answer and let Hugo answer. Teddy fixed his cereal and delivered it.

"Morning, Harry," Teddy said with a smile.

"Morning," Harry replied. "You didn't have to do this."

"I know." Teddy answered easily. "Coffee's brewing. Alright, Al, what do you want? Al?"

Harry, who had shuffled to get a cup of coffee, glanced over his shoulder. Al's head was resting on the table and Teddy shook his shoulder.

"He's asleep," Teddy informed Harry. Harry put his coffee down and picked up Albus, who curled into his arms.

"Can you handle things down here?" Harry asked and Teddy nodded. Harry carried Albus upstairs to his and Ginny's room. Ginny, who was dozing, opened her eyes when her husband came in.

"What's wrong?" she asked, sitting up.

"Nothing," Harry said. "He just needs a bit of snuggle time is all. Fell asleep at the breakfast table."

Harry put his son on the bed and he curled up even tighter and Ginny laughed.

"He was never a morning person, was he?"

"Not in the slightest," Harry laughed before leaving them and returning downstairs.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, everyone was up and dressed and the kids were itching to go outside. Despite having told them to use the loo before getting ready, three of the five had to undo their mother's work to use the toilet before being bundled up again. It took a full thirty minutes for five kids, one teenage, and four adults to be ready to go outside. Ron opened the back door and a cold wind blew through the kitchen. Still, they wandered into the backyard and began playing.<p>

"Hey, what's that?" Rose asked, pointing to her and Lily's bedroom window.

"What's what?" Hermione asked.

"I thought I saw a man in the window," Rose answered. "But he's gone now."

"What's this?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly. "Rose's eyes were playing tricks on her is all."

Ron shrugged and suggested they make a snow fort.

"Or an igloo!" James exclaimed.

"We'll see," Ron said with a smile. "Girls, come help us!"

Together, everyone began making blocks of snow but Hermione noticed Rose kept glancing at her window.

"It was nothing," she assured her daughter. "The doors are locked and we're right out here. There's no one in there."

Rose was not convinced and continued to constantly look over her shoulder. Two hours later, everyone was rosy cheeked and wind swept and Ginny, who had taken Lily and Hugo inside an hour earlier, called them in for lunch. It was a timely process to undress but a simple drying spell followed by a sorting spell cleaned up their mess and everyone sat down to a warm lunch.

"Dad, can we _please_ go skiing after lunch?" James asked and Harry smiled.

"Sure," he said. "Who wants to come?"

Everyone raised their hands and after another round of snow dressing, the troupe trudged over the next hill to the ski resort. Hermione had no interest in learning to ski so she took Lily and Hugo to the bunny hill while the others went to lessons. Albus, who had not inherited his parent's athleticism, joined Hermione after about ten minutes and Ginny came to check on them after the first lesson was over.

"How's it going?" she asked with a smile. Lily looked determined to be good at the new sport and beamed at her mother, though she lost her balance and fell while doing so.

"Great," Hermione said, standing Lily up again. "We're having lots of fun. How was the lesson?"

"Fine," Ginny answered. "James is actually pretty good at this. He's better than Harry, at least."

"How's Ron?"

"Alright, though he's had quite a few spectacular falls."

Hermione laughed.

"That sounds about right. What about Rose?"

"A natural," Ginny grinned. "She and Teddy are going to the intermediate hills."

"Ginny!" Ron's voice called from across the valley and instantly both witches knew the news was not good.

"What's wrong?"

"James," Ron said, out of breath. "He fell."

"Is he alright?"

Ron shook his head.

"No, they think he broke his ankle."

Hermione gasped.

"The Muggle ski patrol are there now and Harry's with him."

Ginny and Ron left the kids with Hermione. A small group of people was crowding around James and Harry was holding his hand. Ginny pushed through the crowd.

"James," she exclaimed, kneeling next him on his other side. "It's alright, you'll be just fine."

She glanced at Harry, hoping this was true. She was also wondering how they were going to handle this. James didn't need to go to hospital for his ankle to be fixed – they could bring him to St. Mungo's and it'd be fixed in an instant.

"You're being very brave," Harry said, smiling at James. "I know it hurts but it's almost over."

Ginny glanced at the Muggle ski patrol, who were wearing bright yellow reflective jackets.

"Where are you going to take him?"

"We'll put him on the sled," the officer nodded to the sled pulled by a snowmobile. "And take him to the lodge. From there, we'll send for an air ambulance."

"Is the break bad?" Harry asked while Ginny glanced at James, shushing his protests. Now was not the time to mention their magic or St. Mungo's.

"I've seen much worse but he'll be alright, though his ankle definitely needs to be set and put in a cast."

"A what?" James asked and the patrolman looked confused.

"A cast," he said. "You know, when they put plaster on the leg to keep it still? Haven't any of your friends ever broken a bone?"

James shook his head.

"Oh, well, it's kind of annoying but people can write their names on it and you get all sorts of special attention from you teachers and mum and dad," the officer said, winking at him. James smiled weakly.

"Alright, James, we're going to move you now," the other officer said. "It'll hurt a little bit but try to stay as still as possible, alright?"

James nodded and Ginny and Harry moved out of the way. James cried out when they moved him and Ginny cringed.

"One of you want to ride along?" the officer asked Harry and Ginny.

"You go," Harry said. "Ron and I will meet you there."

Hermione, Albus, Lily, and Hugo were at the lodge when James was carried in.

"James!" Lily shrieked. "Are you okay?"

"Shh, Lily," Ginny said. "He'll be fine."

"Are you going to fix his leg, Mummy?"

"Uh, Lily, let's go get some hot chocolate." Hermione said quickly. "All of you, the doctor needs to work on James' leg."

She herded the kids away – mostly because she didn't want their secret to be blurted out accidently – and Ginny looked at James.

"Don't worry," she said quietly. "We'll get this sorted out."

James swallowed and nodded.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh, love," Ginny said, pushing James' hair from his face. "I know. It was an accident."

"Where's Teddy?"

Ginny, quite honestly, had forgotten about Teddy and Rose.

"I don't know," she said. "But we'll find them soon. Right now, just try and keep still."

Ron and Harry were walking quickly to the lodge, deep in quiet conversation. They wanted to avoid memory charms if at all possible but this was a tricky situation to get out of.

"We should have just gone to France and visited Fleur's family cottage." Ron mumbled. "But we had to go to a Muggle village."

"Not now, Ron," Harry snapped. "We need to focus."

"Right … what if we tell them we'll drive him to the hospital and just take him home?"

"We could try," Harry said. "I suppose it's our best chance but we're going to have to do some fast talking to make it work. They won't like that."

They reached the lodge and Ginny looked up hopefully as they came in.

"Any news yet?" Harry asked her and Ginny shook her head.

"Alright, follow my lead, okay?"

Ginny nodded and Harry got the attention of one of the patrolmen.

"You haven't telephoned for an ambulance yet, have you?"

"Yes, an air ambulance will be here in a few minutes. It'll take you to Inverness, which is the closest hospital with the proper facilities to care for James."

Harry glanced at Ron but the officer was still speaking.

"If you need to get James' NHS card or anything else from your cabin, we can hold the helicopter."

"Uh, thanks." Harry said. The officer's radio made static and Harry turned to Ginny.

"What do we do now?"

"We can refuse to let them take James, can't we? He's a minor."

"But then they'll have to call protective services or something to register that we didn't medically treat our child. That would just cause more problems, especially when they come over and see James is perfectly fine."

Ginny sighed and Hermione joined the adults.

"What's the consensus?" she asked.

"There isn't one," Ron told her. "It looks like James is going to have to go to a Muggle hospital after all."

"What?" Hermione exclaimed.

"The ambulance is already on its way," Ginny told her. "So we don't have much choice."

Harry glanced at his watch.

"Seeing as we're heading to hospital whether we like it or not, I'm going to run to the cabin and get James' NHS card."

"It's in my handbag," Ginny told him and Harry nodded. He disappeared around a corner before apparating and returning moments later with Ginny's handbag and a dry jumper for James.

"We'll watch Albus and Lily," Hermione said. "I think we're all a bit tired so we'll head back to the cabin."

"Where are Teddy and Rose?" Ron asked, glancing over his shoulder and not seeing them huddling around the fire with the others.

"Out on a trail somewhere," Ginny answered. "Teddy was taking Rose to the intermediate runs, remember?"

"I'll find them." Ron said immediately, pulling his hat back on. He knelt next to James.

"Hang in there, bud," he said. "You'll be fine."

James gave a weak smile and Ron left the lodge. He was already halfway up a ski lift when he saw the bright red helicopter land near the lodge and watched from a distance as people the size of ants were loaded into it and it lifted off again.

**I'd love to hear what you think. This is my first try with second generation Harry Potter so it was fun crafting the personalities of all of the kids but at the same time a challenge to keep Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny in character. Any feedback is greatly appreciated, thank you! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, friends! A huge thank you for all the support this story has received – lots of follows and favourites, not to mention one or two reviews. Your feedback and encouragement mean so much to me. I'm the first to say this is an impressive turn around for another chapter but I must admit I cheated a bit. When I wrote the first chapter, it ended up being something like 30 pages long so I merely divided it in half and while this is a good thing for now, don't get your hopes up for a new chapter every day. I love writing but I work two jobs and have a bunch of research projects on the go as well so time is hard to come by, especially during the week! Regardless, I hope you enjoy the next chapter =) **

"Teddy! Rose!" Ron called, standing at the top of one of the slopes. He had been looking for the pair for quite some time and was beginning to panic. His daughter and a teenager were lost the hills of Scotland in the middle of winter. They'd already had one emergency and Ron did not want another one. Still, after two hours of combing the intermediate slopes and trails, he knew he had to report them missing. Hermione must be worried out of her mind by this point, Ron realized as he skied down the hill. He made his way quickly to the lodge and went to the service desk.

"Excuse me," he said. "I need to report missing persons."

The young woman working the desk looked up quickly.

"How many?"

"Two," Ron said. "My daughter, her name is Rose Weasley, and my friend's godson, his name is Teddy Lupin."

The clerk paused, her hand halfway to the telephone.

"I'm sorry," she said. "But are you Mr. Ron Weasley?"

"Yes," Ron said quickly. "Why? What happened?"

The clerk pulled her hand back all the way.

"Your wife left a message saying she's taking all of the kids back to the cabin. Rose and Teddy are with her."

Ron felt anger rising in his chest, though he knew it wasn't the clerk's fault he'd been on the verge of sending out a search party.

"Thanks," he said to her, leaving the desk. He made his way back to the house and opened the door.

"Hermione!"

"Shh!" Hermione hissed from the sitting room. "The kids are asleep."

"What the bloody hell was all that about?" Ron exclaimed. "I was worried sick!"

"I'm sorry, Ron," Hermione said and she did sound sorry. "But I didn't know how to reach you. Rose and Teddy returned about ten minutes after you left. They had seen the helicopter and wondered what the commotion was. Once they found out James was being taken to hospital, they didn't want to ski anymore and Lily and Hugo were already practically asleep …" her voice trailed off. "I'm sorry," she repeated. "I didn't know how to tell you. The only thing I could think of was sending Teddy out but I didn't want him wandering around by himself in case he didn't find you. I really am sorry."

Ron sighed.

"It's alright," he said, trying to tame his temper. Her explanation was valid but it didn't make him any less cold or hungry, not to mention undo the worry he'd experienced.

"Do you want something to eat?" Hermione asked, trying to make up for what had happened.

"Yes, please." Ron said. "I'm starving."

Hermione fixed Ron a cup of tea and something to eat while he changed out of his snow gear. They settled on the sofa near the blazing fire.

"Have you heard from Harry?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"How am I going to hear from him? It's not like he can send an owl from a Muggle hospital."

"No, but didn't you bring your mobile?"

"Of course not," Hermione said. "And I doubt Harry brought his. Besides, we never call each other on them. The only people who ever call that number are Mum and Dad."

Ron tore open a scone and spread jam on it.

"I hope James is alright," he said. "Muggle doctors are the worst."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"They're not that bad," she said. "And besides, once they get home, we can take him to St. Mungo's and get it sorted easy enough."

"I suppose." Ron said, glancing at the clock. "Blimey, is it that late already?"

Hermione nodded.

"It is," she said. "I should get some supper on and I daresay that after a bath, Rose and Hugo will be ready for bed again."

"Hopefully Lily isn't bouncing off the walls anymore. I don't think I could take much more excitement after this afternoon."

"I doubt she will be. She fell asleep at the lodge already. Teddy carried her home."

Ron finished his scones and had closed his eyes, intent on a short pre-supper nap and Hermione had just opened the fridge when a terrified shriek came from upstairs.

"What in Merlin's name?" she asked, though Ron was already running up the staircase. He met a terrified Rose in the hallway.

"There was a man in our closet!" she wailed, throwing herself into Ron's arms. Ron picked her up and Lily came out of the room, rubbing her eyes with her fist. Teddy joined them in the hall.

"What's going on?"

"It's alright," Ron soothed Rose while simultaneously answering Teddy. "It was just a bad dream, Rosie."

"No, it wasn't!"

"What happened?" Hermione asked, coming up the stairs.

"It was the same man that I saw in the window yesterday, Mummy! He's in our room!"

"Nonsense," Hermione said. "There's no one here but us, love. I'll show you."

Ron, carrying Rose, followed Hermione into the room.

"_Homenum Revelio_."

Nothing happened and Hermione turned to Rose.

"See? There's no one here."

"Check the closet." Rose ordered and Hermione sighed, pulling open the closet.

"It's empty."

"And under the bed."

Hermione did as instructed but when Rose told her to check behind the wardrobe, Hermione said, "Rose, that's enough. There is no one in your room. You simply had a bad dream."

Rose didn't look convinced but Hermione sent the girls and Teddy downstairs for supper before waking Hugo and Albus, who had slept through the whole ordeal. Soon the family was sitting down to a large dinner of spaghetti bolognese.

Hermione had been right about one thing: Lily was no longer bouncing off the walls. In fact, all of the kids looked like they were about to fall asleep into their spaghetti and as soon as supper was over, Hermione whisked them upstairs and set a record for bath night. Lily, Hugo, and Al were asleep instantly but Rose refused to enter her bedroom.

"I'm not going in there, Mummy," she said, pouting.

"Rose," Hermione said, trying to remain even-tempered but it was clear her patience was wearing thin. "I promise you the only person in there is Lily."

"No." Rose planted herself on the floor outside her room. "I'm not going in there anymore."

"Rose."

"No."

"Will you go to bed if I check the closet and under the bed one more time?"

Rose wavered but her answer was still a no. Hermione sighed.

"You're not sleeping on the sofa, Rose. This is the only bed you've got so you can sleep in it or on the floor in the hallway."

When Rose refused to go into the bedroom, Hermione left her in the hallway and every time she came downstairs, Ron tried to talk her into going to her bed. Rose's stubbornness rivalled that of her mother but Hermione was adamant: she was not sleeping anywhere but in her own bed or on the floor. Finally, Rose darted into the room, pulled her pillow and blanket from the bed, and curled up in the hallway.

"Should we check on her?" Ron asked Hermione after half an hour had passed since Rose's last trip downstairs.

"If you want to," Hermione said. "But she's not sleeping with us. She's got to learn."

Ron sighed – he and Hermione disagreed on this type of thing and he was usually the more compassionate parent, especially when Hermione tried to apply logic to a five-year-old mind – and got up. He found Rose asleep in the hall.

"Oh, Rosie," he murmured, picking her up and putting her in her bed. He kissed her forehead and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Ron were asleep in front of the fire that was now reduced to embers when Ginny, Harry, and James came in. Hermione jolted awake when the door opened and Ron groaned.<p>

"What time is it?" he mumbled, not aware of the arrival.

"About half past one," Harry said, shifting a sleeping James in his arms.

"How is he?"

There was a blue cast on the boy's ankle.

"Let's just say he does not like Muggle doctors," Ginny said with a yawn.

"Can't blame him," Rom muttered, barely awake. "Is he going to be alright?"

"He'll be fine," Harry said. "I'm going to bring him up to bed. Be right back."

Harry disappeared and Ginny sank into a plump loveseat.

"I saved you some supper if you're hungry," Hermione said and Ginny nodded gratefully. When Harry came back, Hermione handed him a hot plate and a large cup of tea.

"Thanks," he said, setting the tea down before sitting next to Ginny.

"So, what happened?"

Ginny sighed.

"We got to the hospital in Inverness and they did x-rays, set the bone, and put it in a cast. James was not impressed. I could practically see the questions forming in his mind but of course, we couldn't say anything about our medicine. They gave him something for the pain but I think James wasn't expecting it to work so it wasn't very effective."

"Are you going to take him to St. Mungo's tomorrow?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded.

"I promised him, actually. It was the only way I could calm him down on the drive home."

"You drove back?"

"Yes. We rented a car," Ginny said. "I think it took us about two hours."

She glanced at Harry, who nodded.

"Why didn't you apparate or use a port key?"

"Apparation would've been too hard on his leg and we couldn't set up a port key without people seeing."

"You must be exhausted," Hermione said sympathetically.

"We are." Ginny replied, sipping her tea. "How were the kids?"

"Fine," Ron answered. "They were out like lights as soon as they were in bed. Except for Rose, that is. She refused to step foot into her and Lily's room. She fell asleep in the hallway and I moved her."

"Why?"

"She's convinced there's a man in that room," Hermione said. "She had a nightmare and thought it was the same man she thought she saw in the window yesterday."

Ginny frowned.

"But there's no one there?"

"No one. I checked the closets, under the bed, and using magic. The room is empty."

"Strange." Harry said. "We'll try and convince her again tomorrow but for now, I'm going to bed. Thanks for supper, Hermione."

"Don't mention it," Hermione said with a tired smile. They left the dirty plates in the sink and trudged upstairs.

* * *

><p>Their holiday did not improve the next morning. Once again, the day began very early but this time it was Rose who climbed into Hermione and Ron's bed.<p>

"Mummy?" Rose whispered. Hermione grunted something unintelligible.

"Mummy!" Rose repeated and Hermione cracked open her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"You put me in my bed last night." Rose pouted and Hermione instantly knew her daughter was not in a good mood.

"Daddy did," Hermione said, closing her eyes again. Rose poked Ron until he woke up and she shared her displeasure.

"Rosie," Ron said with a sigh. "Don't spoil the day before we're even out of bed. Your room is fine. Snuggle here till the others wake up."

Rose was still not particularly happy but she settled between Hermione and Ron and the house remained quiet for another hour until James' voice carried through the first floor hallway.

"Mum?"

Neither Ginny nor Harry was awake yet and it was Teddy who stumbled into the room.

"James?" he asked. "What's wrong?"

"My leg hurts!" James said, unable to keep his eyes from filling with tears. Teddy frowned and dashed upstairs.

"Harry?" he called through the closed door. "Harry, come quick, it's James!"

Harry and Ginny both flew down the stairs and found James crying in his bed.

"Oh, love," Ginny said with a sigh, sitting on the edge of the bed and pulling her son into a hug.

"Ow!" James sobbed. Ginny and Harry glanced at each other.

"I'll make arrangements to go to St. Mungo's," Harry said, leaving the room. He dashed upstairs and ran into Ron, who was carrying Rose.

"What's wrong?"

"James," Harry said. "He's in a lot of pain."

He glanced at the grumpy looking five-year-old.

"Why the long face, Rosie?"

"Daddy put me in that haunted bedroom last night."

Harry sighed.

"The room is not haunted, Rose. Ask Lily, she doesn't have any problems sleeping there."

Rose glared at Harry, who glanced at Ron. He shrugged and continued down the stairs. Harry went into the bedroom and began arranging a port key when the lights in the house flickered and then shut off completely.

He heard the commotion downstairs and pulled out his wand.

"_Lumos_," he muttered. He and Hermione, who had emerged from her bedroom, went downstairs.

"It's alright," Ginny was trying to calm James down. "The power is out. We saw on the Muggle news that there was going to be a snowstorm. I suppose it's worse than they thought."

"Can we still go to St. Mungo's?" James asked miserably. Ginny glanced at Harry who, in turn, glanced at Hermione.

"I'm not sure," Hermione admitted. "The hospital is in the middle of London. Do we know if the storm is hitting them as well?"

"I doubt it," Ginny said. "London never gets snowstorms."

"Can we still arrange for a port key?" James pressed.

"We can try," Harry answered. "I'll do my best."

He left the room again and went downstairs.

"Daddy?"

Harry turned around when he was halfway down the stairs and saw his daughter on the top step.

"What is it, Lily?"

"I don't feel good."

Harry closed his eyes briefly. Of all mornings for this to happen, it had to be today. Of course it had to be today.

"What's wrong?" he asked. He picked her up and continued towards the kitchen. Luckily, there were large bay windows that let in enough light that Harry could see what he was doing without electricity.

"My tummy hurts." Harry pressed his knuckles to her forehead.

"You're a little warm," he admitted with a sigh. "Do you think you can drink some juice?"

Lily shrugged and Harry set her on the kitchen counter, getting her a glass of juice before gathering a few things they'd need to take James to St. Mungo's.

"Daddy," Lily whimpered again and Harry glanced up in time to see his daughter throw up all down her front and it splattered onto the floor. She began to cry.

"Oh," Harry groaned. "Lily … Ginny!"

He picked his way across the vomit puddle and took the glass from Lily.

"It's alright, Lil," he murmured, using his wand to clean her shirt before picking her up.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny's voice carried down the stairs.

"We've got vomit on aisle two!" Harry called back, moving Lily to the counter near the sink. He wet a cloth and wiped her face. Ginny hurried down the stairs.

"What did you say?" she asked but the sight spoke for itself.

"What happened?" Ginny pulled out her wand and echoed Harry's cleaning spell and the floor became vomit free.

"I don't feel good," Lily cried, burying her head in Harry's shoulder.

"She's got a fever," Harry added, glancing at Ginny. "Did we pack any potions?"

"I don't think so," Ginny said. "Let me check with Hermione."

Ginny dashed up the stairs.

"Hermione?"

Hermione and Ron were both in Rose and Lily's room, trying to convince Rose the there was no man in her closet.

"Yes?"

"Did you pack any p-o-t-i-o-n-s for i-l-l-n-e-s-s?"

She glanced at Rose, not wanting to start a psychosomatic chain reaction.

"No," Hermione said. "Why?"

"Lily p-u-k-e-d and has a f-e-v-e-r."

Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust – he was not a fan of vomit.

"I'll see what I have," Hermione said, standing. "But I don't think I brought anything."

She and Ginny left the room and went upstairs but their efforts yielded nothing.

"Pick something up at St. Mungo's," Hermione suggested. "Do you think Pepper Up Potion will work?"

"I don't know," Ginny said. "It's her stomach, not a head cold and the kids take after Harry and are somewhat immune to the potion's effects anyways."

Harry, as well as his children, found this horribly unfair. Harry could remember one time in third year when a cold had ravaged Hogwarts faster than wild Devil's Snare. He'd tried the potion but it was useless so Madame Pomfrey put him to bed for a week while he nursed his cold. James, Albus, and Lily appeared to have inherited this from him, much to their (and their parent's) chagrin. The only explanation anyone could offer was that, like some Muggle medicines, magic medicines proved ineffective on certain witches and wizards for no particular reason.

Hermione sighed.

"What a vacation this is turning out to be," she said. "Rose is terrified of her bedroom, James' ankle is broken, Lily has the flu, and the power is out. What else could go wrong?"

"Don't ask," Ginny advised, standing. She and Hermione went downstairs and rescued Harry, who was covered in more vomit than he'd like.

"I'll get her sorted," Hermione said, taking Lily from Harry. "You two get James to hospital."

Hermione took Lily upstairs to the bath while Ginny and Harry made the last minute preparations to leave.

"We're forgetting something," Ginny said.

"What's that?"

"We're still in our pyjamas."

Harry glanced down and saw his wife was right.

"Oh, yeah," he said, smiling. They quickly changed and then went to James' room. James was not comfortable and it was clear his leg was really hurting him.

"It's alright," Harry said, running his fingers through James' hair. "Our port key leaves in a few minutes. Just relax, you'll be fine."

Ginny diverted into Lily's room and found Hermione sponging Lily's forehead. A bin was next to the bed.

"I'm sorry about this," Ginny said. "I feel awful leaving you with her like this."

"Don't be silly," Hermione said. "We'll be fine. Are you and Harry leaving?"

Ginny nodded.

"We'll be back as soon as possible. I hope you feel better, Lil. Be good for Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron."

Ginny kissed the too-warm forehead before joining Harry and James. They took hold of the port key and vanished from the room.

Downstairs, Teddy was helping Ron with breakfast for Rose, Albus, and Hugo.

"Come on, kiddo," Ron said to Hugo, who was refusing to eat. In the back of his mind, Ron was thinking maybe Hugo was coming down with what Lily had but he was hoping his son was merely not hungry.

"No." Hugo was refusing to put anything near his mouth, much less in it. Ron sighed.

"Just a little bit?"

"No."

"What about some chocolate-chip pancakes?"

"No."

"Some juice?"

"No."

"Chocolate frogs?"

"No."

Ron sighed. Not wanting chocolate for breakfast was a good sign.

"Can we have chocolate frogs for breakfast?" Albus asked, his eyes shining.

"Nice try," Ron said. "Eat your cereal."

Albus pouted but took a big bit of his Rice Krispies.

"Where's Lily?" Rose asked, looking at her father.

"She's, uh," Ron stumbled, not sure how much to tell the kids. "She's upstairs with Mummy."

"Why?"

"So," Teddy said brightly, who knew Lily was ill. "Anyone want to make a pillow fort this morning?"

"A what?" Rose asked and Ron was grateful for the distraction.

"A pillow fort," Teddy repeated.

"Yeah!" Albus exclaimed before turning to his cousin. "You've never made a pillow fort?"

"No. What is it?"

"Just what it sounds like," Teddy answered. "We make them at Harry's sometimes. You take pillows and blankets and sofa cushions and make a huge fort. Harry even let us sleep in one we made a few years ago."

"Was I there?" Albus asked.

"I think you were a baby," Teddy replied. "James and I slept in it with Harry. But what do you say? That's alright, isn't it, Ron?"

"Sure," Ron said. "As long as you promise to help clean up when you're done playing."

"No problem." Teddy answered.

After that, breakfast was eaten hastily (except for Hugo, who didn't eat anything) and the kids ran off, not bothering to change out of pyjamas. Ron, frankly, thought the idea was fantastic as it kept Rose distracted from the man in her closet and it kept all of them away from Lily.

Ron cleaned up from breakfast and peeked into the sitting room to see the large pile of pillows forming before going upstairs to Rose and Lily's room.

"How are things in here?" he asked, finding Hermione reading _The Tales of Beetle the Bard_ to Lily, who was curled up with her head on Hermione's lap.

"Alright," Hermione answered. "What's going on? I heard a bunch of kids run up and run down again."

"They're making a pillow fort," Ron explained, smiling at his niece. "Can I get you anything, Lily? Something to eat or drink?"

Lily shook her head miserably and Ron sighed.

"Call me if you need anything," he said to Hermione before leaving. He went upstairs and washed and dressed before going to help the kids with their fort. It was a great project and it kept them busy for hours. Ron was thinking that the day might not be a total loss when Harry and Ginny appeared in the front hall.

"Hey!" Ron called, crawling out from the pillow tunnel he was helping Albus make. His smile fell when he saw James' ankle was still in the blue cast.

"What happened?"

"The storm is hitting everywhere in the UK," Ginny said. "The port keys are jamming and the Floo networks are all closed. We got stuck in Birmingham and we're lucky we even got back here."

"What about James?"

"He'll just have to tough it out," Harry said. James did not look happy about this.

"How's Lily?"

"Alright, I think." Ron answered. "Hermione is with her."

"I'll check on her," Harry said, glancing at James. "Do you want to go to your bed or stay on the sofa down here?"

"Bed."

Harry nodded and the two slowly made their way up the stairs, James not used to his crutches.

"How are the other kids?" Ginny asked quietly. "I really hope that what Lily has isn't contagious."

"Hugo didn't eat any breakfast," Ron admitted. "But he seems fine for now."

Ginny sighed in relief and went to the kitchen to make James a cup of tea. She didn't pay much attention as Rose darted past her on the stairs and was helping James get comfortable when she heard Lily throw up across the hall.

"Shh," Harry soothed, holding back Lily hair from her face. "It's alright. Hagrid always said it was better out than in."

"What's wrong with Lily?" Rose asked. She was standing in the doorway and had seen her cousin vomit.

"She's got a touch of flu," Hermione said, watching Rose's face pale by the second.

"Rose?"

Ginny cringed when she heard her niece throw up. The stomach flu had claimed its second victim.

**Things are getting interesting (not to mention fun to write). Reviews are VERY appreciated and welcomed with a smile! Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, everyone and happy weekend =) Thank you, as always, for your ongoing support. It's been a tough week for me and your reviews have made me smile when I needed to most. Just a generic note about the story that a reviewer and I were talking about … I know it feels sort of "magic-less" but when magic fixes everything, it becomes less interesting to read so I try to remove the ability to do magic and see what happens. In this chapter, a creative and somewhat silly (but fun) game is the result. As the story goes on, more and more magic will become involved but for now, please enjoy the hilarity of the chapter.**

There was a moment of silence before anything happened and then two things happened at once: Rose burst into tears and Lily threw up again, catching Harry off guard.

"Rosie," Hermione said with a sigh, pulling out her wand to clean up the mess. "It's alright, love."

"No, it's not!" Rose wailed and Hermione got off the bed and hugged her daughter. "I don't wanna be sick!"

"You're not," Hermione said, kneeling in front of the five-year-old. "Your tummy was fine before you saw Lily throw up. It's not actually upset."

Rose's hands snaked around her middle.

"Yes, it is."

It didn't matter if Rose was already coming down with the flu or not. Hermione knew that her daughter would tell herself she felt ill and eventually, her stomach would comply and soon the rest of her body would put up its defensives as well.

Harry, meanwhile, was trying to console his own crying daughter.

"Lily, calm down," Harry said, rocking her in his lap. "You're only going to make it worse by crying."

Not surprisingly, this had little effect and she continued to cry into Harry's shoulder.

"Do you think you can drink some juice?" Harry asked quietly. "It will get the yucky taste out of your mouth."

Lily paused at this suggestion not because she particularly wanted to drink something but her mouth _did_ taste awful. Finally, she nodded.

"Good girl," Harry said, kissing her forehead.

"I'll get it," Hermione said from the other side of the room. "Rose, do you want some juice?"

"No."

Rose was adamant and Hermione sighed, disappearing from the bedroom. Harry kicked off his shoes and shuffled onto the unmade bed, leaning against the headboard. Lily curled up next to him and Harry patted the empty bed.

"Come lie down, Rosie."

Harry was surprised that his niece didn't make some sort of comment about the room being haunted but instead crawled under the covers next to him. Using coordination only a Seeker could possess, he managed to loop one arm around Lily while simultaneously run his fingers through Rose's wavy hair. Hermione returned a moment later and smiled at Harry, who discreetly shrugged as if to say "What else was I supposed to do?"

Hermione knelt next to Lily and helped her sip from the plastic tumbler.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink, Rose?"

Rose looked over at Lily with mild interest and shook her head.

"Aunt Hermione," Lily said, somewhat urgently. "I need the toilet!"

Harry had rarely seen Hermione move so fast. She picked up Lily and they dashed off down the hall. Harry sighed before glancing down at Rose, who looked miserable. He shifted onto his side so they were looking at each other.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I was sick at Hogwarts?" he asked, an idea taking shape in his mind.

"No." Rose's voice was quiet but her eyes were wide so Harry knew she was nowhere near sleep.

"Well," Harry began. "I was in my third year and it was winter, just like it is now. The whole school got sick with flu … Uncle George and Fred called it the worst flu since doomsday."

Rose's lips twitched and Harry smiled at her.

"It's a funny name, isn't it? The teachers didn't think so, though. The entire school was sick. Classes were cancelled and everything. Your daddy got sick first and then me."

"Did Mummy get sick?"

"No," Harry said. "Not right away, at least. You know what she did instead?"

"What?"

"She took care of every ill person in Gryffindor Tower."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh. Every one of us, even the older students … do you know why I'm telling you this, Rosie?"

"Cause me and Lily's sick, too?" she asked and Harry didn't bother to correct her – that was something Hermione did and Harry remembered how much it used to annoy him when Hermione corrected him or Ron while they were speaking.

"Sort of," Harry said. "I just want you to know how good of a healer your mummy is. Every Gryffindor got better really quickly thanks to her so I bet if you do what she says, you'll be better in no time."

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"Really."

"Rosie?" Ron's voice carried up the stairs and Harry heard heavy footsteps. He glanced up when his best friend appeared in the doorway.

"Rosie, what's wrong?"

Rose rolled onto her back and looked at Ron.

"I threw up."

Ron's eyebrows furrowed and he glanced at Harry, who nodded.

"She saw Lily puking," he explained. "And that was that."

Ron sighed.

"Oh, Rosie," he said, sitting on the edge of the bed. He felt her forehead and again met Harry's eye when he realized Rose didn't actually have a fever.

"I was just telling her about the time Hermione took care of us in third year," Harry said pointedly, staring intently at Ron. He was sending mental signals, desperately hoping Ron understood what he was trying to do. Luckily, Rose said the perfect thing to help.

"Uncle Harry said if I do everything Mummy says, I'll get better right away."

"Well, Uncle Harry is right," Ron said, catching onto Harry's plan. If Rose went to sleep believing she would feel better when she woke up, maybe waking up and feeling fine would convince her that she _was_ better even though she hadn't been sick in the first place. Harry was quite pleased with this ploy and it reminded him of how he tricked Ron into being a better Keeper by making him believe he'd drunk Liquid Luck at breakfast.

"Mummy is one of the best healers there is. She even healed my arm one time when I hurt it really badly. The healers of St. Mungo's couldn't have done it better."

Rose was still wide-eyed at Ron's exaggerated story when Hermione came back into the room carrying Lily. Harry saw she was almost asleep got off the bed. Lily curled up as Harry pulled the blankets around her, her thumb finding its way to her mouth.

"Do you want to take a nap, too, Rose?" Harry asked, testing how successful his plan had been.

Rose glanced at her mother and Harry smiled. It had worked.

"Should I, Mummy?"

A look of confusion crossed Hermione's face but a glance from Ron told her to say yes and she nodded.

"You should," she said. "Sleep is the best thing for you and you'll probably feel better after a nap."

"Okay," Rose agreed, pulling her teddy bear (named Moose, though no one knew why) towards her. Hermione was taken aback but Ron tucked the blankets around Rose, kissed her forehead, and the three adults left the room. Hermione left the door slightly ajar.

"What was that about?" she asked Ron as Harry went to check on Ginny and James.

"Harry had the idea to tell her about the time you took care of all the students in Gryffindor," Ron said quietly. "So now she thinks you're a brilliant healer."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Ron explained.

"If Rose goes to sleep thinking that she'll be better after a nap because you said so, she'll wake up actually feeling better."

Hermione finally understood.

"We're trying to trick our daughter into realizing she was never ill in the first place?"

"Exactly," Ron said. "But we're persuading her, Hermione, not tricking her. Tricking her makes it sound like we're evil parents."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh and Teddy came bounding up the stairs.

"What's going on up here?" he asked. "Is there some kind of magical vortex that lets people in and not out? First Rosie disappears and then you, Ron."

"Sorry, Teddy," Ron replied. "Rosie's convinced herself that she's ill, too. She and Lily are taking a nap."

"Too bad." Teddy said, glancing at Harry and Ginny as they left James' room.

"How's James?"

"Also trying to sleep," Harry said. "So I suggest we all go down. It's nearly lunch time."

* * *

><p>Much to Ron's relief, Hugo ate lunch. It wasn't much but was at least something in his stomach.<p>

"Now what?" Albus asked as his mother directed the plates from the table to the counter. "Our pillow fort is finished."

"Is it?" Harry asked and Albus nodded. "Then why don't we play a game?"

"What sort of game?"

"Well," said Harry and his eyes were dancing as his inner child appeared. Ginny loved this look and knew Harry loved playing with their kids so much because he'd never gotten to be a true kid himself. It was a sad reality but it made him that much better at being a father.

"How about Ron and I build our own fort and then we try to the knock the other team's fort down?"

"But you'll use magic," Albus complained. "That's not fair."

Harry put his wand in the fruit bowl.

"No magic, I promise."

Albus was satisfied and Harry and Ron scurried off to make their fort.

"What do we do till they're ready?" Hugo asked.

"Find ammunition." Teddy replied. "Come on."

He led Albus and Hugo upstairs and Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"They're such kids," Ginny said, setting the scrub brush to work.

"What do you say we give the kids a little help, just to even the playing field?" Hermione's eyes were shining with mischief. Ginny grinned.

"I was thinking the same thing."

While Ron and Harry were collecting blankets and pillows, Hermione and Ginny performed a few well-chosen and discreet spells – one that secured all the clamps holding the blankets together and a few that made the outer wall (a line of cushions taken from a sofa) as hard as rock.

"There," Hermione said. "That should give them a better chance."

Teddy, Albus, and Hugo appeared, arms laden with pairs of rolled up socks.

"Ammunition," Teddy said with a grin. "Now we just have to find where to throw them from."

"I'll help," Hermione said, crawling through the entrance tunnel.

"_Lumos_," she said and the main cavern of the fort filled with light. Ginny heard plans that involved tubes through which to shoot the socks (bewitched so they were merely the size of straws on the outside but still shot out large pairs of socks) as she went upstairs to check on James, Lily, and Rose. From the hallway, she heard Ron complain that the kids had taken all the good blankets and pillows.

"And socks," Harry's voice added. "I bet that was Teddy's idea."

Ginny couldn't help but laugh quietly as she peered into James' dark room.

"Mum?" James asked when his door was pushed open and Ginny went in, lighting her wand.

"How are you feeling?"

She was slightly concerned by her son's appearance. James was pale and looked rather listless.

"Yucky."

"Are you hungry?"

Ginny was relieved when James answered that he was starving. Still, Ginny decided that something light on the stomach would be best and after checking on the still-sleeping girls, she made some soup. She was grateful that she was able to make hot soup using magic but couldn't help but think that while they were coping fairly well without electricity, it would be nice if the power came back on.

After James had eaten, Ginny suggested he come downstairs to watch the "battle" of pillow forts. This was not met with excitement as Ginny had hoped. Rather, frustration filled James' eyes and voice.

"No fair!" he exclaimed. "I want to play, too!"

"You know you can't," Ginny said patiently. "But you can watch."

"Having a broken ankle sucks."

"James," Ginny warned. She and Harry both hated that word and none of their kids – or Teddy – were allowed to say it.

"Well, it does." James pouted, not apologizing. Ginny sighed.

"It's up to you," she said. "You can sulk up here by yourself or join us downstairs and watch."

"Fine, I'll watch." James conceded, though he sounded so grumpy that Ginny could have just as easily told him he had to de-gnome the garden.

"It will be fun," Ginny said, helping James to his feet using the crutches the Muggle doctor gave him. "I'll even make some hot chocolate."

James didn't reply and slowly they made their way downstairs. When he saw the two forts, Ginny thought James might get angry again but instead he laughed. Ginny glanced at Ron and Harry's fort and joined in.

"It looks like … I don't know what it looks like," James admitted. "But it's funny looking."

Ron and Harry had utilized the large formal dining table and draped blankets over it, pulling them taunt and securing them with chair legs. In the middle, however, they had removed the table's extension leaf and build a pillow tower over it. Inside, Harry and Ron had made a catapult using a pair of nylon stockings to get better distance with their ammunition. It was rigged so it flung projectiles from the top of the tower without Harry or Ron having to be seen.

"We opted for the minimalist approach," Ron said, pushing a blanket away to reveal an opening below the table. "We had a low supply to work with."

"It still looks funny," James said. His mother brought him two chairs from the kitchen – one to sit on and one for his leg. The house had a perfect set up for such a faceoff. The large front hall was the field between the forts, with Harry and Ron in the formal dining room to the left and the kids and Hermione in the sitting room to the right. The forts had a clear view of each other and James, who was sitting opposite the front door and near the entrance to the kitchen and the large staircase, had a perfect view of the entire field.

"Are you ready?" Albus called from his fort.

"Almost," Harry's voice, muffled by blanket walls, replied. Ginny could only shake her head as she made two cups of hot chocolate and joined James as a spectator.

"Who do you think will win?" she asked him, glad to see him smiling.

"Albus, Hugo, and Teddy."

"I think you're right," Ginny said with a grin.

"Are you ready now?" Hugo's voice called out.

"Uncle Harry said a few minutes," Hermione said in the tent. "Have a little patience."

"It's alright, we're ready!" Ron's voice exclaimed. "But first, send out a representative to the middle of the field for rules of engagement."

Ginny glanced at James.

"Why don't you officiate?" she suggested.

"Do what?"

"Tell them the rules and make them shake hands," Ginny explained as Albus and Harry appeared. James got to his feet and hobbled to where his father and brother were waiting.

"Uh … what are the rules?" he asked, directing his question at Harry.

"How about taking turns?" Harry said, looking at Albus. "Does that sound fair?"

Albus nodded.

"Okay," James said, taking charge. "You take turns and each turn is five whatever it is you're throwing. The first team to make the other fort collapse wins."

"Okay," Albus said. "And no magic?"

"No magic." James confirmed. "Dad, do you have a Sickle?"

Harry pulled out a coin and gave it to James.

"Up or down?" he asked Albus.

"Up."

James flipped the coin and peered at it when it landed on the ground.

"Up," he said. "Al's team goes first. Shake hands, now."

Harry shook Albus' hand and then James shook both hands before they retreated to their respective forts and James sat down again. Ginny could barely contain her laughter but managed a complimentary "Well done" to James, who smiled broadly.

"Alright!" James said loudly. "Albus' team, you go first!"

There was muffling inside the fort and a moment later, a pair of socks came hurtling out of the front wall, though no one could see where they had specifically come from thanks to Hermione's spell. The socks hit the wall of Ron and Harry's fort and bounced off, doing no damage. The next four shots were similar and James called, "Dad's team!"

Ginny was surprised when what appeared to be a large blue ball sailed from the top of Ron and Harry's tower. It wasn't until it hit the ground did Ginny realize it was a pair of snow pants rolled tightly and held together with shoelaces. The charms held up well on the boys' fort and after the first round, the scores were pretty even. Both teams had seen what sort of impact their ammunition had and needed a few minutes to strategize.

"Al's team!" James called. This time the socks were aimed not at the blankets surrounding the table but at the tower. It wavered slightly when the socks made impact, each pair hitting the same place as the one before but the tower didn't fall.

"Dad!"

Try as they might, Ron and Harry couldn't find a weak spot in the opposing fort.

"Hermione and Ginny," Harry muttered to Ron as their final projectile bounced onto the floor. "They must've put some sort of spell on it. Pillow forts are never that strong."

"I think it's only fair that we get to use a few spells then," Ron said, pulling out his wand. He raised his eyebrows and muttered a few choice spells of his own.

The next round became more interesting. The boys' sock rockets were weakening the tower more and more each time and Ginny knew it wouldn't be long until it fell. However, it held up long enough for them to see the effects of Ron's magic.

The snow gear was tightly bound now, a compact ball that flew much straighter and hit much harder thanks to the extra momentum Ron gave it during firing. It still hit the wall and fell to the ground but the roof of the tent, which Hermione and Ginny hadn't bewitched, wavered precariously. The other large balls came very close to making their roof cave in and Ginny saw the failure in her and Hermione's plan. The blankets were all held together with magic but that didn't mean they wouldn't fall. It simply meant that if one fell, the rest would fall with it.

"Albus!"

Hermione had clearly done a little bit more magic herself as the sock balls were larger and came out with an increased force. What was also different was that rather than a slow succession, five large pairs of socks fired from the shooters in rapid succession. It was enough to cause most of Harry and Ron's turret to collapse.

"Does this mean we win?" Hugo asked.

"Not yet," James said. "You went first so Dad and Uncle Ron get one last turn. If they don't knock your fort down, then you win."

"What if they do?"

"Then it's a draw."

The boys' fort didn't stand a chance. Harry and Ron realized the same thing Ginny had and after three large balls of snow pants, the roof of the fort collapsed onto Teddy, Hugo, Albus, and Hermione. The six players crawled from the wreckage of the two forts and met in the middle. They were all laughing and James made them shake hands.

"Well done," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye as she shook Ron's hand.

"You broke the rules," he said.

"So did you."

"I did not," Ron said. "I didn't promise not to use magic."

"Neither did I." Hermione replied with a laugh and Ron wrapped her in a big hug, picking her up and putting her over his shoulder.

"Ron!" Hermione shrieked. "Put me down!"

She was swatting at Ron's backside and eventually, Ron playfully dumped her on the sofa and proceeded to tickle her. Hermione did not like being tickled but she was laughing and after a few minutes of watching, laughing, and cheering, everyone flopped onto the cushion-less sofas and armchairs, their energy gone.

"Can we do it again?" Albus asked and Harry raised an eyebrow, looking around. The front hall looked as though a cyclone had gone through every dresser drawer and linen closet in the house, depositing it all in the entry way. There were pillows, socks, blankets, and various snow gear scattered everywhere.

"I don't know about another fight," Harry said with a smile. "But how about we all clean up, maybe have some hot chocolate, and then we can work together to make a really cool fort to sleep in tonight."

This was a well-received idea. Ginny made eight cups of hot chocolate (and got out a few tins of biscuits) while the others cleaned up. Ron and Hermione pulled out their wands and Harry retrieved his from the fruit bowl which made cleaning up far less intensive than it sounded. Soon, they were gathered around the table in the semi-dark kitchen. Dusk was falling and an angry wind was still blowing snow across the yard.

"Will we freeze?" Hugo asked his father.

"No," Ron said with a smile. "We'll build our fort in the sitting room and we'll make a fire tonight so it's nice and toasty."

"I'm going to check on the girls," Hermione said while the boys finished their drink.

"I'll come," Harry added, standing. Together, they went upstairs and opened the door. Not surprisingly, the girls were awake though neither one seemed to have much energy. Harry went to Lily's side of the bed while Hermione sat next to Rose.

"How are you feeling, love?" she asked, brushing Rose's hair away from her face. She frowned when she realized Rose's temperature had gone up.

"I feel worse, Mummy." Rose complained, hugging Moose close. "You said I'd feel better."

Hermione sighed, pulling out her wand to do a diagnostic charm.

"You've got a fever now," she said. "How's your tummy?"

"Achy."

Hermione sighed again.

Harry smiled at Lily, whose eyes were barely open.

"How's my girl?" he whispered.

"Sick." Lily's voice was pathetic and Harry felt his heart break at how weak his daughter sounded. He hated seeing his children so helpless.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, feeling her forehead. "Do you want something to eat?"

Lily shook her head at the suggestion of food and again when Harry asked about having a drink.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Will you snuggle with me?"

Harry smiled softly.

"Of course," he murmured. Lily moved towards Rose and Harry laid on the edge of the bed, pulling Lily into his arms. He felt her sigh and he knew her eyes were closed. Harry glanced at Rose, who looked more ill now than she had before, and then met Hermione's glance.

"Fever," Hermione mouthed and Harry nodded. It wasn't too surprising when he thought about it. The girls were sharing a bed and Lily was likely contagious before they had even realized she was ill.

"Mummy?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Yes, Rosie?"

"Can we go home?"

Hermione sighed.

"I'm afraid not," she said. "The snow storm is too bad for us to travel and besides, you'll feel better in a few days and then it'll be Christmas."

"And Hugo's birthday."

"Yes," Hermione said, nodding. "And New Year's. You don't want to go home and miss all of that, do you?"

Rose didn't reply.

"As soon as we can, we'll get some Pepper Up Potion, alright?"

The red-headed girl nodded and Hermione brushed her fingers through Rose's waves.

"Go back to sleep. We're right here if you need us."

It didn't take very long for Rose and Lily to be asleep again and Harry glanced at Hermione, who was still playing with Rose's hair.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I feel terrible that Rosie got sick."

"There was nothing you could do about it. Kids get sick; it's a fact of life."

Harry sighed.

"If this is how Muggles feel all the time, I've never been more grateful to be a wizard."

Hermione chuckled.

"It is how Muggles feel," she said. "Don't you remember?"

"Not really," Harry admitted. "I was used to being ignored and I wasn't allowed to be sick when I lived at the Dursley's."

"How could they stop you being ill?"

"They couldn't but they just pretended I wasn't."

"That's awful."

"It was." Harry replied. "Hogwarts was such an amazing place to be, even when I was ill. Especially when I was ill, I suppose is what I should be saying. There was a warm bed and someone looking after me all the time, just as it should be."

"It is," Hermione agreed. "And it's what we're doing for the girls. We might not be able to make them better with magic but we don't need a potion to be here with them."

"True," Harry said. "I just wish I could do something more. I feel so helpless."

"Another fact of life," Hermione replied with a sad smile. "Is that parents are often helpless when it comes to their children and that, I'm afraid, doesn't change whether they're at home or Hogwarts or anywhere else for that matter."

Harry looked at Lily's face and sighed. Since becoming a parent, he finally understood the actions of his mother all those years ago. He thought he'd understood them when fighting Voldemort at age seventeen but things changed when James was born. All of a sudden, there was this little life dependent on him for everything and Harry would have died before letting anything hurt James, or Albus or Lily when they came along.

"I just wish I could take it from her," he murmured, tucking Lily's hair behind her ear.

"I know," Hermione replied. "Believe me, I know."

**I pulled an "author" moment and had a flashback to one of my other Harry Potter stories called _A Nasty Bout of Flu_. Check it out if you'd like! Your reviews are incredibly appreciated, thank you! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hi, everyone! Apologies for the delay, life has been hectic. Who knew moving to the UK involved so much paperwork? I've been staying up later than I should have all week to have this finished so, on this Friday afternoon, please enjoy it =) **

Hermione and Harry stayed with the girls a bit longer and Harry actually fell asleep with Lily curled up in his arms.

"_Nox_," Hermione whispered, getting up carefully. After making sure Rose didn't wake, she went downstairs.

"Are they alright?" Ginny asked when Hermione joined them the sitting room. An impressive fort was taking shape, undoubtedly helped along by magic.

"As well as can be expected," Hermione said with a sigh. "Rose's temperature went up."

Ron's voice echoed from the tent.

"She's actually ill now?"

"I'm afraid so. It was bound to happen," Hermione said. "She and Lily are sharing a bed."

"Where's Harry?" Ginny asked and Hermione couldn't hide her smile.

"He fell asleep while cuddling with Lily. I left him there."

Ginny's smile mirrored Hermione's as Hugo crawled out of the fort's entrance tunnel and beamed at his mother.

"What do you think?"

"It looks fantastic." Hermione answered. "Are you almost done?"

"Almost," Hugo said. "Me and Daddy,"

"Daddy and I," Hermione interrupted.

"Daddy and I," Hugo repeated. "Are going to bewitch the ceiling!"

"As what?"

"I don't know yet." Hugo said with a shrug.

"How about the stars?"

"Or the snow," Ginny suggested. "Just like outside."

"Or stars _and_ snow!" Hugo exclaimed, turning around and crawling back into the tent to find Ron. Hermione chuckled.

"What shall we make for supper? It's getting late."

"I don't know," Ginny admitted. "I suppose we could roast sausages over the fire. That would be fun."

"And messy," Hermione said, wrinkling her nose. "But it's probably the best we can do besides cold sandwiches. Sausages it is."

* * *

><p>"Do we have to take a bath tonight?" Albus had come into the kitchen where Hermione and Ginny were loading large trays with food, plates, and silverware. Ginny wondered if her son had found her for the sole purpose of asking this question and she shook her head.<p>

"No, it's alright. It's a few minutes until supper's ready so why don't you run upstairs and get your and Hugo's pillows and blankets?"

Albus ran upstairs.

"What about me?" James asked from his chair. He'd opted to stay in the centre of the hall so he could see most of the main floor without moving. Ginny hesitated.

"You should probably sleep in your bed, James. It will be best for your leg."

"But Mum," James protested. "Why can't I sleep on the sofa and just keep it up?"

Again, Ginny hesitated but in the end was firm.

"You need to sleep in your bed, love."

James glared at her and reached for his crutches.

"Fine," he snapped, adding "I don't need help!" when Ginny tried to help him to his feet. She watched as he struggled across the hallway and up the stairs, sighing as his door slammed.

Harry jerked awake when the door across the hallway gave a loud bang and it was enough to wake Rose and Lily.

"What was that?" Rose mumbled, rubbing her eyes. Harry sat up, moving Lily from his lap.

"I'm not sure. I'll find out."

He stretched as he stood, his neck sore from the awkward angle, and went into the hall. He saw James' closed door and sighed.

"James?" he asked, knocking.

"Go away." James' angry voice replied.

"James, it's me. I just want to talk to you."

"Go away."

Harry heard the distinct weakness of this reply and opened the door.

"_Lumos_," he said, entering the room that was, ironically, decorated with a skiing theme. James was on his bed, lying on his side, and tears were streaming down his face.

"James," Harry said, kneeling by the bed so he was at eye level with his son. "What's wrong?"

"It's not," _hiccup_. "It's not fair!"

"What's not fair?"

"All of this." James complained loudly. "Everyone gets to have fun while I have this stupid broken ankle that the stupid Muggle doctor couldn't even fix."

Harry ignored James' use of the word stupid (it was also on the forbidden list in the Potter household) and handed James a tissue.

"I know it seems unfair," he said. "But you still got to have fun with us this afternoon. You did a brilliant job at refereeing our pillow fort battle."

"But I can't sleep in the fort tonight. Mum said I need to keep my leg up."

"Mum is right," Harry said. "But just remember that it could be worse."

"I don't see how." James retorted.

"Your sister and cousin are stuck in bed with flu," Harry answered. "They didn't even get to watch the pillow fight because their tummies are too upset."

James considered this but the frown returned to his face.

"But they'll get better in a few days and then I'll still be stuck in this thing!"

"Hopefully not," Harry said. "Once the storm is over, we'll go to London as soon as possible and have the healers at St. Mungo's fix your ankle. I promise."

James sighed.

"Are you hungry?" Harry asked, noting his own stomach growling. James shook his head.

"Not really."

"Then why don't you go to sleep," Harry said, standing. "It's been a long day and you're probably overtired from all the excitement. I'll bring you up some supper in a little while."

He tucked James under the covers, pleased when his son didn't protest, and left the room.

* * *

><p>After a supper of sausages and crisps, it was time to get ready for bed.<p>

"Are we actually going to sleep in here?" Albus asked enthusiastically. They had eaten supper picnic style, much to Hermione's chagrin, and the idea of also sleeping in their tent was enough to make Albus look jubilant.

"If you want to," Ron answered.

"Yeah!" Hugo exclaimed and he and Albus dashed upstairs and returned in their pyjamas.

"Teeth brushed?" Harry asked and Hugo groaned.

"You got away with no bath," Hermione said with a raised eyebrow. "Don't push your luck."

The boys went upstairs – much slower this time – and Ron laughed.

"You can't blame them for trying." He turned to Teddy. "Are you joining us for a slumber party?"

"Of course," Teddy said and he trailed after the boys.

"What about you?" Ron asked Hermione and Ginny. Hermione nodded but Ginny said she'd stay upstairs in case James or the girls needed her.

"James!" Harry exclaimed. "I said I'd bring him up some supper."

"How can you just forget to feed your son?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"In my defense," Harry said, going to the kitchen. "He wasn't hungry when I asked him so I said I'd bring him some later. Technically, it's still later."

"And technically you forgot to feed your child." Hermione couldn't help but tease. Harry fixed another sausage and some crisps on a plate and took it upstairs.

"James?"

James mumbled something and Harry frowned.

"James?"

He set the plate of food down.

"James, wake up."

He shook James' shoulder and his son's eyes opened lazily.

"What?" he asked grumpily. "I just fell asleep."

"Sorry," Harry apologized. "I brought you some supper."

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to have something, even if it's just the crisps."

James shook his head.

"I don't feel well. I want to go home."

"Does your ankle hurt?"

"Yes," James replied. "But I hurt everywhere."

"You're probably not used to the extra weight of the cast and being in bed all day," Harry said.

"I want to go home." James repeated.

Harry sat on the floor, leaning against the bedside table.

"I know this hasn't been the best holiday," he began and James snorted. Harry chose to ignore it and continued. "But you're being very brave about his. I know you're in pain and the skiing accident scared you but Mummy and I are proud of how well you've handled it."

James sighed.

"I don't want to be brave."

"The thing I've noticed about bravery," Harry said, almost contemplatively. "Is that it shows itself when you least expect it to."

"But it sounds dumb saying I was brave because I broke my ankle on a skiing holiday!"

Harry laughed and James looked hurt.

"Dad," he complained.

"Sorry," Harry apologized, still smiling. "But don't count yourself short. In our first year at Hogwarts, Uncle Neville won ten points because Hermione had to use a full body bind curse on him. They were the last ten points we needed to beat Slytherin for the House Cup."

"What?"

Harry retold the story, ending with,

"So don't forget that sometimes small acts of bravery are just as important as the big ones."

James sighed.

"I guess. I still feel dumb about my ankle, though."

"Don't," Harry said. "We all do dumb things sometimes and it was an accident. You didn't do it on purpose."

He reached behind him and put the plate on the edge of James' bed.

"Here, have a few crisps."

James nibbled at the snack but left the sausage untouched.

"Sorry for waking you," Harry said, standing after a few minutes. "Mummy's going to be upstairs tonight if you need her and I'll be downstairs."

James nodded and Harry kissed his forehead before taking the uneaten sausage downstairs again.

* * *

><p>By the time everyone was ready for bed, it was almost ten o'clock though it didn't matter too much. They had no plans for the next day and the storm was still raging outside. A quiet morning would probably do them all good. Regardless, such a late hour meant tempers were rather short as they settled in for the night.<p>

"You're on my blanket," Hugo complained to Albus, tugging at the corner of his blanket that was pinned under Al's foot.

"Your blanket's in my area." Albus retorted.

"Will you guys quiet down?" Teddy snapped. "I'm trying to sleep."

Harry was slightly surprised; Teddy was one of the most easy-going kids he knew but it had been a long day for everyone and Teddy was probably the most tired of all. He had, after all, entertained two little boys practically the entire time.

"It's not me," Albus mumbled. "He started it."

"Albus," Ginny said with a tired sigh. "Just go to sleep."

"I'm trying, I'm trying."

"Don't use that tone with your mother." Harry said, not bothering to open his eyes.

"Sorry." Albus muttered under his breath, not sounding sorry at all. He rolled over and ran into Ron.

"Sorry," he repeated, rolling over the other way. The tent, while spacious during its construction, was crowded now that there were six people in it. Like sardines in a can, they were lined up without much elbow room. Teddy was on the far side next to Harry. Next to Harry was Ron and between he and Hermione were Albus and Hugo. It took a while for everyone to calm down enough to fall asleep but eventually, the room was filled with only the crackling of the fire and slow, deep breathing.

* * *

><p>"Ow!"<p>

Harry woke suddenly to his son's voice and he forced his eyes open.

"Albus?" he mumbled. "Are you okay?"

"No," Albus snapped, standing. "Hugo kicked me."

Harry glanced at his watch, the same one Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had given him on his seventeenth birthday. It was a quarter of one.

"He kicks in his sleep," Ron muttered. "I'll trade spots with you."

"No," Al said, pulling his blankets off the floor. "This isn't fun. I'm going to my bed."

Harry sighed and sat up.

"_Lumos_."

He helped Albus carry his pillow and blankets upstairs and tucked him in.

"Good night, Al."

"Night, Dad." Albus seemed much happier in his own bed and Harry closed the door. He peeked in on Lily and Rose and then James. They were all still fast asleep, much to his relief. Rather than go back to their fort, Harry wearily climbed the stairs and fell into bed next to Ginny.

* * *

><p>Teddy woke up shivering sometime in the night. He pulled his blankets tighter only to realize he was drenched in sweat despite being so cold. Groaning quietly, the teenage buried his head into his pillow. There was no way he was going to catch the girls' stomach bug if he could help it.<p>

Teddy decided he must not have slept very well on the floor and after a few hours in his bed, he'd be good as new. He noticed that Albus and Harry were no longer downstairs but was focused on getting to his own bed as quickly and as quietly as possible. The soft mattress of his bed was a little better than the floor but it didn't have the comfort he'd hoped. Still determined not to be ill, Teddy closed his eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Ginny had been awake when Harry joined her, though she didn't say anything. It was slightly frustrating not being able to sleep, as she knew she was exhausted but Ginny lay there, lost in time and staring at the ceiling. Her own watch read three twenty when she heard a quiet but distinct, "Mummy?"<p>

Ginny sat up.

"_Lumos_," she whispered, knowing the light wouldn't wake her husband. He could sleep through anything – having infants had been a nightmare for her though Harry had willingly tended the crying baby when Ginny kicked him hard enough to wake him. Ginny squinted in the dim light and saw Lily's tear-stained face.

"I threw up in our bed."

Lily's nightdress was covered in sick and Ginny pulled on her dressing gown. She knelt in front of Lily, cleaning her nightdress and doing the same diagnostic spell Hermione had used on Rose.

"Come on, sweetheart," she said, picking Lily up. In the bedroom, Rose was still sleeping and Ginny gingerly moved her Hugo's bed while she changed the soiled sheets.

"A clean nightdress would be a good idea, I think," she said as Lily sat on the edge of the bed, watching listlessly. Ginny found a clean nightdress and fetched a basin of water and a cloth. After a quick sponge bath, Ginny dressed Lily, brushed her hair back into a plait, and tucked her in.

"How's your tummy now?"

"It hurts."

"Are you going to be sick again?"

Lily shrugged, yawning.

"Go back to sleep," Ginny murmured. "You'll feel better in the morning."

Ginny left a basin with Lily and moved Rose back to her side of the bed.

"Come and find me if you need to," she said, taking her wand with her. She checked on James and Albus and went upstairs again, sliding between the sheets next to Harry.

* * *

><p>The night was determined to be eventful and the next time the house woke up was to a bloodcurdling scream at a quarter to five.<p>

"What the bloody hell?" Ron exclaimed as he woke with a start. He instantly recognized it as Rose and was running up the stairs a second later, Hermione right behind him and both with their wands pulled out. They met Harry and Ginny in the hallway and Ron dashed into the room.

"What's wrong?!"

Rose flung herself into her father's arms.

"That man is back in our closet!" she exclaimed. "I saw him, Daddy!"

"Oh, for Pete's sake," Hermione muttered. "Rose, you need to stop this. There is no one in that closet."

Harry went to the doors and swung them open, revealing the empty space.

"See? There's no one there."

"Mummy?" Ginny turned to see Lily sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Yes?"

"My tummy feels funny."

Ginny seized Lily and took her to the bathroom.

"Rose, I promise you no one is there." Ron said gently, sitting down. He discreetly placed his hand on the back of her neck and raised his eyebrow. Rose's temperature had risen and the little girl was burning up. Ron glanced at Hermione, who felt the flushed cheek.

"Compress," she said decisively and Harry wordlessly left the room and went to the bathroom, arriving in time to see Lily vomit.

"Oh, Lil," he murmured, getting a clean face cloth from the small linen closet and wetting it under the tap.

"What's that for?" Ginny asked, rocking their daughter.

"Rose," Harry answered. "Her fever's spiked."

He returned to the bedroom to find Ron lying on the bed with Rose nestled in his arms, talking to her softly. Harry handed Hermione the compress and left the room again, running into a sleepy looking Hugo in the hallway.  
>"What's going on?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. His blue blanket – "Blankie" – was trailing behind him and Harry smiled.<p>

"Your sister had a nightmare," he said. "Shall I tuck you in?"

Hugo nodded and was asleep before Harry had even left the bedroom. He returned to the bathroom.

"Is she alright?" he asked Ginny quietly and Ginny nodded.

"She'll be fine," she answered. "It's just a tummy bug, it will go away on its own."

"I want it gone now." Lily moaned into her mother's shoulder.

"I know, baby."

Ginny and Harry met eyes for a minute, concern and worry passing between them. In the end, however, there was nothing more they could do and eventually Lily's stomach calmed down and Harry found himself lying next to Ron with Lily snuggled next to him. Hermione and Ginny had gone upstairs to try and get a little more sleep in what was left of the night. For a while, the room was quiet and both girls dozed off.

"If only Professor McGonagall could see us now." Harry said softly. "Who would have thought that we'd ever be here?"

Ron chuckled.

"It's a bit different from sharing a dorm at Hogwarts, isn't it?"

Harry smiled.

"It is different but there's nowhere I'd rather be."

Ron smiled, glancing down at Rose and he knew that Harry was admiring a sleeping Lily as well. He remembered the night Rose was born and he and Harry stared at her, proclaiming she was the most gorgeous little girl they'd ever laid eyes on. Even ill, Ron still thought his daughter was an angel in human form. Harry was right; vomit or not, there was nowhere he'd rather be.

* * *

><p>The dawn was cold and grey but the wind had calmed down slightly. The Muggle radio informed Hermione that power would be restored later that afternoon or by Christmas Eve at the latest. She switched the radio off, sipping her hot tea and enjoying the few moments' silence. Everyone else was still abed, which suited her just fine. She'd peeked into the pillow fort when she first came down and found it completely empty. Hermione realized everyone had, at some point, decided a bed was more comfortable than the floor.<p>

Hermione yawned for the third time in fifteen minutes. She was exhausted and there was a dull ache behind her eyes that told her she needed more sleep. Taking her tea with her, Hermione went back upstairs and crawled under the still-warm duvet.

* * *

><p>Harry's senses were on overdrive, it seemed, and he jumped when a door closed sharply.<p>

It took him a minute to realize he was lying next to Ron, who was snoring, and Lily's head was resting in the crook of his arm. Moving as carefully as possible, Harry got up and went into the hall. Teddy's door was open and a glance at the bathroom confirmed that was what Harry had heard. Albus and Hugo were still sleeping and Harry tucked the blankets around each of them before gently shutting their door again just as Teddy left the bathroom.

"Morn - " Harry stopped short and the smile fell from his face. "Teddy? Are you alright?"

"Hey, Harry," Teddy said weakly, though still smiling.

Harry heard the angry growl Teddy's stomach gave and Teddy wrapped his arms tightly around his abdomen.

"Did you just throw up?" Harry asked bluntly. Teddy leaned against the wall, taking a few deep breaths, and finally nodded.

"Yes."

Harry sighed and followed Teddy into his room. He pulled the green blanket up around his godson, who curled up tightly still clutching his stomach.

"You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"Tell you what?" Teddy asked as Harry brushed his forehead briefly.

"That you're ill."

"Oh, that." Teddy said as though being ill was a minor detail. "No, I wasn't."

Harry laughed at Teddy's nonchalant outlook. This was one of the things he loved most about Teddy. He had a fantastic sense of humour and virtually nothing fazed him.

"Secret's out, I'm afraid. Can I get you anything?"

Teddy shook his head.

"No, I'm fine. Go take care of Lily."

"Let us know if you need anything. We're here to help you and I promise I won't let Hermione coddle you."

A grin appeared on Teddy's face and he nodded.

"Deal."

"Alright," Harry said, smiling. He left the room but the smile disappeared once he was in the hallway. Things were not going as he'd planned. Lily and Rose were supposed to be better and they weren't. No one else was supposed to become ill and they had. The power was supposed to be back on so they could take James to St. Mungo's and it wasn't. He wanted to take the kids skiing and have snowball fights before cuddling in front of the fire with hot chocolate, not in front of the toilet with a compress. Harry wanted to be optimistic but it was proving difficult. What he had told James last night came floating back to him: bravery happened when it was least expected. It was a mental slap on the cheek and Harry squared his shoulders and went upstairs, crawling into bed with Ginny.

**A lot has happened in this chapter and most of it is build-up for future events. Thanks, as always, for your ongoing support and encouragement. It is highly appreciated so please review =) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**The wonders of weekends! Hello, everyone, for the second time this weekend. Thank you, as always, to my readers/reviewers/favourite-ers/followers for your ongoing support. It really does mean the world to me. There's not much else to say other than enjoy this chapter =) **

Harry fell asleep almost instantly after crawling back in bed with Ginny but their peaceful slumber didn't last long. Ron came into the bedroom, feeling self-conscious about seeing his best friend and his sister in the same bed. It was true that they had been married for years and, to be fair, they weren't even touching at the moment but Ron couldn't shake the awkwardness of seeing them in bed. It was the same sort of feeling he had every time Ginny had announced a pregnancy. Ron wondered if Harry had the same feeling towards him and Hermione. Despite these thoughts swirling in his mind, Ron shook Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, wake up."

Harry woke up with a start while Ginny blinked tiredly.

"What's wrong?" she asked her brother.

"James is crying," Ron explained. "But he won't tell me why. He looks bloody awful though."

Ginny sighed but Harry tossed back the covers.

"I'll go," he said to his wife. "I've gotten more sleep than you have."

Ginny smiled.

"Thanks," she murmured, closing her eyes again. "Let me know if you need help."

Harry nodded and followed Ron out of the room, lighting his wand in the first floor hallway before pushing open James' door. His son was indeed crying and had been for some time. Tear tracks marked his cheeks and his eyes were red.

"James!" Harry exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ron hovered near the doorway. "What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, Dad," James burst out, which caused a cascade of fresh tears. Harry pulled the boy into a tight hug and instantly noticed how warm James was.

"Sorry for what?" Harry asked, rubbing James' back to calm him down.

"I was trying to be brave but I … I can't!" James sobbed.

"Dry your tears," Harry murmured, reaching for a tissue. "You're doing just fine."

James pulled away and blew his nose and wiped his eyes but he still looked awful.

"Now," Harry said. "What's this all about?"

"My ankle really hurts, Daddy. I feel like rubbish!"

James rarely called Harry "daddy" so Harry knew his son wasn't exaggerating. He placed a firm hand on James' forehead.

"You've got a fever," he confirmed. "Does your stomach hurt?"

James shook his head.

"Not really."

"Are you hungry?"

"No."

His lower lip quivered and Harry glanced at Ron, feeling increasingly helpless.

"Can I look at your ankle?" Ron asked and James nodded. Ron pulled the quilt up and examined the blue cast.

"It looks alright," he said. "It's a little red right above the cast but that's about it."

Harry peered at the ankle momentarily before turning back to James.

"Do you think you can try some breakfast?" Harry asked. "You might feel better with a little bit of food in your stomach."

"Do I have to?" James asked as Ron righted the quilt.

"You should at least try." Harry replied. "I'll make whatever you want."

James sighed.

"I just want some fruit."

Harry smiled and patted James' arm through the blankets.

"I'll see what I can do. Do you want Uncle Ron to stay with you?"

James bit his lip, glanced at Ron who smiled, and nodded.

"Alright. I'll be right back."

Harry went to the kitchen and was busy looking through the fridge when he heard someone come in behind him.

"Do you know where Mummy is?"

Harry hit his head on the turned-off light in the fridge as he tried to straighten up.

"Ow!" he exclaimed, holding his hand to head. "I think she's still upstairs, Hugo. Can I help you?"

"No," Hugo sighed and went back upstairs, trailing Blankie behind him. Harry turned back to the fridge, his head still throbbing, and finally found the bag of apples Ginny and Hermione had bought. He cut one up and put it on a plate. Harry heard James laughing as he came into the room and Ron was grinning widely at his nephew from his spot on the floor. Instantly, Harry was reminded about how lucky he was to have Ron helping him. His friend may not be the best around vomit but he made the kids smile and that was some of the most powerful medicine in the world.

"Hugo just went off in search of Hermione," Harry said to Ron, sitting on the edge of the bed. Ron nodded, still smiling. He winked at James as he left.

"Remember, mum's the word."

James nodded and Harry wondered what they'd been talking about. He held out the plate of apple slices and James' smile fell.

"Do I have to, Dad?"

"Yes." Harry said, taking one for himself. James sighed but took a bite from an apple slice. He chewed it slowly and methodically before forcing himself to swallow. He did this with four out of six apple slices and then refused to eat any more.

"It's alright," Harry said. "You did well."

James sighed again.

"I guess I'm not that brave after all."

Harry's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He recalled James saying something about bravery earlier when Ron had found him crying.

"I wanted to be brave and deal with how much it hurt because I didn't want to bother you or Mum." James said, not meeting Harry's eyes. "I cried quietly for hours but I couldn't do it."

"Oh, James," Harry said with a sigh. "Crying doesn't mean you're less brave and I didn't want you to hide when you're in pain. Mummy and I are here to help in any way we can but we can't do that if we don't know you need help."

"But you can't do anything about it," James protested. "It would just be complaining."

Harry smiled sadly.

"The fact that you didn't want to complain makes you brave in my book," he said. "But I want you to promise me that if you're hurting that badly you'll say something. It's our job to take care of you."

James huffed but then gave Harry a small smile.

"Alright, I promise."

Harry smiled, kissing James' forehead.

"Good boy," he said. "Are you a bit more comfortable now?"

James nodded.

"I'm tired," he admitted. "Can I go back to sleep?"

"Of course," Harry said, standing. "I think it's going to be another pajama morning."

He tucked James in and left the room.

* * *

><p>"Mummy?" Hugo crawled into Ron and Hermione's bed and Hermione opened her eyes briefly. She beckoned him to come closer and Hugo happily settled himself in her arms and closed his eyes.<p>

Ron came up a few minutes later and smiled.

"Hi, Daddy," Hugo said brightly and Hermione's eyes opened again. Ron sat on the edge of the bed.

"Morning," he whispered. "Did you sleep well?"

Hugo nodded.

"Do you want some breakfast so we can let Mummy sleep some more?"

Hugo nodded again and crawled out from Hermione's grasp. Ron picked him up, tucked the quilt around Hermione's shoulder, and left the room again.

"Shall we get Albus, too?" Ron asked and Hugo nodded.

"Can I wake him up?"

"I suppose," Ron said, putting Hugo down in the hallway. Hugo ran to the room and Ron followed, coming to the doorway in time to see Hugo jump on Albus. Al groaned but he was smiling.

"Hugo!" he exclaimed. "Get off, you're squishing me!"

Ron laughed and swooped in behind Hugo, lifting him off Albus.

"How about some breakfast?" he asked. "Chocolate chip pancakes?"

"Yeah!" Albus exclaimed and Hugo nodded his approval.

"Alright, let's go."

"Should we get Teddy?" Albus asked as they passed his closed door and Ron hesitated. He didn't know Teddy was ill but he remembered what Harry had said about making sure he got some down time. Ron imagined being woken by Albus and Hugo would not impress the teenager. He happened to know Teddy was an impressive sleeper-inner.

"We'll let him sleep," Ron decided. "If he's not up by ten o'clock, we'll ambush him with socks."

Albus and Hugo went downstairs giggling and hoping Teddy wouldn't appear so they could wake him up at ten o'clock. As Ron was flipping the pancakes, Harry came into the kitchen.

"Morning, Albus," he said with a smile.

"Hi, Dad," Albus said, incorporating the phrase into the story he was telling Hugo without pausing. Harry shook his head in amusement and opened the fridge.

"Rose is awake," he informed Ron, pouring a cup of juice.

"How is she?"

"A little better," he answered. "She's not complaining about ghosts and she's not throwing up. That's good enough for now."

Ron nodded.

"I'll say. Do they want some breakfast?"

"Lily won't," Harry said. "She's parked in front of the toilet at the moment but I'll ask Rose. She hasn't thrown up in a while. Maybe her bug will be short lived."

"Blimey," Ron said. "Poor Lily. She's gotten hit hard with this. Any idea how much longer it will last?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't know," he said. "Ginny said it shouldn't be more than a couple of days but I'm not sure we can do this for that much longer. We're dropping like flies."

"What do you mean?"

"First Lily, then Rose, and now Teddy. Plus James has a fever, though I'm not sure if that's from his leg or the flu."

"Teddy?"

"Yeah," Harry said with a sigh. "He wasn't going to say anything but I caught him this morning."

"Sounds just like him," Ron said, stacking pancakes onto a plate. "For what it's worth, these two seem fine and we're all doing alright … though Hermione looked exhausted this morning. I left her in bed."

Harry nodded.

"We'll have to be careful," he said. "Or else we're going to be in over our heads."

"Daddy!" Lily's voice carried down the stairs.

"Oops, got to go." Harry said, hurrying away. Ron sighed and placed the plate of pancakes on the table.

"Alright, dig in," he said, sitting down with the boys.

* * *

><p>Harry appeared in the hallway but found Teddy in the bathroom with Lily.<p>

"You're alright," he murmured, looking green himself. "Come on, sit with me."

Teddy sat on the floor next to the toilet and Lily crawled into his lap. Harry smiled sympathetically at the pair as he knelt in front of them.

"Here," he said. "Have some juice."

Lily took a small sip and collapsed against Teddy's chest. Harry's eyes flickered to Teddy's face and saw him close his eyes, fighting the urge to be sick.

"I can take her back to her bed if you'd like," Harry said but Teddy shook his head.

"It's fine," he murmured. "We'll be puking partners, isn't that right, Lil?"

Lily nodded miserably and Harry stood, setting the cup on the counter.

"Alright, call if you need me."

He left the bathroom door open and after peeking in on Rose, who had fallen asleep again, Harry went upstairs to talk to Ginny.

"Morning, love," he greeted her, sitting on the bed. He tucked a piece of red hair behind her ear and leaned down to kiss her.

"Morning," she said, returning the kiss. "How are the kids?"

Harry sighed.

"Lily's still throwing up. Teddy's sitting with her in front of the toilet."

"That's sweet."

"It would be if he wasn't puking himself." Harry replied. "He's got this stomach bug, too."

"What about James?" Ginny asked. "Did you figure out why he was crying?"

Harry nodded.

"His ankle is really hurting him."

"Is there anything we can do about it?"

"I'll ask Hermione when she gets up." Harry said. "But that's not the worst of it. He's running a fever now but I don't know if that's because something is wrong with his ankle or if he's getting flu."

Ginny frowned.

"How high a fever?"

"Low grade," Harry answered. "I made him eat some breakfast. If he throws it up, then we know it's likely the stomach flu but if he doesn't … that worries me, Gin."

"Me, too." Ginny said with a sigh. "Is Albus alright?"

"Oh, sure," Harry said. "He and Hugo are still fine. Ron made them chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast."

"I will never understand how he became competent in the kitchen," Ginny said with a laugh.

"I don't know," Harry said, smiling. "But his pancakes smelled delicious."

Ginny laughed again but it transpired into a sigh.

"What do you think we do, Harry?"

"About what?"

"This holiday. Do you think we should just head home as soon as we can?"

Harry paused.

"Do you?"

"I don't _want_ to," Ginny answered. "But it might be the best thing. Poor James needs to go to St. Mungo's and if Lily is still ill, or if Al catches it, it would be easier to take care of them in our own house."

"But what if we're able to get James to St. Mungo's and the bug clears up?" Harry asked. "Then we've wasted a perfectly good two week holiday. Surely this bug can't last that long."

"No," Ginny agreed. "And I suppose we have four adults here and it'd just be two of us at home. It's easier to divide and conquer this way."

"Right," Harry said. "Provided none of us fall ill, either."

"Don't even think that way." Ginny warned.

"I can't help it." Harry replied with a sigh. "Hermione is exhausted, you're exhausted, and Ron and I have both fallen asleep in the girl's bed. We've all been exposed and if it travels as easily as it's proven it can, we're in big trouble."

Ginny sighed.

"I hope Hugo and Al make it through alright. Having six sick kids would make for a miserable day."

"And an even worse Christmas."

Ginny groaned.

"I had completely forgotten about Christmas," she said. "We need to get a tree and decorate it."

"I think we can push that until tomorrow," Harry said. "And we'll see if anyone is up for it then."

Ginny nodded and sighed again.

"How do you feel?" she asked Harry, studying his face.

"Tired but otherwise fine," Harry answered. "You?"

"Same."

Harry was about to ask if she wanted a cup of tea but Teddy's voice carried up the stairs.

"Harry? We need you!"

Harry rubbed his eyes beneath his glasses and stood.

"You're wonderful," Ginny said, catching Harry's hand and squeezing it. Harry squeezed it back before going down the stairs and stopping in the door to the bathroom. He cringed at the sight and Harry could piece together what had happened fairly well. Teddy had thrown up first which set off Lily but she hadn't known where to turn besides the floor. Teddy, realizing this, moved her to the toilet before draping himself over the edge of the bathtub. When Harry appeared in the doorway, Lily was crying and Teddy was draped over the edge of the tub, his face glimmering in sweat.

"It's okay," Harry said authoritatively. He picked his way across the floor and hoisted Lily onto the counter. He wet a washcloth and wiped her face.

"You're alright, Lily," he soothed, pulling out his wand.

"No, I'm not!" Lily wailed and Harry sensed she was cranky and tired. What she really needed was a good stint of uninterrupted sleep. Harry couldn't do much to soothe her besides hold her and he glanced at Teddy.

"Go to bed," he said but Teddy shook his head.

"I'm going to be sick again."

Harry sighed.

"We'll give you a bit of privacy then," he answered, taking Lily out of the bathroom and closing the door. He was trying to think of ways to get Lily to fall asleep but the only idea he came up with was sitting with her until it happened. Glancing down at her, Harry knew he didn't have much choice.

Rose was awake but quiet when Harry went back into the bedroom and he smiled at her as he tucked Lily in. Rose smiled back, which Harry took as a good sign. Harry sat on the edge of the bed and stroked Lily's hair and he could see his daughter was utterly exhausted. Her eyes slide closed but Harry didn't leave her side for almost half an hour, making sure Lily was fast asleep before doing so.

"Hey, Rosie," Harry whispered, kneeling by her side of the bed. "How are you doing?"

"Okay."

"Do you want something to eat?"

"No. Where's Mummy?"

"Upstairs, I think."

"Can I see her?"

Harry glanced at Lily and decided it couldn't hurt to take Rose out of the room for a while.

"Sure," he murmured, picking her up. Harry climbed the stairs and knocked on Hermione and Ron's door.

"Come in," he heard Hermione call and he opened the door. Hermione sat up when she saw Rose.

"Hi, sweetheart," she said quietly. "How do you feel?"

Rose shrugged and Hermione glanced at Harry.

"She's doing pretty well," he answered, setting Rose on the bed. "Her fever has gone down a little and she hasn't thrown up in a long time."

Hermione smiled.

"See?" she said. "What did I tell you? You'll be better in no time."

Harry was studying Hermione.

"Are you alright?" he asked and Hermione sighed.

"Just tired, I think."

"Are you sure? You're awfully pale."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and Harry held up his hands in mock defeat.

"I'm just asking," he said. "You've been exposed to the flu for the past three days."

Hermione sighed.

"I was hoping to just ignore it and it would go away."

Harry frowned.

"Ignore what?"

"The chills, the aches, just the general malaise."

Harry felt Hermione's forehead with the back of his hand.

"I know." Hermione said before he could tell her the bad news.

"Sorry." Harry said apologetically.

"There's nothing you can do about it," Hermione said, her fingers absently running through Rose's hair.

"How's your stomach?"

"Fine so far but give it a few hours."

Harry glanced at his niece.

"Shall I take her back to her bed?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, she's fine for now."

"Alright. Let me know if there's anything we can do."

Hermione nodded.

"Oh, Harry?"

"Yes?" Harry stopped in the doorway.

"Please don't tell Ron yet. He'll just worry."

Harry nodded.

"I won't. Get some sleep, Hermione."

He pulled the door closed and went to his and Ginny's room. Ginny had just stepped out of the shower (it had been cold but Ginny said she needed to feel clean) and Harry watched her brush out her long hair and told her the somber news.

"Well, like you said, it was bound to happen sooner or later." Ginny said. "Just be careful, Harry. I don't want you to be next."  
>"That makes two of us." Harry yawned.<p>

"Sleep," Ginny said, gently pushing her husband down on the bed and pulling the blankets around him. "I'll take over for a while."

"Thanks," Harry murmured, taking off his glasses. It didn't take him very long to fall asleep and Ginny finished getting ready before going downstairs. She checked on Lily, who was still sleeping, and Teddy.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"I've been better." Teddy answered and Ginny laughed.

"I bet you have."

"Is Lily alright?"

Ginny nodded.

"She'll be fine. Harry managed to get her to sleep so hopefully it will be enough to make her turn a corner."

Teddy nodded and yawned.

"You should sleep, too." Ginny said, leaving the room. A glance into James' room showed he had dozed off as well and the house was quiet for the first time since Lily had first gotten sick. Even so, Ginny couldn't help but wonder what the afternoon had in store.

**I'm not a huge fan of this chapter if I'm being honest. I think it's because the plot has slowed significantly with others catching flu and the monotony of just taking care of people. However, there are a few twists to come up so it will pick up again, I promise! **

**Please review – I would love to hear who you think should all catch this bug and who the lucky ones are. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, everyone! Apologies for the delay again … more paperwork and an impromptu trip halfway across the country for a student visa put me behind. Anyways, here is the next chapter … please enjoy! **

Ron and Ginny were playing a board game with Albus and Hugo and for forty minutes, the house remained peaceful. However, a shriek from the girls' bedroom caused Ron and Ginny to glance at each other before both dashing up the stairs. They met Hermione and Harry, who looked dazed, in the hallway and Ginny opened the bedroom door.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

The little girl was huddled under her blankets and only the very tips of her red hair could be seen. "There's a man in our closet!" Lily exclaimed, leaving the safety of her nest and launching herself into the nearest set of arms, which happened to be Ron's.

"First Rose and now Lily," Ginny said, frowning. "Something strange is going on."

Harry went to the door and pulled it open.

"_Lumos_," he muttered and he stepped into the closet, shining his wand into every corner. When he glanced up, his eyes widened and he stumbled back out of the closet, his wand still extended.

"Harry? What's there?"

"Who are you?" Harry demanded. Ron quickly handed Lily to Ginny and pulled out his wand. Ginny shooed Hugo and Albus back downstairs – they had curiously followed their parents – and followed with Lily in her arms.

Ron approached the closet and Hermione leaned against the doorframe, looking pale and slightly nauseated. Her wand was upstairs but she felt too ill to be of much use anyways.

"Who are you?" Harry demanded again.

"Please, let me explain," a man's voice said. He moved out of the closet and Hermione's eyes widened when she saw the silvery figure.

"You're a ghost!" She exclaimed and the man nodded.

"My name is Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third," the ghost said.

Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was wearing an antique dressing gown over a pair of paisley pajamas and mismatched socks (one was argyle and one was solid). He had a well groomed beard and mustache but his dark hair was tousled. His skin was remarkably pale for a ghost and there was a great deal of contrast between his face and his robe.

"You've been watching our girls." Ron said angrily, making it clear he believed that being a ghost did not make it acceptable to be living in the room where his daughter and niece were sleeping and dressing.

"No, you must believe me, I have not!" Lord Fitzgerald the Third exclaimed. "I assure you, Sir, that I am a man of propriety and would never dare to be, as I believe it is called, a Peeping Tom."

"But you're a ghost, you can move through the house. Why didn't you just leave?"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked surprised and Lord Fitzgerald the Third nodded.

"Yes, I know who you are. As I said, I am a man of propriety and pride myself on keeping up with all the news despite my deceased state and your story especially has not escaped me. To answer your question, I am not able to wander freely because this is a Muggle house and I am a Magical ghost. As you can well imagine, the Ministry of Magic does not appreciate having to alter memories on account of ghosts."

"So you stay in the closet?"

"Mostly, yes. However, once I realized it was a Wizard family staying here, and especially after I learned it was the famous Potters and Weasleys, I became curious."

"And Rose saw you."

"I am afraid Lady Rose caught me on several occasions, even from the window."

"But I've checked this room several times for other people using magic," Hermione said, trying to sound more awake than she was. "And we've all looked in that closet at least five times and you've never been there."

"The spell _Homenum Revelio_ does not work because I am no longer human." Lord Fitzgerald explained. "And whenever you checked the closet, I simply hovered in the very top of the wardrobe."

"And we never saw you?" Harry asked incredulously. The ghost smiled.

"Mr. Potter, too often do people miss what is right before their eyes. None of you truly believed Lady Rose had seen a man in her wardrobe so you were not looking for one. You were looking for empty space and that is what you saw."

Ron was still seething.

"But you were watching our girls!"

"Mr. Weasley," Lord Fitzgerald the Third began again. "You have my word that I did nothing that would contradict my status as a gentleman though I must admit that this became more difficult when the young ladies fell ill. My appearances after that were purely out of concern for their wellbeing."

His reply did nothing to ease the look of anger on Ron's face.

"I believe you had honourable intentions, Lord Fitzgerald," Harry said, stepping between the ghost and Ron. "But you've scared Rose and Lily. Given the circumstances, the last thing any of us need is two little girls who are scared to sleep in their beds."

"I am truly sorry," Lord Fitzgerald the Third said sadly. "I never intended to frighten them."

"Then why did you?"

Harry sighed. He shared Ron's indignation but getting angry or being rude wouldn't solve the problem. He looked at Lord Fitzgerald the Third and expanded on Ron's question.

"If you knew Rose was scared of you, why didn't you leave the room? There are plenty of closets you could haunt instead of this one."

"It is not that simple, I am afraid." Lord Fitzgerald the Third said with a deep sigh.

"Why not?" Ron demanded.

"Because this is where he died," Hermione answered and all three turned to her in surprise. She moved from the doorway and sank onto the bed, feeling slightly dizzy. "Some ghosts have stronger connections to their place of death than others, especially if their deaths were tragic. Remember Moaning Myrtle? She haunts the first floor toilet because she was murdered there but the Fat Friar roams the castle freely because he's so forgiving. He feels no hatred towards his executors and very little holds him back."

Hermione turned to Lord Fitzgerald the Third for conformation and the ghost nodded before speaking.

"It was indeed a very tragic death so while I have the ability to leave the wardrobe, I seldom do."

"Not to mention the Muggles," Harry added and Lord Fitzgerald the Third nodded.

"Precisely."

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"Ron," Hermione exclaimed. "You can't ask that!"

"Sure I can," Ron said. "I want to know what was so bloody tragic that he felt he couldn't leave the closet in Rose and Lily's bedroom."

"It is alright," Lord Fitzgerald the Third said to Hermione, who looked annoyed at Ron. "It is only fair that I share why I am unable to leave this particular wardrobe. It was 1953. We – my mates from Oxford and I – had come to this cottage for a hunting holiday."

"Hold on," Harry said. "You said you were a wizard. Why did you attend Oxford?"

"A very poignant question," Lord Fitzgerald the Third said approvingly. "It is true I am – was – a wizard and I did, in fact, attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was a Ravenclaw, if you are interested. However, I was Muggle-Born and always had a strong love for Muggle subjects. After my magical education, I decided to attend a Muggle university and undertake a Muggle career as a historian. I found the treatment of believed-to-be witches throughout the medieval era fascinating to examine from a Muggle perspective knowing, of course, that many of those women were in fact magically gifted. I wrote several papers comparing the biases of the two perspectives and published them in both the magical and non-magical historical community."

Harry glanced at Hermione and saw she'd perked up slightly and he knew she'd be looking up his papers when they got home.

"Okay, I get the point," Ron said impatiently. "But how did you die in a wardrobe?"

"Ah, yes," Lord Fitzgerald the Third said. "So sorry, I tend to be a bit long-winded. My peers always teased that I used twice as many words as needed."

"No kidding." Ron muttered and Hermione glared at him before looking at Lord Fitzgerald the Third.

"Please continue," she said and the ghost nodded.

"As I was saying, I was on a hunting trip with my mates from Oxford and we had enjoyed quite a successful day. I recall a crisp fall breeze and there was a faint scent of smoke in the air. We were remembering the good old days – back when we were in school, of course – and I saw in the distance a young girl playing along a riverbank. She was very beautiful, with flowing golden hair, and I could see she was enjoying herself and quite oblivious to the world."

Ron raised an eyebrow, about to make another comment about watching young girls but Harry glanced at him, silently telling him not to.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

"The girl lost her balance," Lord Fitzgerald the Third said and his voice filled with sadness. "And she fell into the river. Are you familiar with the local geography?"

"Not overly." Harry replied.

"Well, in that case," said Lord Fitzgerald the Third. "You should know that about five miles to the east there is a large waterfall. The girl was playing in one of its estuaries and when she fell into the water, the rushing river swept her towards the falls."

Hermione gasped and put her hands to her mouth.

"Yes, it is tragic," Lord Fitzgerald the Third agreed. "However, being the gentlemen that we were, we ran after the poor girl. I was quite fit at that age and sprinted to the riverbed, arriving before my companions. I could see only the very tips of her hair on the water's surface and I dove in without a second thought. The water was ice cold and the current was very strong. Still, I cut across it and reached the young girl. She was barely alive and she clung hard to me, a factor I had not considered in my calculations. The extra weight made it incredibly difficult to swim and on several occasions she and I dipped below the surface of the water."

"Did you die?" Ron asked bluntly.

"Of course not," Hermione said brashly. "He died in the closet, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." Ron said. "So what happened?"

"The only way I survived the river was thanks to my friends. Using their coats and shirts, they made a rope and once I got hold of it, they pulled us to safety. They did so just in time, too. The current had carried us dangerously close to the edge of the falls."

"Did the girl survive?"

Lord Fitzgerald the Third hung his head.

"No, she did not," he said quietly. "We wrapped her in as many dry layers as we had with us but she was too cold. She was in my arms and her lips were blue and, just like that, she was gone. The one thing I remember most clearly was her hair. Glistening in the sun, it looked like liquid gold."

Lord Fitzgerald the Third was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry," Harry said quietly.

"So am I," Lord Fitzgerald the Third replied and a transparent tear ran down his cheek. "Her name was Violet … such a beautiful name for such an innocent child."

"What happened then?" Ron asked and his voice was much softer.

"We alerted the authorities and Violet's parents came for their daughter. It was the worst sight I've ever witnessed. The cries her mother gave when she saw Violet lying still and cold on the riverbank still haunt me."

Hermione's own eyes were watering and Lord Fitzgerald the Third sighed.

"After we were through with the police, our troupe came home and went to bed. None of us had any appetite, as you can imagine, and I was sleeping in this room. During the night, I became violently ill because of my swim in the cold water. My best friend – Henry was his name – heard me crying out and came to sit with me. I had a very high fever and I knew that I was dying. Henry sat with me until dawn while my condition deteriorated and I finally sent him away for a cup of tea."

Lord Fitzgerald the Third sighed.

"Once he was gone, I mustered all the strength I had and shut myself into the wardrobe."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Wardrobes, Mr. Potter, are one of the most underappreciated pieces of furniture. They have practical purposes but I often found that sitting in a wardrobe provided a sense of security and a degree of calmness. There is only room for one and no one else can come in until you are ready for them to enter. It is, in a way, a physical extension of your mind."

Harry remembered his cupboard under the stairs and realized Lord Fitzgerald the Third was right. How many times had Harry escaped there from Dudley and his aunt and uncle? They were all too big to fit and the cupboard ensured Harry privacy and security, especially from Dudley's punches. The cupboard was where his imagination roamed and it was where he played, quite contentedly, with the few broken toys he owned. Despite the circumstances, Harry's best childhood memories were made in that cupboard.

"You had died when Henry came back, hadn't you?" Hermione asked and Lord Fitzgerald the Third nodded.

"Quite literally, my heart couldn't take the grief. Ever since then, I have lived in this wardrobe and watched hundreds of families stay in the cabin."

He turned to Ron.

"I must admit that having Lady Rose and Lady Lily staying in this bedroom has been both a joy and a sorrow for me. I have enjoyed watching the young ladies play because they reminded me greatly of Violet but seeing them has brought much sadness as well. I have been reminded how horridly unfair life can be."

Ron's face had softened considerably.

"I don't believe you did anything dishonourable," he said finally. "And I'm sorry for yelling at you."

"You have no need to apologize," Lord Fitzgerald the Third said kindly. "You were merely doing what every father should and protecting his daughter."

"Well," said Harry after an awkward pause. "Now that this is sorted, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Do we tell Lily and Rose there's a ghost living in their closet?"

"I think we have to," Ron said. "But we'll skip the detailed story."

"If I may," Lord Fitzgerald the Third said. "I believe I can be of some assistance in this situation. You are all very clearly exhausted and in dire need of sleep. I can watch over the young ladies and fetch you if something goes awry."

Harry glanced at Hermione and Ron, who shrugged.

"Why don't we see what Lily and Rose say," Harry suggested. "And then we'll decide."

Harry went downstairs to get Ginny and Lily while Ron retrieved Rose from their bed. Rose put up a fuss when Ron approached the room.

"No, Daddy, please, I don't want to go in there!"

"Rosie, calm down. It's alright, we'll explain everything."

He entered the room and Rose buried her face in Ron's neck. Lily was huddled in Ginny's lap, looking scared.

Lord Fitzgerald the Third smiled pleasantly at her.

"Rose, Lily, this is Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third," Harry said. "He's a magical ghost."

Rose was overcome by curiosity and peered at Lord Fitzgerald the Third.

"You've been the man in our closet!" she exclaimed. "And the one in the window."

"Yes." Lord Fitzgerald the Third replied. "I believe I may have scared you, Lady Rose."

Rose nodded.

"I am deeply sorry," Lord Fitzgerald the Third replied. "Can you possibly forgive me?"

Rose's second nod was less definitive.

"Lord Fitzgerald the Third lives in the closet," Hermione explained. "Just like Nearly Headless Nick lives in Gryffindor Tower."

"Why?"

"Ghosts usually live where they die."

Neither of the girls spoke but both continued to stare at – or, rather, through – Lord Fitzgerald the Third.

"Are you going to be mean us like Peeves?" Rose asked.

"Of course not," Lord Fitzgerald the Third answered. "I love children, though I never had any of my own. I am sorry that you feel ill and I wish there was something I could do to help you feel better."

"Lord Fitzgerald the Third has offered to stay here with you," Harry said. "He can tell you stories about when he was a boy at Hogwarts."

"What house were you in?" Lily asked.

"Ravenclaw."

"Are you going to be okay to stay in here, Rose?" Hermione asked and Rose nodded.

"What about you, Lily?"

Lily nodded as well and the grown-ups glanced at each other and decided Lord Fitzgerald the Third was a trustworthy ghost.

Hermione got off the bed and Ron put Rose down, the little girl hugging Moose close to her chest. Lily crawled off Ginny's lap and her mother fixed the blankets, kissing her forehead.

"You tell Lord Fitzgerald the Third if you're going to be sick, alright? He'll come get one of us."

Both Lily and Rose nodded and the four adults left the room. They were barely out the door and already Lord Fitzgerald the Third was telling them about his first evening at Hogwarts and the Sorting Hat.

"Well, that worked out better than anyone could have hoped for," Ginny said, though her smile faded when she glanced at Hermione. "Are you alright?"

Hermione blinked tiredly.

"I'll be fine."

Ron studied his wife.

"You're awfully pale," he observed. "Frankly, you look terrible."

"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said dryly. "I'm going back to bed."

She went upstairs and Harry glanced at Ron.

"What?" he asked. "She does look terrible."

Harry sighed.

"That's because she's ill."

"What do you mean she's ill?" Ron repeated. "She just said she's fine."

Ginny rolled her eyes and went downstairs, muttering under her breath about how unobservant Ron could be.

"She's not fine," Harry said. "She's coming down with the flu but she didn't want you to worry so she didn't say anything."

Ron sighed.

"That woman," he said. "I swear, Harry, she hates being restricted by human limitations."

Harry grinned.

"I know she does."

"I'll make her some tea before I talk to her."

"Good idea." Harry said as Ron followed Ginny down the stairs. Harry went to James' room and peered in.

"Hi, Dad."

Harry pushed the door open all the way.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sick."

Harry frowned and felt his son's forehead with the back of his hand.

"How's your stomach?"

"Fine." James said.

"And your leg?"

"It hurts."

"More or less than this morning?"

"A little less. My leg is awfully itchy, though."

Harry pulled up the quilt and saw that the skin at the top of the cast had been scratched roughly and a few spots were bleeding.

"I'll talk to Mum," he said. "And we'll see what we can do."

Harry left the room and called Ginny upstairs. Together they examined the cast but they couldn't find anything visibly wrong other than the scratch marks.

"We'll put some ice on it." Ginny said. "I know it's hard, but try not to scratch. If it's still this bad tonight, we'll talk about going to hospital again."

"Our hospital or a Muggle one?"

"We'll see what the weather's doing. For now, just try not to scratch."

James sighed.

"I'll try," he said. "But it's awfully itchy."

"If you'd like, I can tie oven mitts to your hands."

"Dad," James laughed. "That's silly."

"It is," Harry agreed, smiling. "But that's what Aunt Petunia did to me when I had chicken pox."

"Did she do it to Uncle Dudley?"

"She tried but he wouldn't let her." Harry said, smiling. "So what do you say? Can you manage not to scratch without the gloves?"

James nodded.

"Good man," Harry said. "We'll bring up lunch soon, alright?"

James nodded again and Harry and Ginny left the room.

"Did Petunia actually tie oven mitts to your hands?"

"Yes," Harry said. "It was the only time that I can remember where she took care of me while ill, though I remember her saying she didn't have time to take me to the surgery so I had better not let any of the pox get infected. It was all about her comfort, not mine."

"Clearly," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "Do you still feel alright?"

Harry nodded.

"Do you?"

Ginny nodded as well.

"I'm going to check on Teddy," she said. "Al and Hugo are downstairs and they're probably ready for lunch."

It was no secret that Harry wasn't much of a cook but he nodded bravely, taking on the challenge.

"P.B. and J. it is."

Ginny laughed as her husband went down the stairs.

**I believe only two reviewers have guessed that the man in the closet was a ghost – well done! My plot twists aren't completely unpredictable, it would seem. **

**Your thoughts are highly appreciated – thank you! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, friends! I'm beginning to feel like a broken record here but I always feel so bad for never updating on a regular basis so I'm very sorry! It doesn't seem fair – you are all so lovely to me in reviews and readership and I never return the favour. Regardless, know that you are highly valued and appreciated! In attempts to make up for it, there's a chapter of **_**Frozen**_** and a chapter of **_**Christmas in the Highlands**_** going up AT THE SAME TIME. Please accept this as my apology and enjoy reading! **

Harry passed Ron on his way to the kitchen, the latter holding a steaming cup of tea. Ron knocked gently on their closed bedroom door before opening it.

"Hermione?" he asked softly and he saw Hermione's silhouette as she sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked as Ron closed the door behind him. "Is Rose alright?"

"Rose is fine," Ron said with a small smile. "Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third is lulling them to sleep with stories about Hogwarts. I heard him mention Professor Binns."

"That'll be sure to do the trick, then," Hermione said, mirroring Ron's smile. Ron held out the teacup.

"Thank you," she said, taking the warm mug in her cold hands. The smile faded from Ron's face as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were feeling ill?"

Hermione blushed slightly and looked at her tea.

"I didn't want you to worry about me. Rose needs your attention much more than I do."

Ron sighed.

"That's not the way this works, Hermione. We have this conversation every time something happens to you."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably.

"I don't like having people take care of me," she replied, still studying the chipped rim of the teacup. "I never have. I like being independent."

"I know you do," said Ron carefully. Previous versions of this conversation had gone poorly and he wanted to avoid a row, especially with everyone around.

"But being ill does not make me think less of you."

"Really?" Hermione's voice was small and she finally let her eyes flicker up.

"Of course not!" he exclaimed. "The only reason you're ill now is because you were taking care of our daughter and niece. That doesn't prove you're weak, it proves you're a loving, caring mother and aunt."

Hermione sighed and Ron tilted his head.

"Doesn't it?"

"I guess." Hermione mumbled. "But I still hate it."

"I know you do." Ron replied. "And I don't blame you. Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thanks," Hermione said. "The tea is fine. I don't want to eat too much."

"How's your stomach?"

"I feel really queasy but I haven't been sick. Yet," Hermione added dryly. Ron patted her leg through the blankets.

"Maybe you won't be," he said. "With a little bit of sleep, you might be just fine."

"As much as I want to believe that," replied Hermione. "I think that's wishful thinking."

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe, but the only way to find out is to get some rest."

Hermione nodded.

"I'm sorry for hiding this from you."

"It's okay," Ron assured her. "I know being human sometimes makes you uncomfortable."

Hermione laughed and Ron kissed her forehead and stood up.

"Drink your tea and get some sleep," he said. "I'll check on you in a while."

Ron went to the first floor and peeked in on Rose and Lily. Lily had dropped off to sleep but Rose was still enamored with Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third, her eyes wide as he told his story. The ghost seemed to be enjoying the attention and was making dramatic gestures with his arms.

"Is everyone alright in here?" Ron asked and Rose glanced at her father. Ron noted it was the best his daughter had looked since she first got sick – there was more colour in her face and her eyes were sparkling like they normally did.

"Daddy, you should hear what happened to Lord Patrick in his first year at Hogwarts!"

Ron smiled.

"Maybe later," he said. "I need to check on your brother and Albus. Try and keep it down, alright? You don't want to wake Lily."

"Of course," the ghost replied with a little bow to Ron as he left.

* * *

><p>Ginny had knocked on Teddy's door before letting herself in.<p>

"Teddy?" she whispered.

"I'm awake," a slightly grumpy and muffled voice said. The pillow was pushed aside and the teenager's head became visible. Ginny smiled sympathetically.

"How do you feel?" she asked and Teddy groaned.

"Awful."

Ginny came closer and laid a hand on his forehead.

"You're burning up," she said. "Can I get you anything?"

"A time turner would be fabulous," Teddy replied. "That way I can undo all of this."

Ginny laughed.

"I wish it were that simple. Harry and I feel responsible for this and we're very sorry."

Teddy waved his hand.

"Don't be. It was bound to happen."

"We still feel bad," she sighed. "And I'm afraid there's not a lot we can do to make you feel better. Can I get you some tea or something to eat?"

"Tea would be good," he said. "Three sugars."

Ginny laughed.

"Just the way you like it, I know. I'll be right back."

She went to the kitchen and magically boiled water.

"How's Teddy?" Harry asked from the table where he, Albus, and Hugo were indulging in thick PB&J sandwiches.

"Miserable," Ginny said. "But he's still joking which is a good sign."

"It is," agreed Harry. "Not a lot dampens his spirits, not even the stomach flu in a snowstorm."

Ron came down the stairs and sat at the table, taking a sandwich from the plate.

"Lily is asleep," he told his sister and Harry. "But as long as Lord Patrick talking, Rose won't fall asleep. She's too curious."

"But at least she's not scared anymore," Harry pointed out and Ron nodded.

"True."

"It's good Lily is finally getting some sleep," Ginny said, finding the sugar and adding three large lumps to the teacup. "I hope this will help her turn the corner. Be back in a few – save me a sandwich."

She took the tea back upstairs and set it on Teddy's nightstand.

"There you are," she said. "Three lumps of sugar and some tea to go with it."

Teddy laughed and propped himself up.

"Thanks, Ginny," he said. "How is Lily?" he added after taking a sip. Ginny couldn't help but smile. Teddy and Lily were particularly close and it was endearing to see how much he actually cared about her.

"She's asleep," she answered. "We figured out why Rose was so terrified. There was a ghost living in their closet and - "

"A ghost?" Teddy interrupted and Ginny nodded.

"You'll have to meet him, he's quite the character. Anyways, he was telling the girls stories and Lily finally fell asleep."

"Good." Teddy said. "She was exhausted."

Ginny nodded.

"Yes. Call if you need anything, alright? We'll be around, as will the ghost."

"What's his name?"

"Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third."

"That's a mouthful."

Ginny laughed.

"That it is."

She left Teddy's room and went to check on James. He was sleeping and Ginny gently pressed her knuckles to his forehead. Much to her dismay, it was hot and dry and James' eyes opened a crack. Ginny smiled at him.

"How are you doing?"

"It hurts, Mummy," James whimpered and Ginny frowned.

"What hurts?"

"Everything. My leg and head especially."

"What about your stomach?"

James shrugged.

"It's okay, I guess."

Ginny sighed.

"Go back to sleep and I'll talk to Dad."

James nodded and his eyes slid closed again. Ginny rearranged the quilt, tucking his worn stuffed rabbit under his arm, and left the room. She went downstairs and joined Harry and Ron at the table – Albus and Hugo were in the sitting room, playing a game.

"James isn't doing well," she told them, taking the last sandwich from the plate. "He's still got a fever and is in pain."

"Until the weather clears up, we either have to take him back to the Muggle doctor or make him comfortable until we can get to St. Mungo's."

Ron glanced outside.

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to wait," he said. "If something is wrong, waiting might make it worse."

Ginny nodded.

"I agree with Ron," she said. "As much as James doesn't want to go, we have to think about what's best long term."

Harry sighed.

"He won't be happy but I think you're right. Hopefully the roads have been cleared enough so we can drive on them."

"Call the ski patrol," Ron suggested. "They'll tell you the best thing to do in terms of getting to a hospital."

"Good idea." Harry said, standing. He found the telephone in the kitchen and picked up the receiver before setting it down again.

"No power," he said. "The telephone won't work. I'll walk to the lodge."

"You're going to go outside in this weather?" Ginny exclaimed.

"I don't have much choice." Harry said, going to the closet and pulling out boots and snow gear. "James needs a doctor."

"I'll go with you." Ron said.

"I'm not sure that's a wise idea," Ginny said nervously. "What if something happens and you get lost?"

"Two are better than one," Ron replied, sitting down to put on his own boots.

"Until two are lost," Ginny argued. "Then one is better than two."

She sighed.

"I suppose it's not a _terrible_ idea," she said. "But come back as quickly as you can."

"Of course," Harry said, putting on his jacket. He kissed her cheek. "We'll be back before you know it."

With Albus and Hugo, Ginny stood at the large front window and watched Harry and Ron trek across the yard. The snow was deep and the wind was strong and she knew it would be hard for them to get to the lodge quickly. Still, once they had been enveloped by snow, she looked at the two boys.

"So," she said brightly. "What shall we do?"

Albus flopped onto the sofa and Hugo shrugged.

"Don't know."

"How about reading some stories?" Ginny asked. The boys shook their head. "Playing a game?"

"We've played everything twice."

"Colouring?"

"No."

Every suggestion Ginny made was met with disapproval and she sighed.

"Come on, guys, cheer up."

"Why? Everyone's ill and it's boring."

"It's almost Christmas," she said. "And then it's Hugo's birthday," she smiled at the boy but he didn't smile back which Ginny took as a bad sign. "And then it's New Year's."

"Yeah, but we're not _doing_ anything." Albus informed his mother. "I want to play outside."

"You can't today," Ginny said. "The weather is too bad."

"Dad and Uncle Harry are," Hugo said.

"They're going to the ski lodge," Ginny replied. "James needs to go to a healer and we need to figure out the best way to get him there."

"Why does James need a healer?" Albus asked.

"His leg is really hurting him." Ginny answered. "Something is wrong with it."

"Oh."

Ginny sighed and suggested hot chocolate. This was at least met with a "yes" though it was rather unenthusiastic. Once they were sipping the hot drink, Ginny slipped upstairs and peeked into the girls' room. Rose had finally dozed and Lily was still sleeping. She smiled at Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third, who had been looking out the window.

"Well done," she whispered and the ghost smiled.

"Lady Rose took a bit longer to get to sleep," he said. "As soon as I started talking about the History of Magic, however, she dropped right off."

Ginny chuckled.

"If you don't mind leaving your wardrobe for a while," she said. "I have two very bored little boys who would love to hear any story you can tell them."

"Of course, of course! Lead the way!"

Ginny could tell Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was enjoying his company and especially enjoyed how much he got to talk about this past. Ginny imagined he was rather lonely most days. She and the ghost went down the stairs.

"Boys," she said with a smile. "This is Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third. He lives in the wardrobe in Lily and Rose's bedroom. I thought you might like to hear some of his stories from when he was at Hogwarts."

Finally both Albus and Hugo looked excited and Ginny left them at the kitchen table. She knew that they'd be amused for at least a couple of hours.

Deciding to visit Hermione, Ginny climbed the stairs again wearily and knocked on the door. She heard the feeble "come in" and found Hermione in the bathroom.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked sympathetically, seeing her friend sitting on the floor near the toilet. Hermione sighed and blinked tiredly.

"Why don't you go back to bed?" Ginny suggested but the witch shook her head.

"No," she said. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

"Have you been?"

"No, but I don't dare leave."

"Then at least let me get you a pillow and blanket."

Before Hermione could object, Ginny retrieved the items and brought them back, tucking the blanket around Hermione.

"Are you sure you don't want to have something to eat? Maybe you just need some food in your stomach."

"No." Hermione sighed. "It doesn't help. When I was pregnant with Hugo, I felt just like this and food never helped."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What did you just say?"

"When I was pregnant," Hermione said in a tired tone. "I felt just like this - "

She stopped midsentence and met Ginny's eyes.

"No," she said. "It can't be. The girls have the flu, that's all this is."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked. "You said yourself you haven't actually been sick to your stomach and that seems to be the signature mark of this flu bug."

"But the fever …"

"It's cold outside and you're exhausted. Maybe your body just put up extra defensives, especially if you are pregnant. Didn't you ever get chills when you had morning sickness?"

Hermione nodded numbly.

"But … I … we …" she was groping for anything that could definitively squash the possibility but couldn't find it.

"Don't worry about it now," Ginny said though she knew that was sort of like telling raindrops not to hit the ground once they'd left the cloud. "If you are pregnant, this is normal and fine. If you're not, it's simply the flu. Either way you need rest and fluids."

Hermione nodded and Ginny smiled at her.

"It's not the worst thing in the world, Hermione."

"What's Ron going to say?"

"He'll be thrilled," Ginny replied. "You know that."

A small smile crept onto Hermione's lips.

"He would be, wouldn't he?"

Ginny smiled back, nodding.

"He and Harry went to the lodge but do you want me to send him up when he gets back?"

"Why did they go to the lodge?" Hermione asked, deliberately not answering Ginny's question.

"James needs to go to the Muggle doctor," answered Ginny. "He's not doing well but we don't know if it's safe to drive somewhere. We're hoping the ski patrol will be able to help."

Hermione nodded and closed her eyes, taking in a deep breath as the wave of nausea came.

"I'll leave you be," said Ginny, standing. "Call if you need anything and I promise I won't say a word to Ron."

"Thanks, Gin," Hermione murmured, the heel of her hand pressed against her forehead. She heard the bedroom door close and soon the worst of the nausea passed and she slumped against the bathtub. Pregnant … it wasn't impossible but it wasn't planned by any means. Despite knowing he would likely be excited, she had one thing on her mind: what would Ron say?

* * *

><p>It took almost two hours for Ron and Harry to return from the lodge and when they did, their faces were rosy and their hair and closed dusted white. Ginny ran to greet them.<p>

"Thanks." Ron said, shivering as he pulled down his scarf. "Boy is it cold out there."

Ginny made a strong pot of tea while they took off the snow clothes.

"What did the ski patrol say?" she asked, pouring three cups. Albus and Hugo were perched on the sofa, still talking to Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third. Harry sighed, wrapping his cold hands around the hot mug.

"Unless it was an absolute emergency, they said we should wait till tomorrow morning."

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" she asked her husband.

"I think we should leave it up to James." Harry replied. "We'll tell him what the ski patrol said and if he feels awful enough to want to go, then we should."

Ginny nodded agreement.

"I was up there about half an hour ago," she said. "He's still got a fever and there's a rash around the top of the cast. I don't know if that's normal or not but he said it's really itchy."

"How's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Alright, I think. I checked on her right after you left but I haven't seen her since. Lily and Rose are still sleeping and Teddy's taking care of himself. I know he's been sick a few times but he just goes back to bed."

"Do you want me to go with Harry and James to hospital?" Ron asked. "I don't mind either way. I can go with them or stay and take care of the girls. I think our ghost has pretty much got looking after Hugo and Albus covered."

Ginny laughed.

"I'm glad he does," she said. "They're getting bored with everyone being ill and having nothing to do. We'll see what James says about going to hospital first and then figure out who will go." She glanced at Harry.

"Should we go talk to him?"

Harry finished his tea and nodded. Together, they went upstairs and Ginny sat on James' bed while Harry stood beside, looking concerned. They explained to James their concerns.

"What do you want to do?" James asked nervously.

"We wanted to see what you wanted to do," Harry said. "You're the only one who knows how you're feeling and if you think the pain is serious enough, we'll take you into hospital again."

James bit his lip and looked at his mother, who squeezed his hand gently.

"I want to go." James said finally. "I'm scared something is wrong with my ankle and they didn't fix it right."

"I'm proud of you, James." Harry said, smiling at his son. "I know you don't like the Muggle doctor but I think you made a wise choice."

James shrugged and Ginny spoke again.

"Uncle Ron offered to go with you and Dad if you'd like," she said. "Or I can come. Which do you want?"

"Uncle Ron," James said. "He tells funny stories."

"Alright," Ginny said with a smile. "We'd better get you ready to go."

While Ginny helped James, Harry went to check on Lily and Rose and then Teddy.

"How are you feeling?" he asked his godson, feeling his forehead.

"This," Teddy said with a sigh. "Is gross."

Harry laughed.

"I know it is," he said. "But you're handling it well, all things considered."

"Thanks." Teddy said drily. "That's not really a compliment you want to hear, though."

"I know," Harry repeated. "Ron and I are taking James to hospital but Ginny is downstairs if you need her."

"What's wrong with James? Where's Hermione?"

"Hermione caught the flu and James' leg is really hurting him," Harry explained. "And he's running a fever. We're just going to get him checked out to make sure nothing is seriously wrong."

Teddy nodded.

"Are you driving?"

"Yes," Harry said. "We hope to be back tonight but we'll see how bad the roads are."

"You should put a supersensory charm on the car, or at least one that stops you from running into other cars. Is there a charm for that?"

Harry shook his head.

"Sadly not," he said. "But the supersensory charm is a good idea. At least I'll be aware if something is going to hit us."

"Maybe you should just fly to hospital in a Ford Anglia," Teddy said, raising an eyebrow and he and Harry began to laugh. The laugh turned into a cough and Harry had to hurry before Teddy threw up on the quilt.

"Maybe avoid the jokes for a bit," Harry said once Teddy was finished. The teenager, freshly pale, nodded and put a pillow over his face.

"Kill me, Harry. Please. This is miserable."

"I know, Teddy," Harry said. "But hang in there. You'll get better soon."

"Not soon enough."

Harry sighed.

"Let Ginny know if you need anything."

"Will do. Drive safe and tell James I hope he feels better."

"Okay. Get some sleep."

Harry left the room and met Ron in the hallway.

"Did Ginny tell you that you're coming with us?"

Ron nodded.

"Yep," he replied. "I just went to tell Hermione but she was sleeping in the bathroom."

"The bathroom?"

"Yes, the bathroom." Ron confirmed. "I moved her to the bed and left her a note for when she wakes up. She didn't feel that warm to me but I guess her stomach was really upset for her to camp out next to the toilet."

"Poor Hermione," Harry said with another sigh. "Are you ready to leave?"

Ron nodded and soon James was buckled into the backseat of the car with a blanket, a bucket (just in case), a snack, a book, his pillow, and his stuffed rabbit. Ron was in the passenger seat and Harry put the car into reverse. They crawled down the magically-cleared driveway and disappeared down the street.

**This story practically writes itself and it keeps growing! Every chapter has new, unexpected things happening that even I didn't plan but I'm not complaining. I love when that happens =)**

**Your reviews and comments are very appreciated, thank you! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, everyone! I have been so touched by your countless reviews this week for both of my stories that I've wanted to do nothing but write so you get another double post! Thank you, as always, for your support and encouragement. It means the world to me. I've gotten lots of great ideas from reviewers for this story, many of which I'm eager to include in coming chapters. But in the meantime, please indulge! **

Evening soon came and Ginny made a large pot of hot soup for supper. As it simmered, she went to the sitting room and found Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was still talking animatedly.

"And then, of course," he said to Hugo and Albus, who were literally on the edge of their seats. "I had no choice but to use an old broom to retrieve the object from the roof of the school. Not to do so would have meant a month's detention, especially if Professor Dumbledore had caught us!"

"I hate to interrupt," Ginny said with a smile. "But supper is ready."

"Come with us, Lord Patrick," Albus said, motioning towards the kitchen. "He can have some, can't he, Mummy?"

"A very kind offer," replied the ghost. "But I am not able to partake in food anymore. However, if your mother permits me, I will continue my tale over your meal."

"Can he, Auntie Ginny? Please?" Hugo asked and Ginny laughed.

"I don't see why not," Ginny replied, leading the way to the kitchen.

"Did you know Professor Dumbledore, Mummy?" Albus asked and Ginny nodded, placing bowls in front of Albus and Hugo.

"I did," she said. "And Daddy knew him very well. That's one of the men you're named after, Albus."

Albus' eyes grew with excitement.

"Really? Professor Dumbledore's name was Albus, too?"

Ginny nodded, returning with the third bowl of soup and sitting.

"He was very special to Daddy and he insisted on calling you Albus in his honor. And your second name, Severus, was another professor at Hogwarts. We called him Professor Snape."

"Was he like Professor Dumbledore?"

Ginny contemplated the question for a moment.

"Yes and no," she finally said. "He wasn't an extraordinarily powerful wizard like Dumbledore was and very few people genuinely liked Professor Snape, especially while he was at Hogwarts. But," she continued, pushing Hugo's bowl closer to him as he dribbled soup from his spoon as it moved between the bowl and his mouth. "He cared very much about your father and did some very brave things in his life."

Ginny knew that Snape had really cared for Lily Evans more than he'd cared for Harry but that was not a conversation to have with a five-year-old. She glanced at Albus and continued.

"When we were deciding what to call you he told me that Severus Snape was the bravest man he'd ever known. He said that if we called you Albus, your second name had to be Severus. I didn't stand much of a chance at calling you anything else."

"Why was he the bravest man Daddy ever knew?" Albus asked and Ginny glanced at Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third, who knew enough about Snape and Dumbledore's dealings to know they were not stories for children's ears.

"Shall I continue with my tale?" the ghost asked. "As I was saying, the book had gotten stuck on the roof of one of the highest towers of the castle and -"

"I want to know what made Professor Snape so brave." Albus interrupted.

"Albus," Ginny warned. "You just interrupted Lord Patrick."

"Sorry," the boy replied offhandedly. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I'll tell you when you're older." Ginny promised. "You don't need to know it right this instant."

"Yes, I do!"

"Albus," Ginny said sharply. "That is enough."

Albus heard in his mother's voice he had pushed his limits. He didn't answer but turned his attention back to the ghost who, in attempts to smooth things over, spoke as if nothing had happened.

* * *

><p>After their meal was finished, the boys ate their pudding and Ginny loaded up a tray with four steaming bowls of soup, warmed by a heating charm. She went first to Teddy's room and found it empty. She'd noticed the closed bathroom door and set the tray down on the desk to wait. A few minutes later, Teddy came stumbling into the room and Ginny frowned as he fell into bed.<p>

"I brought you some soup," Ginny said, instantly tucking the blankets around Teddy. "But I imagine you don't want it."

Teddy shook his head.

"No," he murmured. "I don't want anything to eat ever again."

Ginny chuckled quietly and laid her hand on Teddy's forehead.

"Can I get you anything that will help?"

"No," Teddy said miserably. "Nothing will."

Ginny frowned. Her maternal instincts were telling her something else was bothering Teddy – something emotional rather than physical.

"What's wrong?" she asked gently, sitting on the bed and Teddy looked away but Ginny saw his eyes brimming with tears.

"Teddy."

A tear ran down the boy's face and he scrubbed it away angrily.

"This isn't about being sick," Ginny continued quietly. "So what is it about?"

Teddy lost the battle and he let out a sob before rolling on his side and burying his face in his pillow. Ginny didn't stop him put but a hand on his heaving shoulder, rubbing her thumb back and forth gently. Eventually Teddy ran out of tears and turned around again, gulping for air. His eyes were red and his cheeks tearstained.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked again and Teddy sighed.

"It's so silly, I've never known them and I can hardly complain, being here with you and Harry and Ron and Hermione but I miss my parents."

Ginny took his hand in hers, squeezing it gently.

"There's no shame in missing them, Teddy. It doesn't matter if you've met them or not. Harry still wakes up in the middle of the night sometimes and cries because he misses his mum and dad."

"Really?"

Ginny nodded.

"Yes," she said. "And even though we think of you as part of our family, Harry and I understand that it's not always the same thing as having your own parents to help you and take care of you."

"Really?" It was about the only word Teddy was capable of saying and again Ginny nodded.

"Of course. Harry practically grew up at our house when he was your age but there were times when he struggled with not having his parents."

Teddy sighed.

"I feel so childish," he said, wiping his eyes again. "I want to be a good example for James and Lily and everyone but it's hard to always be happy and I hate _not_ being happy. I feel like I'm not strong when I'm not happy."

"Everyone needs help sometimes, even people who are very strong. And after all, doesn't knowing your weakness help you far more than pretending it's not there?"

"I guess," Teddy said tiredly.

"I know." Ginny corrected, kissing his forehead. It had been years since Ginny had tucked him in and kissed him goodnight but Teddy didn't complain.

"Do you think you can try just a bit of soup?" she asked. "It's mostly broth."

Teddy looked slightly green at the very mention of food and Ginny stood.

"I'll leave it here for now," she said, placing the bowl on the desk. "There's a warming charm on it."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"You're welcome," Ginny replied, picking up the tray. "I love you, Teddy."

"I love you, too."

Ginny closed the door behind her and paused before going into Lily and Rose's room. Her heart ached for Teddy, much like it had for Harry when he struggled with the harsh reality of not truly having a family. She'd have to mention it to him and maybe Harry and Teddy would talk about it more before Teddy went back to Hogwarts.

With as much difficulty as the last time, Ginny opened the door to the girls' bedroom and smiled when she saw both girls still sleeping. She almost hated to wake them but it had been hours since they'd eaten anything and Ginny hoped they'd just go back to sleep. A full stomach and a full night's rest would do wonders, she was sure.

She set the tray down and went to Lily's side, sitting on the edge of the bed and stroking her hair. Lily's eyes fluttered slightly and Ginny smiled.

"Hi, sweetheart," Ginny whispered. "Did you have a good sleep?"

Lily nodded and her eyes slipped closed again. Ginny laughed quietly.

"Lily," she said and the brown eyes looked back at her through narrow slits. "Do you want some soup? It's the kind you like."

Lily thought for a minute before nodding and Ginny had never been so relieved. She sat Lily up slightly and put a pillow on her lap, setting the bowl of soup on the pillow.

"Careful not to spill," Ginny cautioned and Lily slowly took a few timid bites. However, once she realized her stomach wouldn't instantly rebel, Lily ate it all.

"Well done," praised Ginny, taking the empty bowl. "And you didn't even spill! I'm so proud of you."

Lily smiled tiredly at her mother's words.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"I feel yucky."

Ginny's smile fell to a frown.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm all sticky and sweaty and gross."

"Would you like to take a bath?"

"Uh-huh."

"I think we could do that."

Ginny held out her arms for Lily.

"We'll use the bath in Mummy and Daddy's room," she said, carrying her daughter upstairs. A warm bath later, Lily was clean, dressed in fresh pajamas, and snuggled into Harry and Ginny's bed.

"Why can't I go back to my bed?" Lily asked as Ginny tucked the blankets around her.

"Because I'm going to change the sheets," Ginny answered. "It won't be for long."

"Can you get me Suzi, please?"

Ginny smiled.

"Of course."

Ginny retrieved the baby doll from the other bed and then left Lily, who was already dozing again. The soup, thanks to the charm, was still warm when she woke up Rose. It took Ginny much longer to convince Rose to eat but in the end, she finished the bowl of soup.

"Do you want to take a bath?" Ginny asked. "Lily had one and said she felt much better after."

Rose hesitated, clutching Moose to her chest.

"Where's Mummy? I want Mummy to help me."

Ginny sighed.

"Mummy's not feeling well," she said. "She has what you and Lily have. Her tummy hurts."

Rose pouted.

"What about Daddy?"

"Daddy's gone with Uncle Harry to take James to the healer."

Rose's pout grew.

"Come on, Rosie, it's not so bad. Just a quick bath and a fresh set of pajamas and you'll feel much better."

Rose sighed.

"Do I have to?"

Ginny considered saying yes but shook her head.

"No," she replied. "But it would make me very happy if you did."

Rose was quiet before finally agreeing.

"That's my girl," Ginny murmured, picking Rose up. She noted Rose was much warmer than Lily, which wasn't completely unexpected. Lily had gotten sick first and Ginny suspected Rose's fever would break in the next twelve hours or so. Lily was already fast asleep when Ginny took Rose to their bathtub. As soon as Rose was clean, Ginny dressed her, combed her hair, and took her back downstairs. Magic aided in changing the sheets and Rose was tucked in again.

"Where's Lily?" Rose asked, rubbing her eyes with a clenched fist.

"In my bed," Ginny answered. "I'm going to get her now."

It was only as she was climbing the stairs did Ginny realize how dark the house had become as night fell. The power was still off, which made the halls chilly, but Lily was still warm from her bath and the remnants of a low grade fever when Ginny placed her beside Rose.

"Where's Lord Patrick?" Rose asked, fighting to stay awake.

"Downstairs," Ginny replied.

"Can he come up to say goodnight?"

Ginny smiled.

"I'm sure he would love to," she said. "He'll probably spend the night in the wardrobe, too."

Rose smiled slightly and Ginny left the room and went downstairs.

"Alright, boys," she said. "It's bedtime."

"But I'm not tired." Albus instantly complained but a look from his mother told him it didn't matter. It was bed time.

"Come on, Hugo," Albus said with a sigh. Ginny glanced at Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third.

"I have a little girl who would like you to say goodnight."

The ghost beamed and followed the boys upstairs. Ginny trailed behind, taking the bowl of soup from the bedroom and leaving the ghost singing lullabies to Rose. She ventured upstairs again – she realized she would be in excellent shape if this continued much longer. She was doing the stairs at least twenty times a day – and knocked on Hermione's door.

Hermione was awake and sat up when Ginny came in.

"How are you fairing?" Ginny asked once she'd handed over the soup.

"If this is the flu," she said, stirring the soup. "I feel sorry for Lily and Rose and Teddy. It's awful and they're so young to deal with it."

"And if it's not?"

"I know it's worth it in the end but it's still awful."

Ginny laughed and Hermione at least smiled.

"I saw Ron's note," she said, finally taking a bite of soup. "Was James feeling that poorly?"

Ginny nodded.

"He was complaining about the pain," she replied. "He has a high pain tolerance and only complains if something is really bothering him."

"You mean he's like Harry."

"Exactly," Ginny agreed. "We let him decide if it was bad enough to warrant another trip to Inverness and he said it was so we know he's uncomfortable. Plus he had a fever and rash, which we were concerned about."

"It's probably good they went," Hermione said and Ginny nodded.

"I just hope the roads are alright."

"When did they leave?"

"Mid-afternoon," Ginny replied, glancing at her watch. "It took us two hours to make the drive the first time but let's say it takes three to get there because of the weather. That means they'd arrive around seven o'clock and then there's three hours back plus the time in-between … I think they should be home around midnight."

Hermione nodded.

"I hope James is alright."

"Me, too," Ginny said. "I hate seeing him hurt so much."

"It's always hard," Hermione replied. "And it always will be."

"I know," Ginny sighed. "It's a curse of motherhood. Have you gotten any sleep?"

Hermione nodded.

"Quite a bit, actually. I only woke up about an hour ago."

"Have you been sick?"

"Three times," Hermione answered. "But I don't feel that bad now."

"Apparently," said Ginny, glancing at the near empty soup bowl. "Do you want some tea?"

"Don't worry about it, Ginny. You've been running around all day, I'm sure."

"It's no problem at all," Ginny replied with a smile. "Be back in a jiffy."

She returned with a cup of tea for Hermione, which she exchanged for the empty bowl, and went back to the kitchen. She did the washing up before checking on her patients once last time before turning in for the night. Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was lovingly watching the girls sleep (Ginny was glad Ron didn't see this) and she bid him goodnight. Albus and Hugo had dropped off quickly (boredom, Ginny knew, could be just as exhausting as constant activity), and Teddy was snoring loudly.

Ginny took a hot bath of her own before settling herself on the sofa downstairs. She magically created a warm fire and snuggled under a blanket. Outside, she could hear the wind but it wasn't as strong as it had been that morning. The storm, it seemed, was finally letting up. The more Ginny thought about it, she realized this applied to the stomach flu as well as the weather. Lily and Rose were on mend, Teddy would be soon, Hermione might be ill at all, and so far everyone else was alright. James would get sorted and hopefully feel better by Christmas and then they could all enjoy the last week of their holiday. As Ginny dozed off, she hoped this wasn't merely wishful thinking.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to peak over the edge of the horizon when the front door opened and Ginny jerked awake, her heart pounding. She'd been awake most of the night, waiting and worrying for her husband, brother, and son to return home. She'd been awake when the power came back on around three o'clock but it had been around four o'clock when exhaustion took over and forced her to sleep.<p>

"It's just us," Ron's voice called and Ginny relaxed, stretching and standing. She hugged the blanket tightly around herself and went to the front hall. Ron looked exhausted and James was asleep in his arms.

"I'll be down in a sec," Ron said, nodding towards the stairs. "Harry's just getting James' things."

Ron disappeared and Ginny held the door open for Harry as he came in, his arms laden with pillows, blankets, books, bucket, and more. He set it all down haphazardly on the sofa. Ginny followed and walked into his open arms.

"Alright?" Harry asked, breathing in Ginny's shampoo.

"Yeah," Ginny replied, glancing up at her husband. "You ought to be in bed, though. You look dreadful, Harry."

Ron came down the stairs, yawning widely.

"As he should," he said and Ginny looked confused. "Let's just say that I drove home while Harry and James shared the back seat. And the bucket," Ron added before going to the kitchen for some breakfast. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed and she reached up to place her hand on Harry's cheek.

"You've got a fever," she murmured.

"I know."

Harry's eyes were closed and his arms were still wrapped around Ginny.

"Go to bed," she said. "I'll be there soon. I just want to talk to Ron for a second."

She freed herself from his grasp and gave Harry a gentle push towards the stairs. Ginny sighed and went to the kitchen, where Ron was making a sandwich.

"What did they doctors say about James?"

Ron continued to slather peanut butter on the two pieces of bread.

"The rash is a reaction to the plaster," he said. "And the fever is likely due to the rash and stress that James' body is under. He didn't think James had the stomach flu but he was worried about the rash getting infected, especially if he's sweating out a fever."

"Did they prescribe anything?"

Ron nodded.

"They told us to keep the area clean and dry and we have an ointment to put on it. He also gave James a stronger dose of pain killers and these seemed to work. Other than that, he said to keep up with the fluids and rest and try to keep off it as much as possible."

"That sounds pretty straightforward. I'm glad it's nothing serious." Ginny said. "Are you doing alright? Why are you so late? I thought you'd be home around midnight at the latest."

"Well, it took almost four hours to get there and then the A&E was busy due to the storm and it took another four hours to drive home. We had to stop quite a few times for Harry coming back. He was getting quite travel sick so we stopped every forty-five minutes or so for him to get some air. How is Rosie?"

"Lily and Rose are both much better. They even ate supper last night and had a bath. Teddy is still quite ill and Hermione's very uncomfortable. Albus and Hugo are bored but otherwise fine."

"And you?"

Ron studied his not-so-little little sister.

"Just tired," Ginny said and yawned to prove it. "I didn't sleep much last night. Were the road conditions okay?"

"On our way there they were terrible but Harry put a supersensory charm on the car. It actually saved us from a really bad accident. By the time we came home, though, the storm was pushing out and the snowplows were out. The road was relatively clear but we kept the charm on the car just in case. Are the kids still sleeping?"

Ginny nodded.

"Then let's head to bed before they wake up. We all need sleep."

Ron and Ginny went upstairs and said goodnight before Ron undressed and slipped into bed. When he pulled the covers towards him, Hermione's eyes opened.

"You're back," she murmured and Ron nodded.

"About half an hour ago," he said. "How do you feel?"

"Tired, exhausted, and sick."

Ron frowned, feeling Hermione's forehead.

"You don't have much of a fever," he observed. "Maybe it'll be a short lived flu bug."

Hermione hesitated momentarily.

"Ron … what if I'm not ill?"

"How could you not be? Everyone in this house is. What else could it be?"

Hermione looked at Ron and he noticed she had dark bags around her eyes.

"What if I'm pregnant?"

For a moment, Ron wasn't sure he'd heard his wife correctly.

"Pregnant?" Ron repeated. "You think this is morning sickness?"

"I don't know." Hermione said quietly. "It feels more like morning sickness than it does the flu. I haven't thrown up very much, just been really queasy."

"Could you really be pregnant?"

"I think so." Hermione replied timidly, unsure if Ron was angry or happy.

"Hermione!" Ron said exclaimed and he was beaming. His leaned over and kissed his wife, placing a hand on her stomach through the blankets. "That's wonderful!"

"Wonderful?" Hermione repeated weakly and Ron nodded.

"Yeah, of course it is … isn't it?"

"Another baby wasn't part of the plan. What about my job? What will Rose and Hugo think?"

There was a slight hint of panic in Hermione's voice and Ron could tell that his wife was anxious about the prospect of another child.

"Hermione, you need to calm down." Ron said gently. "You'll do your job just like you did with the other two pregnancies. As for Rose and Hugo, Rosie will be thrilled and Hugo will get used to the idea. A baby is a miracle whether they were planned or not. You should be happy."

"I don't know what to feel," Hermione replied. "Except nauseous."

"That will pass," Ron said immediately. "You know it will. Remember how sick you were with Hugo? That went away and so will this."

"Only if I actually am pregnant. It could just be the flu."

"When will you know for sure?"

"I suppose whenever we can get a pregnancy test."

"I'll go now." Ron threw off the covers but Hermione stopped him, grabbing his hand.

"It's the crack of dawn on Christmas Eve. Nothing will be open, especially given the storm. We'll just have to wait but I imagine," she said, shifting uncomfortably. "We'll know in a few days simply by how I'm feeling."

Ron knew Hermione was right and lay down again facing her. He tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Let me know if I can do absolutely anything to help, alright?"

Hermione nodded.

"Do you want to tell Harry?"

"Does Ginny know?"

"She's the one who suggested it in the first place."

"Oh." Ron thought a moment. "I'll tell Harry but we won't tell Teddy or the kids. No need to get them excited in case you're not pregnant after all."

"Alright," Hermione agreed. "Go to sleep, you look exhausted."

While he was exhausted, Ron knew he wouldn't fall asleep anytime soon. He was too excited about the prospect of another baby. As the sun rose, the house remained quiet and eventually he dozed off.

**Like I said earlier, I've got lots of ideas for more chapters and I'm excited to keep writing. If you have any comments on the story or an idea to share, I'd love to hear from you in a review! Thanks =) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, once again my fellow Harry Potter lovers :D I hope you are all doing well and making the most of this back to school season, student or not. It's a season of change, to say the least, and some is good and some is bad, depending on perspective. One thing I've found bad is that my back-to-school cold has made an early appearance so please forgive any typos that may occur … I'm rather out of it at the moment! Regardless, thank you for your support and enjoy the chapter! **

Hugo and Albus were up earlier than anyone would have liked and Hugo went to see his father, who yawned tiredly but got up nonetheless. It didn't take very long for Ron to fall asleep again – at the breakfast table, next to his cup of strong black coffee, in fact – and the boys looked at each other.

"Now what?" Hugo asked as Ron gave a loud snore. Albus shrugged.

"We could get my mum."

"Or we could play." Hugo said, grinning. Clearly, the prospect of playing in an unsupervised house was much more fun than waking up Ginny and Albus and Hugo abandoned their breakfast dishes and ran to the sitting room. Once they got there, they stared at each other.

"What do you want to do?" Albus asked after a moment's silence and Hugo shrugged. Albus' eyes lit up.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "Let's find Teddy. We never got to throw socks at him yesterday morning, remember? Your dad said we could wake him up but we never got to!"

Hugo's smile mirrored the one Albus was wearing and he nodded enthusiastically.

"Let's go!"

The two ran up the stairs and took all their socks from their cupboard and, arms full, Albus pushed open the door to Teddy's bedroom. The teenager was under a pile of blankets – a midnight chill had crept up on him and he'd grabbed every blanket he could find– and Albus pointed, Hugo nodding.

"One, two, three!" Albus whispered and on three, poor Teddy was bombarded by socks though it took a direct hit to the face to wake him.

"Hey!" Teddy complained angrily. "Stop it!"

"Hi, Teddy!" Albus said brightly, climbing onto the bed. He crawled onto Teddy's stomach.

"Al, no …" Teddy moaned. "Al, get _off_!"

Without intending to be forceful, Teddy pushed the little boy off as he leaned over the side of the bed, throwing up into the plastic bucket Ginny had left there. Hugo's smile instantly turned to a frown and his face took on a sickly green colour. Albus burst into tears as he hit the wall and Teddy continued to retch.

Footsteps were heard from upstairs and down and soon Ginny and Ron were both in the doorway.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" Ron exclaimed.

"Albus, what happened?" Ginny asked as her son instantly gravitated to her for comfort.

"He pushed me!" Albus cried and Ron glanced at Teddy and then Hugo.

"Hugo, what's wrong?"

"My tummy feels funny," Hugo said, looking at Ron. Ron instantly scooped up his soon and took him to the bathroom. Meanwhile, Ginny was inspecting a bump that was steadily growing on Albus' left cheek.

"Sorry, Ginny," Teddy muttered, finally upright. "He jumped on me and …"

"It's alright," Ginny said. "It was an accident."

"No, it wasn't!" Albus exclaimed. "He pushed me, Mama!"

Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Let's get some ice for that head of yours," she said. "And you can tell me what happened."

She gave Teddy a reassuring look before leaving the room with her son. Harry had stumbled down the stairs and met them in the hallway.

"What's wrong?" he muttered.

"Just a mishap," Ginny said, frowning. "Go back to bed, Harry."

Harry didn't need to be convinced and as he ambled upstairs, Ginny took Albus down. She sat him on the counter and pulled a bag of peas from the freezer, wrapping them in a towel before pressing them against his face.

"Ow!" Albus exclaimed.

"Sorry," Ginny said, reaching to get a tissue. "Now, what happened?"

"He pushed me!"

"I know, you've said that already." Ginny replied. "Start from the beginning."

"Me and Hugo wanted to surprise Teddy. Uncle Ron said yesterday we could throw socks at him to wake him up but we never got to so we did it today! I climbed onto his bed and he pushed me!"

"Al," she said, trying to sound patient. "Teddy didn't get up yesterday because he's ill. When you climbed onto his bed and sat on his tummy, it made him throw up. He pushed you off so he didn't sick on you."

"But he pushed me!"

"It was an accident," Ginny said firmly. "Did Uncle Ron say you could wake Teddy up this morning?"

"He fell asleep at breakfast," Albus muttered.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts."

Albus was clearly angry with his mother and wiggled his way off the counter, stomping up to his room. Ron and Hugo, who didn't look much better, were lying on Hugo's bed.

"Hey, Al," Ron greeted. "How's the noggin?"

"Fine." Albus snapped, throwing himself onto his bed and pulling the quilt over his head. Ron raised an eyebrow and glanced down at Hugo.

"Are you going to be alright?"

Hugo shrugged and Ron got up.

"There's the bin if you need it," he told his son, placing the rubbish bin near the bed. He left the room and went downstairs to find Ginny. She was sitting at the table, looking half asleep and sipping a cup of tea.

"What's wrong with Al?"

"He's angry at me," Ginny said. "And maybe Teddy, I'm not sure."

Ron used his wand to warm his coffee again.

"I'm sorry. I should've been watching them."

Ginny shrugged.

"You can't watch them every minute," she said. "How's Hugo?"

"It's psychosomatic," Ron answered. "He hasn't actually thrown up."

"Good," Ginny murmured. "We can't take any more sick kids."

"Maybe we should just go home."

"We hardly can," Ginny replied. "Harry's ill, Hermione's ill,"

A grin broke out on Ron's face and Ginny smiled back.

"I know Hermione might not actually be ill. Congratulations, Ron. I'm so happy for you and Harry will be thrilled, too. But like I was saying," Ginny continued, feeling slightly guilty for not sounding happier at the news. "Teddy is ill, the girls are just recovering, James likely can't apparate or use a port key, and now Hugo and Al are in bad moods. You and I are exhausted. None of us is in a great state to travel and that's assuming port keys and the Floo network are working again. We're better off staying here."

"Okay, so we stay here." Ron said. "But there has to be something we can do to make this Christmas … I don't know, be less like a funeral."

Ginny shrugged.

"I don't know what. Most of them can barely get out of bed much less have cooked goose and trim the tree."

"Ginny, that's a fantastic idea!"

"What is?" Ginny asked, alarmed at Ron's outburst.

"Trimming the tree," Ron replied. "What if we decorated this place – get the tree, the garland, the lights, everything – and surprise them with it?"

Ginny smiled tiredly.

"It sounds great, Ron, but who's going to look in on everyone while we work?"

"Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third," Ron replied. "Teddy, Harry, and Hermione can manage themselves. The girls are almost better but should stay in bed. The boys will get over their moods soon and James will likely sleep most of the day from the medicine. Since the girls aren't contagious, the ghost can entertain them all in one room."

"All day?"

"We'll go up strategically with food," Ron said. "Come on, Gin, it will be great. Think of what Christmas was like at home, how special mum and dad made it."

Ginny remembered how hard her parents had worked to make the holiday special and nodded.

"Alright," she agreed. Ron no longer looked tired but rather full of excited and energy. "Do you want food with this or just decorations?"

"Food as well," Ron replied. "If they can't eat it tonight then we'll warm it tomorrow or whenever they can. If I do the decorating, can you do the food?"

Ginny nodded.

"We should talk to Lord Patrick," she said. "So he knows the plan."

"I'll go," Ron replied, standing. "I should check on Hugo anyways."

Ron went upstairs and found, to his dismay, Hugo had vomited but it wasn't much so Ron felt confident sticking with his theory: it was psychosomatic.

"Go to sleep," he said to his son, who nodded miserably. Ron glanced at Albus' form, as the boy was still under the covers.

"You, too, Al," Ron said, not bothering to pull the quilt down. "Your head will hurt less after a nap."

Ron left the room and peered into the girls' bedroom. Lily and Rose looked much better and were still in a deep sleep when Ron checked the wardrobe. Quietly, he told the ghost of his plan and Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was only too thrilled to help.

"Of course, of course!" he exclaimed quietly. "I'll take care of all the little ones, not a problem, Mr. Weasley!"

"Ron."

"Of course, Ron."

Ron grinned.

"Thanks. We'll come up every so often to see how they're doing."

"Not to worry, I've got this under control. There was one year at Oxford when virtually every person in my dormitory was ill. Of course, I had Pepper-Up Potion and was better in an instant and spent three days taking care of them all, poor chaps."

"Uh, great," Ron said, hoping to escape a dreadfully long story. "Sounds like you've got it all under control, then."

"Yes, not to worry, Ron, not to worry."

Ron left quickly before the ghost could say anymore and ran downstairs. Ginny was already wearing an apron and peering into the fridge.

"You might want to use a few spells so they don't hear or smell anything," Ginny said to her brother.

"Good idea."

Ron did the spells and then hurried off to begin decorating. He and Ginny decided to put the tree in the sitting room and Ginny left her brother to his devices.

The morning wore on and Ginny made countless Christmas foods, remembering fondly past holiday seasons at the Burrow and Hogwarts. The only thing that spoiled the fun was that Ginny did not feel well. She suspected it was from pure exhaustion – she knew it was desperate logic to think that if she hadn't gotten sick by now, she wouldn't but she believed it anyways – but her head was aching and hands shaking.

"Gin?" Ron asked, coming into the kitchen. Ginny was standing at the sink and her back was to him.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to check on the kids and Hermione," he said. "Shall I peek in on Harry?"

Ginny nodded and was relieved when Ron left the kitchen. If he saw what she looked like, she'd be sent to bed and, as awful as she felt, she wanted Ron's plan to work for the kids' sake.

* * *

><p>Hugo, Albus, Lily, and Rose were all content to enjoy the quiet morning and were playing with stuffed animals or dolls, reading books, or simply lying in bed quietly. James was sleeping, Teddy's door was closed, and Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was making the rounds consistently.<p>

"Everything's just fine, Ron, not a single peep from any one of them."

"Has anyone thrown up?"

"Not one," the ghost said proudly, as though he was responsible for this.

"Brilliant," Ron said, bounding up the second flight of stairs. Hermione was sleeping and Ron knocked on Harry's door before going in. Harry was in bed, lying on his stomach, but his head popped up when the door opened though he let it fall again when he saw it was Ron.

"Hey, mate," Ron said, trying to sound cheerful. He'd always hated how gloomy sick rooms were. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have nothing left inside me," Harry muttered, finally turning over.

"Well, that's good," Ron replied. "You know what Hagrid always said."

"Better out than in," both recited and a grin broke out on Harry's face.

"I suppose," he said. "How are the kids? What happened in Teddy's room?"

Ron rolled his eyes.

"It's been quite a morning. Albus and Hugo decided to wake Teddy up, not knowing he was ill. Albus jumped on Teddy, Teddy pushed him off because he was going to be sick, Albus now has a goose egg from hitting the wall, Teddy feels terrible, and Hugo is psychosomatically ill."

Harry's eyebrow rose slightly.

"What is it with your children and vomit? Rose sees Lily puking and pukes herself and the same thing with Hugo and Teddy? Goodness, Ron."

Ron shrugged.

"You can't blame them," he said. "It's gross. The only reason I don't hurl every time I see it is because I'm old enough to control it. You can hardly expect them to have the same amount of control."

"True, I guess. Is Teddy still angry?"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him since it happened. Albus is, though. Ginny told him it was an accident but Al, I think, is a little put out that his mum took Teddy's side."

"He'll get over it. How's Hermione?"

The childish grin broke out on Ron's face again.

"What?" Harry asked, somewhat alarmed.

"Hermione thinks she might not be ill after all," he said.

"What'd you mean?"

"She thinks she might be pregnant!"

It took Harry a few seconds for the news to register but then a large smile replaced the look of confusion.

"Congratulations, Ron! That's great news."

"Thanks," Ron replied. "We haven't told anyone but you and Ginny … though Ginny knew before me."

"Does that surprise you? I think Hermione's known before me every time."

"Really?"

Harry nodded.

"It doesn't matter though. Another baby! You two must be so excited."

"I am," said Ron. "But Hermione is a little more shaken by the news. She's thinking about things like work and how Rosie and Hugo will react."

"They'll be fine," Harry replied immediately. "James and Albus weren't thrilled with the idea of another sibling either but once Lily arrived, they fell in love with her. James even tried to sleep on the floor in her nursery so he could be there first when she cried."

"I remember," Ron said, smiling. "And that's what I told Hermione. Rosie loves babies and Hugo will get used to the idea."

"How is she feeling?"

Ron at least had the decency not to smile at this question.

"She feels awful," he admitted. "Nauseous and queasy but she's not really throwing up that much. She's got the sweats and chills, too."

"Sounds miserable," Harry said. "And I should know."

"She's finally sleeping and hopefully she'll feel better for Christmas."

"Christmas … it's Christmas Eve, isn't it?"

Ron nodded.

"And everyone's in bed but me and Ginny."

"Well," Harry said, rolling over again and wrapping his arms around the pillow. "Hopefully we'll be well enough to exchange gifts tomorrow."

"Maybe we can get James to St. Mungo's," Ron added. "The storm has passed by now, things ought to be clearing up."

"Maybe," said Harry. "If not, we'll have him in by the end of the week so he can at least enjoy the rest of his holiday."

"By the end of the week, we should _all_ better," Ron replied. "We can get some Pepper-Up or whatever other potions we need and everyone can enjoy vacation."

Harry nodded and groaned slightly, causing Ron looked concerned.

"You should rest," he murmured, hoping to escape before Harry threw up. It wasn't that he couldn't control his response to seeing someone vomit; he could. However, if not being there at all was an option, it was one Ron took eagerly.

Harry mumbled something in response and Ron left, closing the door just as he heard Harry begin to gag. Ron blanched and went downstairs again.

"Everyone is A-Okay," he said cheerfully to Ginny, who was supervising three knives chopping potatoes, onions, and celery. "All the kids are quiet, Hermione is sleeping, and Harry is throwing up."

Ginny raised an eyebrow, desperately hoping her stomach wouldn't turn at the thought of her husband.

"And that's okay?"

Ron shrugged.

"He's managing," he replied. "I told him about Hermione. He's excited."

"Of course he is," Ginny replied. "Harry loves kids. We'd probably have more if I agreed to it."

Ron laughed and glanced around, taking in the various half-prepared dishes.

"Is everything alright in here?"

"Fine." Ginny said, turning to the cooktop. "How's the decorating?"

"Great," Ron said. "I'm about to do the lights."

He disappeared and Ginny slumped against the counter, rubbing the bridge of her nose. She could not wait to be done in the kitchen – the smells and sounds were getting to her.

* * *

><p>Ron, with his endless Christmas energy, willingly took up trays for lunch. It was a rather bland meal – rice, applesauce, and some fruit – but Ginny insisted it was the best choice.<p>

"I'm not hungry," Hugo told his father.

"Hugo, I know your tummy feels funny but not eating is going to make it really upset. Trust me on this one."

"I don't wanna."

"Just a little bit."

"No."

Ron didn't feel like engaging in this battle and simply left the plate of food near his son's bed. Either Hugo would throw up because he was hungry or he'd get hungry enough and eat on his own accord. Ron wasn't going to waste his time waiting for a decision and he turned to the other bed.

"How's your head, Al?"

Albus shrugged and Ron could tell his feelings were hurt more than his cheek.

"Do you want to play a game after lunch? Lily and Rose might want to play."

"No."

Ron frowned.

"You don't want to stay in bed all day, do you? That's boring."

"No, it's not." Albus replied stubbornly. Again, Ron did not feel like engaging in an argument and, after delivering food to Lily and Rose (who were listening to another story told by their resident ghost), Ron went into Teddy's room.

"Hey," he greeted the teen, who was reading a book and Teddy smiled when Ron appeared.

"Hi, Ron."

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, actually," Teddy replied. "It's been almost three hours since I was last sick."

"Well, there's something," Ron said encouragingly. "Lunch?"

Teddy nodded.

"Got to eat again sometime," he said.

"That's the spirit," Ron replied, putting the tray on his lap. "I'm sorry about this morning, by the way. I wasn't watching the boys and they snuck up here."

"It's alright," Teddy said, finding his enthusiasm for eating gone as soon as food was placed in front of him. "Is Hugo alright? He didn't look so well."

Ron sat on the edge of the bed.

"He'll be fine. I think it's mostly in his head. He's only thrown up once and there hardly anything there but he says his tummy feels funny. No fever or other symptoms."

"I'm sorry." Teddy replied.

"You have nothing to be sorry for," Ron assured him. "You did nothing wrong."

"How's Al?"

"Put out," answered Ron, who continued at Teddy's questioning glance. "He's upset that Ginny didn't get mad at you for pushing him and I think his pride is a little hurt."

"It was an accident," he said. "But I'll go talk to him."

"I'm sure he would like that. He's in bed, too. Without anyone else to play with and his hurt feelings, he's decided to just stay there."

"Stubborn little one, isn't he?"

"There is no doubt he's Harry's son." Ron said, smiling. "If you're feeling up to it later, I also know of two little girls who would love a visit, too."

Teddy grinned.

"Sure thing," he said. "Is Lily finally getting better? She was awfully ill last time I saw her."

Ron nodded.

"She and Rosie are both much better, though at the expense of Hermione and Harry."

"Oh no," Teddy groaned. "Are you and Ginny okay?"

"So far," Ron said, standing. "Knock on wood."

Teddy knocked on his bedside table and Ron laughed.

"Eat your lunch," he said.

* * *

><p>Ron found out an hour later when he went to collect the dishes that lunch had not agreed with Teddy. The bathroom door was closed and Ron grimaced as he heard unpleasant noises through it.<p>

"Poor Teddy," Ron said, coming into the kitchen. His wand was guiding a heaping tray of dishes through the air. "I thought he was getting better but his stomach had other plans."

He glanced up and saw Ginny leaning over the sink, breathing deeply.

"Ginny?"

His sister didn't reply and Ron set the dishes onto the counter.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

Ginny's eyes were closed and she held up a hand for Ron to be quiet. After the spell of nausea passed, she opened her eyes and glanced at her brother, smiling weakly.

"Not you, too."

"Sorry, Ron."

"Up to bed," he replied, ignoring the apology for something Ginny couldn't prevent even if she'd wanted to. "What needs to be done still?"

"Nothing," Ginny answered. "Everything is ready and is in the oven being kept warm by a heating charm."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"You were going to finish regardless of how you felt, weren't you?"

"Yes." Ginny sighed, untying her apron. "But it's done now and I'm going to bed."

"Thanks, Ginny."

"No problem."

Ginny staggered out of the kitchen and Ron used his wand to begin the washing up. He was now, effectively, the only non-ill member of the household besides Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third. Determined not to lose his Christmas spirit, he returned to the sitting room to finish decorating.

* * *

><p>Ginny wearily opened the door to the bedroom and Harry glanced at her.<p>

"You," he said, moving over to make space on the bed. "Look about as good as I feel."

Ginny fell onto the mattress and looked at her husband.

"This," she said. "_Sucks_."

Harry chuckled at the use of the forbidden word. It was as though Ginny hadn't been able to come up with a better one to describe the awful nature of the situation.

"It does," he agreed. "It completely does."

Ginny snuggled up to Harry, closing her eyes, and Harry looped an arm around her and tried to ignore his stomach gurgling.

"However," he murmured, rubbing his thumb on her shoulder. "It proves you are an amazingly dedicated mother."

"And this is my reward?" Ginny replied. "Hardly seems worth it."

"I know," said Harry. "But believe me, it's a sign of how much you love them."

Ginny opened her eyes, glancing up at Harry and noted he had quite the five o'clock shadow.

"Teddy and I talked about that, actually," she said. "He was having a rough go yesterday after you and Ron left with James."  
>"How so?"<p>

"He was crying," Ginny replied and instantly Harry was concerned. Teddy was very rarely educed to the point of tears even if he was upset. "He was missing his parents."

Harry immediately understood and nodded.

"I'll talk to him," he replied. "It is, unfortunately, one of the things he and I have in common."

"I thought you would."

She's eyes squeezed closed.

"What?" Harry asked, noticing.

"Nothing," Ginny replied tiredly, throwing back the covers. "Excuse me."

The bathroom door closed firmly and Harry merely sighed.

**I must give thanks to many reviews whose ideas have inspired certain events – indirectly or directly. I love hearing what you have to say and it often helps shape the story, especially since I don't plan my stories out in advance. Instead, I simply work on it until it feels right and this normally includes incorporating what reviewers have told me. **

**Please review, thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello, everyone! Happy back to school :) I hope you're all doing well – better than me, at least. I have had the worst cold for the past week and can't get rid of it. It's awful … but enough complaining. Thank you, as always, for your support and I'm sorry for the delay. See the abovementioned bit about being sick for an excuse. I hope you enjoy the chapter! **

Later that afternoon, Teddy forced himself to get out of bed. It was the last thing he wanted to do but he needed to talk to Albus. He hated having anyone angry at him, especially one of Harry's children.

"Can I come in?" Teddy asked, knocking on the door that was half-ajar. Hugo shrugged and Albus glared, which Teddy ignored. He let himself in and sat on Al's bed but looked at the youngest Weasley.

"How do you feel?" he asked and Hugo shrugged again.

"It stinks, doesn't it?" Teddy asked, smiling sympathetically and Hugo nodded. The teenager turned to Albus.

"How's your head?"

"It hurts. A lot," Albus added for extra emphasis and Teddy frowned.

"I'm sorry, Al," he said. "I didn't mean to push you."

"Then why did you? We were just coming to play."

Teddy sighed.

"I know, but I was going to be sick. My stomach was really hurting and you jumped on it. That's sort of like if I was to accidently bump your cheek now. It would hurt a lot and you'd probably be angry at me."

Albus shifted slightly and Teddy knew he was slowly making progress.

"I know you didn't do it on purpose," he continued. "And I'm not mad at you at all. I just didn't want to get sick on the bed but I couldn't roll over with you sitting on me. Does that make sense?"

Albus let out a loud sigh.

"I guess," he said finally. "I'm sorry I jumped on you."

Teddy smiled.

"It's alright, you didn't know I was ill. Besides," he added with a mischievous glint in his eye, "If I were feeling well, I'd have started throwing socks and pillows right back at you!"

Albus finally broke into a smile, but exclaimed, "Ow!"

He rubbed his cheek and Teddy winced sympathetically.

"Give it a day or so and it'll go down," he said. "So what do you say? Ready to get out of bed?"

Albus shrugged.

"Why not?" Teddy asked.

"There's nothing to do," answered Al. "Everyone's ill."

"What about the ghost?"

"He's with Lily and Rose."

"So why not join them? Maybe he'll play a game or something with you."

"Will you come?"

Teddy shook his head.

"No," he said. "My stomach really hurts again. I'm going to say hi to Lily, Rose, and James and then go back to bed."

He walked across the room, pausing in the doorway.

"I'm glad you're not mad at me anymore, Albus."

"Me, too." Albus smiled and kicked off his covers. He glanced at his cousin.

"Do you wanna stay in bed?"

Hugo nodded.

"My tummy hurts," he said meekly.

"Do you want me to get your dad?"

Hugo nodded and Albus hurried out of the room.

"Uncle Ron?" he called, his voice echoing slightly in the empty front hall. Ron hurried out of the sitting room and smiled at his nephew, who giggled.

"Like it?" Ron asked, motioning to the Santa hat that was on his head. Albus nodded.

"Hugo wants you," he said. "His tummy hurts."

"Oh, dear," Ron murmured. "Come, let's go see him,"

"Can I have a snack?"

"In a few minutes," Ron said, taking Albus by the hand and leading him back upstairs. "Does your head feel better?"

"Much," Albus replied happily and Ron suspected Teddy had been to visit. Together, they went into the bedroom and Albus watched seriously as Ron sat on the edge of Hugo's bed.

"How're you doing, bud?" he asked, feeling Hugo's forehead.

"My tummy hurts."

"I know it does," Ron said, sympathetically. "Does it feel achy or like you're going to be sick?"

"Achy."

Ron noticed the untouched plate of food.

"That's probably because there's nothing in it," he said. "Tummies don't like being empty."

"I don't want to eat. If I eat, I'll throw up."

Ron knew this vicious circle well. Rose had experienced chronic stomach aches when Hugo was born – a subconscious cry for attention, according to Hermione – and wouldn't eat because her tummy hurt until her stomach ached because she hadn't eaten.

"Can you eat just a little bit? I'll make whatever you want."

"No."

Ron sighed and ran his fingers through Hugo's hair.

"I want Mummy."

"Mummy is in bed," Ron replied. "Her tummy is upset, too."

Hugo pouted and Ron patted his hand.

"Close your eyes," he said. "I'll be back in a minute."

He turned to Albus.

"Can you stay with him?"

Albus nodded and Ron left the room. He went upstairs and found Hermione in bed, reading. She smiled at him when he came in.

"How do you feel?" Ron asked.

"A bit better, actually," his wife answered. "But I'm still not sure what this is. My stomach feels better but I think I have a fever now."

Ron pressed his hand against Hermione's forehead and nodded.

"I think you do, too."

"How are the kids?"

"That's what I came to ask you about," Ron replied. "Hugo saw Teddy vomit this morning and he's been feeling rather ill since but he won't eat a thing. You can imagine what's happening," he continued. "Can he come snuggle for a while? I sent Ginny to bed after lunch and I've been so busy looking after everyone that I haven't had much time to give him the proper attention."

"Of course," Hermione said. "Bring him up."

Ron smiled and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Be right back," he said. He returned a moment later with Hugo resting his head on Ron's shoulder, the blue blanket clutched tightly in his grasp. In his other hand, Ron had Hugo's lunch plate, which he set on the bedside table just in case Mummy could persuade Hugo to eat. Mummy was normally more successful than Daddy at getting food into tummies.

"Here you go," Ron said, placing Hugo in the empty space next to Hermione. The little boy crawled over to his mother and laid his head in her lap. Ron met Hermione's gaze for a moment but Hermione nodded and Ron knew it was alright to leave.

"Call if you need me," he said.

Ron went downstairs again, thinking the same thing Ginny had the day before: he was getting into shape on this holidays. Normally he gained weight when they went away but not this time.

"Al?" Ron called, peering into the boys' room. It was empty but he heard giggles from the end of the hall.

"Of course, it was all Peeves' fault," Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was saying to the three smiling faces in the bed. "But it didn't matter. Oh, we got into so much trouble!"

The ghost looked up.

"Ron," he said, pleasantly. "As you can see, everything is just fine in here."

"Yes," Ron agreed, smiling at Rose. "How do you feel, Rosie?"

"Much better," Rose answered happily. "But Teddy said we should rest for a little bit longer just to make sure we're all better before we go out and play."

"Teddy is right," said Ron, pleased to hear the teenager had paid a visit to the girl's as well.

"How long do we have to stay in bed?"

Quite honestly, that was the kind of question Ron always deferred to Hermione but he took a chance and answered, "Twenty-four hours after your fever breaks."

To his relief, the ghost nodded.

"That is a good idea," the ghost said. "It ensures you don't tire yourself out too quickly, Miss Rose."

"Do I have to stay in bed that long, too?" Lily asked and Ron nodded.

"How do you feel?" he asked his niece and she smiled widely.

"So much better," she said enthusiastically. "But I'm still tired. How can I be so tired when I slept all day and night?"

She tilted her head as she asked the question and Ron knew Lily was feeling much better simply by how much she was talking

"I'll let Lord Patrick answer that one," Ron said. "And I'll get everyone a snack."

This suggestion was met with approving nods and Ron appeared a few minutes later with a tray of crackers and cheese. After moving James to the girl's bedroom, Ron stayed while the ghost continued to tell his story and after that they played a thrilling game of I Spy with My Little Eye.

* * *

><p>Ron didn't know where the next few hours went. After I Spy, it was a whirlwind of supper trays, baths, bedtimes, and dishes. When he finally finished the washing up, Ron realized that Ginny's cooking would have to be served the next day – the afternoon's events had simply not worked for a Christmas dinner – and he put it in the fridge, hoping it wouldn't spoil.<p>

He was just putting the finishing touches on the large tree in the sitting room when a voice said from behind,

"Very impressive, Ron!"

He turned around and smiled at Lord Patrick.

"Thanks," he said. "I'm hoping everyone can come down tomorrow morning for stockings and gifts."

"I'm sure they will. Miss Lily and Miss Rose are on the mend and young Albus seems to have recovered from his bump on the head. The others will want to come down even if they are still feeling poorly, given that it's Christmas."

Ron nodded.

"Thank you for your help today," he said. "Ginny and I couldn't have done this without you."

"It was my pleasure, Ron, my absolute pleasure. I've missed having people around, especially at the holidays. Why, just last week I was remembering how Professor Slughorn gathered his favourite students into his office right before term ended for the holidays. The dinner parties he threw!"

"You were part of the Slug Club?" Ron asked incredulously.

"The what?" Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third asked, looking confused.

"Oh, nothing," Ron said quickly. "You knew Professor Slughorn?"

"Yes, of course," the ghost said fondly. "He and I had several good conversations with the other boys. I believe you know a few of them."

"They would be much older than me," Ron said. "I might know their kids."

"There is one I am certain you know," the ghost replied. "His name was Tom."

Ron's mouth fell open.

"You knew Tom Riddle before he became Voldemort?!"

"Yes," Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third replied. "He was a solitary boy but he and I got on well when we had the chance. Out paths went separate ways, howeverm when I became heavily interested in Muggle Studies."

"No surprise there," Ron muttered. "Have you told Harry?"

"No. Do you think I should?"

Ron paused.

"I don't know. We don't talk very much about Voldemort anymore."

"We'll see if the opportunity presents itself," Lord Patrick said decisively. "But I won't spoil Christmas with such a dark topic of conversation."

"Good thinking," Ron replied, yawning. "I think it's time for bed."

"I couldn't agree more. You've been remarkably busy today. Do you feel alright?"

"Just tired," Ron assured the silvery figure as he darkened the room with a wave of his wand. Together they went upstairs and the ghost settled himself into the wardrobe while Ron went upstairs. He moved Hugo down to his own bed without waking the boy and curled up next to Hermione, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

><p>"Daddy, it's Christmas!"<p>

Harry's eyes blearily opened and he managed a weak smile at Lily.

"So it is," he said, sitting up and putting his glasses on. "You got better just in time."

Lily nodded so enthusiastically it made Harry dizzy.

"Where are you brothers?"

"In bed still," Lily replied, crawling onto Harry's lap. "And Rosie's still sleeping."

"What about Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald?"

"The Third," Lily added on.

"The Third." Harry corrected himself. "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Lily shrugged. "He wasn't in the wardrobe."

"Oh," said Harry, glancing at the clock. He couldn't get mad at his daughter for waking him up at seven-thirty on Christmas morning whether he was sick or not. Harry realized Ginny was not in bed and glanced at the closed bathroom door.

"Why don't you," Harry said, setting Lily on the floor. "Wake up Albus and Hugo and James. I'll be down in a minute."

"Mummy, too?"

"We'll see," Harry muttered, going to the bathroom door. "Gin?"

There was no answer and Harry glanced at Lily, who had paused in the doorway, and shooed her out before knocking again.

"Ginny?"

There was still no response and Harry tried to knob. He found Ginny fast asleep in the bathtub – empty, thankfully – and knelt at her side.

"Ginny," he murmured. "Ginny, love, wake up."

Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she groaned.

"Leave me 'lone, Harry."

She tried to roll over but the bathtub's dimensions didn't allow it. Harry couldn't help but chuckle.

"Sorry," he said. "But it's Christmas."

Ginny opened her eyes voluntarily this time.

"It's Christmas …" she echoed and Harry nodded. "Fine, I'll be right down."

"You don't need to." Harry said. "If you're feeling poorly, stay in bed."

"No, I want to see the kids' reactions."

"To what?"

"The tree."

"What tree?" Harry asked, helping Ginny stand up.

"The one downstairs," Ginny replied, not realizing Harry hadn't known about her and Ron's Christmas plan. She glanced at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh, I look terrible."

"You look beautiful," Harry said, kissing her cheek. "I, however," he added, catching a glimpse of his reflection before using his hand to press down his wild hair. "Need a shave."

Ginny smiled.

"I kind of like you scruffy," she said, turning around so they could embrace.

"Excuse me," Lily said and Harry glanced up to see a very indignant three-year-old in the doorway. "We're all waiting."

"For what?" Harry asked as he and Ginny broke apart and Ginny reached for her toothbrush.

"To go downstairs. Auntie Hermione said we had to wait till everyone was there."

"Why?"

Lily shrugged.

"I don't know but hurry up! I want to open presents!"

Lily turned and ran out of the room. Harry could hear her calling "I told them to hurry!" and he smiled tiredly at Ginny.

"The joys of Christmas," he said, following suit and reaching for the toothpaste.

"You love Christmas," Ginny replied, brushing her long hair.

"I like not throwing up better," Harry mumbled and Ginny laughed.

"It's only half an hour," she said. "Then you can come back to bed."

"I know." Harry replied, spitting and turning on the water. "But I don't want Christmas to last only thirty minutes. I hate being sick."

Ginny smiled sympathetically at her husband and they went down the stairs hand in hand.

"Finally!" Lily exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas," Ginny said, sounding impossibly light-hearted. Harry didn't know how she faked it so well.

"Happy Christmas," Ron replied, looking exhausted but smiling nonetheless. Hermione looked much better this morning, though still slightly pale, as did Rosie. Albus had a large bruise on his cheek but he and Hugo looked excited and curious as to why they couldn't go downstairs. Teddy still looked slightly uncomfortable. He was shuffling his feet and Harry guessed his stomach wasn't completely settled just yet. James was leaning on his crutches and smiling broadly. His eyes were clear from their previous fevered haze and Harry was glad his eldest son wasn't letting the past few days' events spoil Christmas. On the whole, the kids seemed to be faring better than the adults.

"Can we go downstairs, please?" Lily pleaded with Ron, who nodded.

"Yes," he said. "To the sitting room!"

Lily tore down the stairs, closely followed by the others. Ron helped James and Harry nudged Teddy as they ambled down the grand staircase.

"Happy Christmas," he murmured. "How do you feel?"

"Lousy," replied Teddy. "But I'm not letting a little queasiness stop Christmas."

"Good for you." Harry replied, patting his godson on the back.

"Merry Christmas!"

A rich, jovial voice filled the silence as they entered the sitting room. Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was hovering near the fireplace.

"Merry Christmas!" Lily cried back, staring in wonder at the decorations. Ron had done a spectacular job at transforming the lounge into a winter wonder land.

There was a roaring fire in the fireplace, which made the room warm and cozy, and ten stockings hung in front of the grate. Garland covered the mantel and though it was green, it sat on a bed of what looked like fluffy white snow that sparkled in the light. Harry glanced at the window and saw the same effect; cotton drifts gave the impression that the snow carried right through the glass. On the stone façade of the mantle, a large wreath hung adorned with a large gold and silver bow. On the upper portion of the wreath was a semi-circle of silver picture frames, each housing a smiling member of the family. Strung from the open beams were thousands of tiny white lights and, like Hogwarts, snow fell softly from the ceiling. Most spectacular of all, however, was the Christmas tree. It was decked with boughs of holly, strings of popcorn, and shimmering glass ornaments shaped like snowflakes. Underneath it was piles of presents ornately wrapped in gold, red, green, and silver paper.

"Did you do all this?" Hermione asked Ron, looking around with wonder. The children, too, were admiring their surroundings though Harry suspected their attention was more on the stacks of presents than the elaborate decorations.

"Yes," Ron said. "Ginny and I wanted to surprise you all."

Harry glanced at Ginny, remembering what she had said about the tree.

"You knew?"

Ginny nodded.

"There's also a large Christmas dinner to be eaten," she mentioned.

"Can we open our gifts?" Albus asked his father and Harry nodded.

"But one at a time, like we always do."

Albus groaned but joined Lily, Rose, and Hugo on the floor while Ron helped James sit on the loveseat. Teddy, Ginny, and Hermione shared the other sofa and Ron and Harry sat near the base of the tree to give out presents. The ghost hovered near the window, nearly blending in with the fake snow.

One by one, gifts were open and there were squeals of delight and surprise (and the occasional "Another jumper … great!" in a tone that was clearly forced happiness), kisses, hugs, and thank-you's. Despite the large pile, it didn't take much longer than half an hour to get through the presents.

"So, was it a good haul?" Ron asked and there was a chorus of "YES!" from the floor.

"Good," he said. "Now, what about some breakfast?"

No one was interested in eating. From his vantage point on the floor, Harry saw Ginny turn slightly green at the thought of food. Teddy had already snuck back upstairs and returned once, though he was gone again. As soon as Ron had mentioned breakfast, their children had pretended not to hear and instead examined their new toys.

"Let it go," Harry advised, pretty sure he was green himself. "They'll want to eat eventually."

Ron nodded, though he was frowning.

"You look dreadful, Harry."

Harry stood.

"I know. I'm going back to bed."

He held out his hand to Ginny and together they went up again. Hermione and Ron glanced at each other. Hermione motioned towards the kitchen and Ron nodded, turning his attention to what Hugo and Albus were trying to show him. Lord Patrick was already being shown everything Lily and Rose had received item by item.

Hermione made two cups of tea and went to Harry and Ginny's room.

"Knock, knock," she said, opening the door and peering in.

"You can come in," Harry said from their bed. Ginny was snuggled into his arms.

"I thought you might like some tea," Hermione said and Harry smiled.

"Thanks," he replied. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Hermione admitted. "Slightly queasy but much better."

"Good," Ginny said, sitting up. She reached for her tea and sipped it. "And Ron is still alright?"

"He's tired," said Hermione. "But so far he seems fine."

"Let's hope it stays that way," Harry added. "Maybe he can be the lucky one to escape this."

"Maybe. Do you want anything else?"

"No, thanks," said Ginny. "The tea is fine."

Hermione glanced at Harry, who shook his head.

"We'll keep an eye on the kids," Hermione assured her friends. "You just rest."

"Thanks, Hermione."

"Don't mention it."

Hermione left the room and Ginny snuggled into Harry again. When Hermione came up an hour later, they were fast asleep.

**I hope that was enjoyable. It felt sort of slow to me but that's only because I really want to write the next chapter. But, alas, I needed to write this one first … please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**It's been so long since an update I'm not sure it's safe for me to show my head! I'm so sorry about the delay – life has gotten so busy with school starting and my impending move only two weeks away. Plus, it hasn't helped that I've had horrible writer's block but tonight I decided enough was enough and voila! A chapter for you to read. Thank you as always for your support and patience. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

"Kids, lunch is ready!"

Ron's voice echoed through the large sitting room and there was a rumble of small feet as Lily, Albus, Hugo, and Rose hurried to the kitchen, which smelled delicious. James came behind, limping along on his crutches and Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was next to him.

"Ah," the ghost sighed happily, taking in the large spread of Christmas foods. "A traditional holiday feast."

Ron smiled, helping James into a chair.

"Handmade by none other than Ginny," he said.

"Where are Mummy and Daddy?" Lily asked, letting Hermione pin a tea towel around her neck with a clothespin.

"Upstairs," Hermione answered, moving onto Hugo.

"What about Teddy?"

"Same," Ron answered, sitting himself. "Don't worry; we'll take them up something to eat in a little while. But for now … who wants potatoes?"

Albus, who had a particular affinity for mashed potatoes, thrust his hand into the air.

"Me, please!"

Ron and Hermione laughed and began serving food. Soon seven steaming plates were on the table and the only noise that could be heard aside from the ghost reminiscing about Christmases past was the scraping of silverware on plates. It didn't take long for most of the food to be gone.

"I'm stuffed." Albus said with a happy sigh, pushing his plate away.

"Me, too." Hugo added.

"So does that mean pudding will have to wait?" Ron asked and Albus' eyes lit up.

"What are we having?"

"I believe your mum stuck with tradition," Hermione replied, smiling. "And made a Christmas pudding."

"Can we light it on fire?" Rose exclaimed.

"It wouldn't be Christmas pudding without out," Ron agreed, standing. With a wave of his wand, the table was cleared and seven dessert dishes and spoons were laid.

"Alright, close your eyes," he told the kids, dimming the lights. He and Hermione went to the kitchen and pulled the dessert from the refrigerator.

"You aren't actually going to use brandy, are you?" Hermione asked.

"'Course not," Ron said. "I doubt Ginny actually put brandy in it so this will have to do."

He pointed his wand at the pudding and a small ring of fire appeared over it. Ron grinned at his wife. "Ready?"

She nodded and Ron went ahead, singing "Here we come wassailing …" Hermione joined in and the kids' eyes opened and they began singing along, mesmerised by the dancing flames in front of them.

The fire burned out at the end of the song and the lights grew brighter again.

"Oh, wonderful!" Lord Patrick clapped gaily. "Simply splendid, Ron!"

Ron beamed – he loved the holidays as much as his children – and picked up the knife.

"James?" he asked. "Pudding?"

James, who had been the quietest singer of the lot, shook his head.

"No, thanks."

Hermione frowned and studied her nephew.

"Are you alright?"

"I don't feel good," James admitted and Hermione felt his forehead.

"You're a little warm still," she said. "Do you want to go to bed? We'll save you a piece."

James nodded and Ron continued to serve pudding while Hermione helped James up to bed. She found the medicine the Muggle doctor had prescribed and gave him a dose.

"Close your eyes," she said, running her fingers through his wavy hair. "You'll feel better after a nap."

James nodded and Hermione left the room once he'd fallen asleep. She returned downstairs and a strong smell of cinnamon, ginger, and other rich spices met her and Hermione's stomach flip-flopped.

"We saved you a piece, Auntie Hermione!" Lily exclaimed. Hermione glanced at her plate and felt her stomach clench even tighter.

"Uh, no thanks, Lily," Hermione said, forcing a smile. "I came to get a glass of water for James."

She went to the cupboard and got a tumbler.

"Be back," she murmured, hurrying upstairs. She made it to the first floor bathroom before throwing up. When she was finished, Hermione flushed the toilet and washed her hands. She studied herself in the mirror while attempting to control her breathing. She was shaking and covered in a thin film of sweat. This is what Hermione hated about being pregnant – you could feel fine moment and completely disgusting the next. There was a hurried knock on the door and Hermione pulled it open, suspecting it was Ron. Instead, Teddy was waiting, looking rather anxious.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't know if anyone was in there … thought everyone was downstairs …"

"It's alright," Hermione assured him, moving out of the bathroom. "It's all yours."

Teddy skipped the 'thank you' and closed the door, though Hermione still heard him begin to throw up. She sighed, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her hand and went upstairs to bed. She couldn't wait for this – the flu or the first stage of pregnancy, whatever _this_ was – to be over.

* * *

><p>"Now what?" Hugo asked his father, who was supervising the washing up. The pudding had disappeared even faster than the meal had and Ron glanced at his son.<p>

"What would you like to do?"

"Can we play the new game Uncle George and Auntie Angelina gave us?" Rose asked and Ron nodded.

"That sounds like a fun idea," he said. "Set it up at the table. I'll join you as soon as the washing up is done."

"Do you want to play?" Albus asked Lord Patrick. "You can be on my team."

"I would be delighted."

"Lily?" Rose asked. "Do you want to play?"

"No, thanks," Lily replied.

"Are you alright, Lil?" Ron asked, glancing over at his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I want to play with my new doll."

Ron smiled kindly at her and she smiled back before going to the sitting room. She waited until the new game was underway before sneaking upstairs. She was worried about her parents and Teddy and wanted to check on them.

Deciding to visit her parents first, Lily climbed the two flights of stairs and turned the knob on the door, pushing it open quietly. Despite its squeak, neither Harry nor Ginny sat up and the young girl crept to the edge of the bed.

"Daddy?" she asked, studying her father. Even she could see he wasn't well; he was shining in sweat and his face was red.

"Daddy?" Lily touched Harry's arm and her father jumped, his eyes flying open.

"Lily?" he murmured, his heart racing. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Lily said quietly. "I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Harry mustered a faint smile.

"That's sweet of you," he said. "Mummy and Daddy don't feel well, that's all."

"I know," Lily said. "I want to take care of you."

"There's nothing you can do, I'm afraid. We just need to sleep."

Lily frowned.

"But you took care of me," she insisted. "Please let me help."

"Go play with your toys, love. We'll be fine, don't worry."

Lily looked crestfallen as she turned around and walked to the door. Harry felt awful for sending his daughter away, especially when she had such good intentions.

"Lily?" Harry asked, unable to stand his guilt. Lily turned around. "Maybe there is something you can do," he continued and Lily's face broke into a smile. Even without his glasses on, Harry could see the brown eyes sparkling.

"What?"

"Can you find a facecloth in the bathroom and get it wet for me?" Harry asked. "I'm all covered in sweat."

Lily nodded and ran to the bathroom. Standing on tip-toe she wet the cloth and, dripping on the floor, carried it back to Harry. He tried to wring it out as much as possible without her noticing before pressing it against his forehead.

"Does that feel good?" Lily asked and Harry nodded, moving the cloth to his neck.

"It sure does, sweetheart. Thank you very much."

"Should I get one for Mummy?"

Harry nodded, even though Ginny was asleep.

"I'm sure she would appreciate that."

He smiled as his little girl ran to the bathroom for a second time. She returned with another sopping wet cloth and before Harry could stop her, she pressed it against Ginny's forehead firmly, causing rivulets of cold water to run onto the pillow. Harry cringed as his wife jumped.

"Lily!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

"She wanted to help us feel better," Harry said pointedly, watching out for Lily's feelings. Ginny caught on immediately and took the cloth from her daughter's hand. She smiled at Lily, who looked very uncertain at her mother's reaction.

"Thank you," she said, pressing the cloth to her face like Harry had. "Are you having a good Christmas?

Lily smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "But I wish everyone was well again. It's not as much fun when you are all sick."

"All?" Harry asked. "Who else is in bed besides Mummy and me?"

"James and Auntie Hermione and Teddy."

Harry and Ginny exchanged a worried glance upon hearing James was feeling poorly again but Harry glanced back at Lily.

"And where's everyone else?"

"Playing that game Uncle George gave us."

"Didn't you want to play?" Ginny asked and Lily shook her head, sighing.

"No. I want to help everyone feel better so we can _all_ enjoy Christmas."

Again, Ginny and Harry exchanged a look but this one clearly conveyed pride in their daughter.

"Come here, Lily," Harry said, motioning Lily onto the bed. She climbed up and settled herself between her parents. Harry wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead.

"You," he said. "Are one of the kindest girls I have ever met."

"Really?" Lily asked.

"Of course," Ginny said, stroking Lily's hair. "You wanted to take care of your parents instead of play with your Christmas presents. I don't know many girls who would do that."

"Do you know who you remind me of?" Harry continued and Lily shook her head.

"My mum," Harry replied. "Your grandmother. Everyone always said she was the kindest witch you'd ever meet and I think that's something you inherited."

"Inhere – what?"

Harry smiled.

"It means you got your kindness from her," he explained.

Lily tilted her head.

"So I'm like Grandma?"

"Exactly." Harry said, kissing her forehead again. "She would be so proud of we, just like we are."

Lily smiled at her parents.

"We love you, Lily," Ginny added. "And thank you for taking care of us."

"Do you feel better?" Lily asked and Ginny nodded.

"But not well enough to get out of bed yet," she added. "I think we're going to take a nap."

"Good idea," Lily said, squirming out of the small space and climbing off the bed. "Lie down," she told her parents, who looked amused but did as they were told. Lily took the cloth from Ginny and laid it on her mother's forehead before pulling the blankets up and kissing her cheek.

"Good night," she said before hurrying over to Harry's side, where she did the same thing to her father.

"Call if you need anything," she said, closing the door behind her. After waiting a few seconds to ensure Lily was out of earshot, Ginny and Harry glanced at each other and began laughing softly.

"Her heart is in the right place," Harry said, removing the cloth from his forehead.

"It is," agreed Ginny. She snaked a hand out from the blankets and pressed it to Harry's cheek. "You're burning up," she said. "Maybe you should leave the cloth there."

"In a minute," Harry sighed. "I have to take care of something first."

Ginny didn't ask questions as her husband locked himself in the bathroom. Instead, she cast a muffliato charm in the direction of the bathroom door and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Lily went to the first floor and into Teddy's room, though the bed was unoccupied. Curious, she peered under it and in the wardrobe but Teddy was nowhere to be found. Lily realized he might be in the bathroom and sat on the bed to wait. After five minutes had passed – which felt like much longer to her – Lily decided to make sure Teddy was alright. The bathroom door was closed and Lily knocked.<p>

She heard a groan before the door clicked open, though no one appeared. She cautiously pushed it open and glanced in.

"Teddy?"

"I'll be out in a minute, Lil," Teddy muttered.

"It's okay," Lily replied. "I don't need the loo. I'm checking on you."

Teddy raised an eyebrow at her, though he didn't lift his head from the edge of the tub.

"I'm fine."

"No, you're not." Lily replied sharply. "I'm here to take care of you."

"I don't need taking care of," Teddy insisted, trying not to be too forceful. "Especially not from you."

Lily frowned and she put her hands on her hips.

"Why not?"

Teddy sighed.

"Lily," he moaned, burying his head as his stomach tightened uncomfortably. "Please, this is miserable enough without you watching me."

"What's wrong with me watching you?" Lily persisted. "You saw me when I was sick."

"Yes," Teddy said. "But you're younger than me. What would my friend say if they knew a three-year-old was taking care of me?"

"I'm just trying to help." Lily said. "And I'm almost four."

"I don't need help," Teddy repeated. "I'm okay."

Lily's eyes filled with hot tears.

"Fine," she said, turning on her heel and going to her bedroom, closing the door. She thought about slamming it but Mummy and Daddy didn't like that and they'd probably get out of bed to get her in trouble. Lily flopped on the bed and pulled her old doll close as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Miss Lily?" Lord Patrick's voice carried through the door and Lily sat up, rubbing her eyes with a clenched fist.

"Come in," she said. Lord Patrick appeared through the closed door.

"My dear!" he exclaimed. "Are you alright? You're not feeling ill again, are you?"

"No," Lily replied. "I'm fine. Why are you here?"

Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third frowned at her and hovered closer to the bed.

"Your uncle asked me to check on you," he said. "You never came back to the kitchen and he wanted to make sure you were alright. And," he continued. "Despite telling me you are, the tears on your face say otherwise. What's wrong?"

"Teddy won't let me take care of him."

Lord Patrick looked slightly confused and said so.

"I'm afraid I don't understand. Why don't you start from the beginning?"

Lily leaned against the headboard, cradling her doll.

"I went to check on Mummy and Daddy," she said. "Because I want everyone to be well for Christmas. They said they were proud of me and I helped them feel better."

"What did you do?" the ghost asked kindly.

"Daddy asked me to get one of those comp … what's it called? The cloth for your forehead?"

"A compress," the ghost supplied and Lily nodded.

"I got one for both of them and they said I was just like Grandma because I was so kind. They were proud of me!"

Lord Patrick was slightly taken aback at how angry Lily sounded.

"Then what happened?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure Teddy was okay," Lily replied. "So I went to his room but he was in the bathroom so I knocked on the door and asked if he was okay. He got angry at me for wanting to help him, saying I was younger than him and what would his friends say if they knew?!"

Angry tears began running down her cheeks again and Lord Patrick sighed.

"I see," he said. "I'm sorry, Lily. That wasn't very nice of Teddy."

"No, it wasn't. He said he didn't want me watching him! I don't understand. He watched me when I was sick; I just wanted to help him like he helped me."

"I know you did, my dear," the ghost replied. "But maybe Teddy was slightly embarrassed to have someone see him so ill."

"Why?" Lily asked. "That's silly."  
>"That may be," Lord Patrick said. "But not everyone likes having someone take care of them when they don't feel well. They think being sick is a sign of weakness."<p>

Lily pouted.

"I don't think it is."

The ghost smiled at her.

"I know," he replied. "And that's a testament to how kind you are, just like your parents said. But Teddy might think being taken care of by a four year old means he can't take care of himself."

Lily smiled shyly, pleased the ghost had said she was four and not three, like she actually was.

"Is that why he wouldn't want his friends knowing?"

Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third nodded.

"Likely."

Lily sighed.

"James never lets me play with him when his friends are over because he thinks I'm a baby. Does Teddy think I'm a baby?"

"I doubt it," the ghost assured her. "And you're not a baby. Most brothers don't like their little sisters playing with them when their friends are around. It's just part of having a brother, I'm afraid."

"Mummy and Uncle Ron are together all the time."

"Yes," Lord Patrick replied. "But they're grownups. I bet when they were little, your Uncle Ron didn't like having your mum around when he was with Harry. I'd also wager that when you're as old as your mummy and Uncle Ron, you and James and Albus will get along fine."

"You think so?"

"I do."

Lily sighed again.

"But Teddy's friends don't have to know I was taking care of him. He's never cared before."

"Don't forget," the ghost added. "Teddy isn't feeling well. People often say things they don't mean when they're ill. I'm sure he doesn't mean what he said."

"Should I apologize?"

"I don't think you've done anything wrong necessarily but you can certainly talk to him," Lord Patrick replied.

"What should I say?"

"Just ask if there is anything you can do for him," the ghost answered. "And if he says no, tell him you hope he feels better and leave. That way he knows you care and aren't angry and that's enough for now."

Lily nodded.

"Okay," she said, wiping her eyes. "Can you see if he's still in the bathroom, please?"

The ghost disappeared through the door and appeared again.

"He appears to be in his bedroom once again."

"Will you wait for me in the hall?" Lily asked.

"Of course, Miss Lily."

Lily got off the bed and opened the door. She glanced up at the ghost, who gave her an encouraging smile. She smiled back before peering into Teddy's bedroom.

"Teddy?" she asked quietly and Teddy propped himself up on his elbow.

"Lily," he said.

"I'm not going to stay long," Lily said quickly. "I just wanted to see if there's anything you need but you probably don't so I'll just leave."

She was halfway out the door when Teddy called her back.

"Lily," he said with a sigh, propping himself up as the little girl moved closer to the bed. "I didn't mean to yell at you. My stomach was really hurting."

"I know." Lily replied in a small voice. "I was just trying to help you feel better like you helped me."

Teddy smiled at her.

"I know," he said. "And I'm sorry. I think it's sweet how much you want to help me."

"Then why did you mention your friends?" Lily couldn't help but ask. "You never care if they know about me."

"I know," Teddy said, looking ashamed. "I shouldn't care what they think. You're one of my best friends and the closest thing to a sister I'll ever have."

Lily smiled.

"I am?"

"Of course," replied Teddy. "And I love you."

"I love you, too."

Lily threw her arms around Teddy in an awkward hug, though she was frowning when she pulled away.

"You're really hot," she said and Teddy nodded.

"I know. I have a fever, just like you had a few days ago."

"Hang on a sec."

Lily ran out of the room. Lord Patrick William Fitzwilliam winked at her and whispered "Well done, Miss Lily," before descending the stairs again. Lily wet a cloth in the bathroom and returned to Teddy's room.

"Lie down," she instructed, climbing onto the edge of the bed. Teddy did as he was told and Lily began sponging his face and neck just like Daddy had done to her.

"Does that feel good?" she asked and Teddy, whose eyes were closed, nodded.

"Good," Lily continued. "Try to go to sleep."

Teddy soon fell asleep and Lily left the cloth on his forehead, kissing his cheek as she climbed off the bed.

"You're my most favourite brother," she whispered to him before leaving his bedroom.

**I can hardly ask for anything at this point but a review would be lovely – thank you so much! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Well. **

**Yes, I am still alive; **

**Yes, I am still sane (somewhat); **

**Yes, I **_**finally**_** wrote something! I'm as thrilled as you are. You have been incredibly patient and understanding with me and I think you deserve at least a bit of explanation of what's been going on. Ten weeks ago, I moved to England to go to school. I'm working on my master's degree and once I got settled into a new lifestyle, I found a sport that I absolutely fell in love with. Between balancing my school work, my training, and sleeping (which is, sadly, necessary), writing got bumped to the bottom of my list. I wasn't happy about it but my mental processes simply weren't up to being creative. However, I am now home for Christmas and on a huge Harry Potter kick so the story should be updated fairly regularly for the next three weeks. The goal is to have it finished by the time I board a plane back to England. All of this being said, I'm so grateful to all of you who keep reading, reviewing, and PM-ing me to make sure I haven't forgotten about the story! Your encouragement means so, so much to me! **

An hour and a half later, the third session of the game George and Angelina had given the Weasley children was underway and Ron turned to Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third.

"Do you mind watching the kids while I go up and check on everyone?"

"Not at all, Ron. Take as much time as you need."

"Thanks," Ron said, getting up from the table. He bounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and visited James first.

"Hey, buddy," he said, coming into the ski-themed room. "How are you feeling?"

James, who was lying listlessly in bed, shrugged. Ron frowned and placed his hand on the small forehead.

"How's your stomach? Up for that Christmas pudding?"

"No."

There was no questioning in James' voice and Ron's frown deepened.

"Do you feel like you're going to be sick?"

"No, I'm just not hungry."

"How's the leg?"

"It hurts a little less. Auntie Hermione gave me some more Muggle medicine."

Ron nodded.

"That's good," he replied. "Do you want to stay in bed or move to the sofa? I bet everyone would move to the living room if you wanted to play with them."

James shook his head.

"I should probably stay in bed."

Ron smiled kindly.

"Alright," he said. "Teddy is in his room and I'll be around. If you need anything, just holler."

"Thanks, Uncle Ron."

Ron smiled at his nephew again before leaving, his smile fading once in the hallway. They needed to get James to St. Mungo's soon; the situation with his leg was worrying. Ron went down a few doors and knocked on the only closed one in the corridor. There was no answer and Ron turned the knob and peered in. Teddy was fast asleep, the compress still on his forehead. Ron didn't want to disturb him so he closed the door quietly and went up another flight of stairs.

At the top, he was faced with a decision – Harry and Ginny or Hermione. He decided to visit his sister and best friend first so he could tell them about James.

"Come in," he heard Ginny's voice call after he'd knocked. He opened the door and went in.

"Hi," Ginny greeted and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Wow … you look …"

"Like death warmed over?"

"Not _quite_ that bad but I take your point," Ron said with a smile, sitting on the edge of the bed. "I take it you're not feeling much better?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Not really," she said. "But I'm better off than Harry at least."

Ron frowned again.

"But he's been ill almost an entire day longer. Shouldn't he start feeling better soon?"

Ginny nodded.

"In theory," she said. "But he's been in the bathroom most of the time I've been up here."

"Does he just need to sleep?" Ron asked. "Or something to eat?"

"Both would likely be good for him," Ginny admitted. "A warm meal and then a solid night's rest did wonders for Lily and Rose and I suspect it would do the same for Harry."

"What about you?"

"I don't think I have the bug as bad as Harry, or even the girls," Ginny said. "I feel ill but my stomach isn't that unsettled."

"Thank Merlin for that," Ron replied and Ginny nodded agreement. Ron glanced at the closed bathroom door.

"Should I check on him?"

Ginny nodded and Ron got up, crossed the room, and knocked on the door. Harry, who was curled up on the floor near the toilet, jerked awake.

"Yeah …" he mumbled. Ron pushed the door open and raised an eyebrow, glancing back at Ginny. She'd closed her eyes and Ron took the opportunity to duck into the bathroom, closing the door behind him so as not to worry her.

"Harry," he said quietly, kneeling on the floor next to his friend. Harry's eyes fluttered.

"Ron, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Ron repeated. "Have you looked in a mirror recently?"

"What?"

"Nothing," Ron said with a sigh. "Do you think you can get back to bed?"

Harry shook his head.

"Better not."

"You can't just stay on the bathroom floor, Harry."

"Why not?" Harry murmured, his eyes closing again. Ron pressed his hand against Harry's forehead.

"Bloody hell," he muttered. "You're burning up, mate."

"I know."

"You need to drink," Ron said decisively but Harry shook his head. "Please?"

Harry merely uttered a low groan in response. Ron stood up and wet the corner of a bath towel – all the hand towels were gone – and wiped Harry's face.

"Does Ginny know you feel this poorly?"

Harry shook his head.

"Lily came in a while ago," he said. "But once she left, it got worse. I haven't been able to leave the bathroom since then."

"You need to drink and you need to go back to bed."

"Nothing will stay down which makes going back to bed pretty pointless."

"You need to at least try," Ron argued. "What about some broth or maybe some tea? Something a little more substantial than water might be good for you."

Harry didn't respond.

"Please don't make me worry Ginny and Hermione," Ron pleaded. "They're both ill as it is and the last thing they need is someone else to worry about."

"Ron," Harry said as firmly as he could. "I can manage. Hermione and Ginny shouldn't worry about me and neither should you. I will be fine. I just need a bit of space."

Trying to prove his point, Harry pushed himself off the bathroom floor so he was sitting and leaning against the wall.

"See?"

Ron sat back on his heels, looking unconvinced. As much as he hated it, Ron recognized Harry's stubbornness and nodded.

"Fine," he said. "But I'll be back in a bit with something for you both to eat."

"Thank you," said Harry, letting his head rest against the wall and his eyes slid closed again.

"Call if you need anything," Ron said by way of good-bye. He opened the bathroom door and stepped into the bedroom again, closing the door behind him.

"Is he alright?" Ginny asked her brother and Ron sighed.

"He says he'll be fine. I'll keep an eye on him," he added. "I want you to sleep."

"I've been trying," Ginny replied. "But I'm worried about him."

"Don't be," Ron replied. "He's a grown man, he can manage."

Even as he was saying the words, Ron felt rather hypocritical. Hadn't he just tried to tell Harry how to take care of himself? Yes, Harry was an adult but he'd never been one to admit he was sick or hurt – that much hadn't changed since Hogwarts. And, like when they were still students, Ron worried about his friend's wellbeing and watched for signs Harry would try and cover up and ignore. He was glad that Hermione hadn't seen Harry recently. His wife had been twice as bad about pestering Harry (and himself, for that matter) about his health when they were younger and she'd undoubtedly be concerned by what she saw now.

Ginny arched an eyebrow.

"You have met my husband, right? He won't ask for help until he's as good as dead."

Ron couldn't help but grin.

"I'll keep an eye on him," he repeated. "You need to worry about nothing but getting well so you can enjoy Christmas."

"How's James?"

Ron's smile fell, knowing that the moment he mentioned James' condition, Ginny's worry would only increase. He thought about lying but decided against it.

"He's back in bed," Ron told his sister.

"Lily told us that," Ginny answered. "Have you checked on him?"

Ron nodded.

"I was just there," he said. "And he's still got a bit of a fever. He said he's not nauseous but he won't eat anything."

"Is his leg still hurting him?"

"Not as much as before. Hermione gave him some more of that Muggle medicine and it seems to be helping."

"Good," Ginny murmured. "He still needs to go to St. Mungo's as soon as we can manage it."

"Likely tomorrow," Ron replied, glancing outside. It wasn't snowing anymore and the patches of blue sky were visible. "I'm sure Muggle crews have been out clearing the roads and the Ministry will likely have sorted out the Floo network and port keys by then."

Ginny nodded.

"Depending how Harry's doing, he may need to go in as well."

"You can try," Ron said. "But it will take a lot to convince Harry to go to St. Mungo's for something as mundane as the stomach flu, especially when Pepper Up doesn't work for him anyways."

Ginny sighed.

"We'll cross that bridge if we need to," she said. "Hopefully he'll be better tomorrow and we can avoid the whole conversation."

"Fingers crossed," Ron replied. He glanced at the closed bathroom door and then at his watch. "I'm going to check on Hermione," he continued. "But I'll be back soon with some food for you two."

Ginny nodded.

"Thanks, Ron."

"Don't worry about it," Ron replied. "Don't worry about anything. Just sleep."

"I'll do my best." Ginny promised and Ron left the room. He knew Ginny was worried about Harry and she was right to be – _he_ was worried about Harry. He'd seen his friend in some pretty desperate situations and circumstances but nothing like what he'd just witnessed. Shaking his head, Ron gently knocked on his and Hermione's bedroom door.

"'Mione?" he called gently, turning the knob. Hermione was curled up in bed and smiled at Ron when he came into her view. He sat on the edge of the bed and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"How are you doing?" he murmured, smiling sympathetically. Hermione sighed.

"This is awful, Ron. Just awful."

"I'm sorry," Ron answered. "I wish I could take it from you."

"I wish I could let you," Hermione replied. They'd shared this exchange many times since the first time it'd come up, which had been when Hermione was in labour with Rose. Exhausted from having endured painful contractions for over twenty-hour hours, Hermione had snapped at Ron when he said he wanted to take the pain from her. Ever since then, the four-line conversation had become a bit of a private joke and as if on cue, Ron continued the dialogue.

"I really mean it; I wish I could take it from you."

"And I really mean it; I wish I could let you."

With a same small smile on her face, Hermione rolled onto her back and pulled her knees up. She looked at her husband, the laughter melting away into sincerity.

"Are you sure you won't be disappointed if this is just the flu?"

Ron's eyebrows furrowed slightly, taking Hermione's hand in his own.

"Of course I'll be disappointed," he said. "Rose and Hugo are two of the best things that have ever happened to me. The thought of adding another name to that list, much less knowing I made that miracle with you, makes me the happiest man on earth."

Hermione's brown eyes were filled with a mixture of happiness, sadness, and a trace of fear.

"But," Ron continued, smiling gently. "If it is just the flu, I will take care of you until you feel better and then go and play with the two children you've already given me, knowing I am an incredibly blessed man to be married to such an extraordinary witch and have two amazing, beautiful children."

Hermione's eyes filled with tears.

"I'm scared, Ron."

"Scared of what? Disappointing me?"

Hermione nodded as hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

"Oh, love," Ron murmured, wiping them away. "Don't worry about that, not for a minute. You could never disappoint me."

Hermione sighed, trying to wipe her tears away though more continued to flow.

"I'm sorry," she muttered. "I'm such a mess right now."

"You are beautiful," Ron told his wife, kissing her temple. "How do you feel?"

"Disgusting," Hermione answered. "What are the kids doing?"

"Playing a game with Lord Patrick," Ron answered.

"How are Harry and Ginny?"

Ron sighed and Hermione frowned.

"Ron? What's wrong?"

"Harry's in a bad state," he finally said, wishing he could keep this hidden from his wife but knowing she would see through any lie he told. "He can't keep anything down. He won't even leave the bathroom."

"Is he drinking water?"

Ron shook his head.

"No," he replied. "I've tried to tell him to but he won't listen. He insists that he can take care of himself."

Hermione let out a weak laugh.

"Yeah," Ron agreed. "That's sort of what Ginny and I thought, too. Harry's hopelessly stubborn."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'll bring them some dinner in an hour or so," Ron said. "And hopefully I can convince Harry to eat something. If he can, Ginny and I were thinking that a good night's sleep with some food in his belly would likely do the trick to get him through the worst of it."

"Sounds reasonable," Hermione said. "Maybe I should try it."

Ron smiled.

"I can bring you up some soup and tea if you'd like," he said. "And then you could take a nice, hot bubble bath and crawl in for the night."

"Mhmm," Hermione murmured. "Sounds nice. Are you going to join me?"

Ron smiled.

"I'd love nothing more," he said. "But with Ginny and Harry ill, I think I'd better keep an eye on things. James is feeling poorly again and Teddy is still pretty sick, too."

Hermione tilted her head.

"Teddy's not better?"

"Not yet," Ron said. "I checked on him before coming up. He's sleeping now but he's been pretty miserable today."

"He should feel better by now, shouldn't he? He got sick the day after the girls, right?"

Ron thought for a moment.

"Yes?" he questioned. "I don't know, I can't remember what happened to who when anymore. All I know is it's been a crazy couple of days with James' leg, this nasty stomach bug, our possible news, and the storm."

"You forgot Christmas," Hermione said with a smile and Ron grinned.

"And Christmas, of course. I suppose that also means Hugo's birthday is in two days."

Hermione nodded.

"He hasn't talked about it as much as I thought he would," she said. "Rose mentioned her birthday was coming up in almost every conversation we had for weeks in advance."

Ron shrugged.

"Maybe he's forgotten," he said.

"I doubt it," Hermione said with a smile. "Hugo's always been quiet. He doesn't like being the centre of attention."

Ron nodded.

"Very true," he said. "He and Rose make a wonderful pair. One who talks all the time and one who barely talks at all. I wonder who Hugo got that from."

Hermione smiled.

"My side of the family, I'm sure."

"It must be," Ron replied. "No Weasley has ever been called quiet. Except maybe Percy."

Hermione wrinkled his nose.

"For Hugo's sake, let's say he gets it from my side of the family and not from Percy."

Despite Percy making his way back into the family's good graces, he was still the source of many of his brother's jokes and Ron laughed.

"Deal," he said and though he hated to leave, he continued. "I should probably go make sure Lord Patrick has everything under control."

Hermione nodded.

"Thank you for coming to see me," she said and Ron smiled.

"Of course I came," he answered. "And I'll be back soon with some dinner for you. Try and sleep if you can."

Hermione nodded and Ron kissed her forehead again before arranging the blankets neatly and leaving the room. On his way down to the main floor, he peered into Teddy's room again. This time, the teenager was awake and Ron smiled.

"Hey, Teddy," he greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Teddy groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"That good?" Ron asked, trying to keep the mood light but he was concerned. Teddy let the pillow fall away.

"Honestly, Ron, put me out of my misery. Please."

"And how do you propose I do that, exactly?" Ron asked, using the opportunity to lay his hand on Teddy's forehead.

"There must be some sort of spell you can do," Teddy groaned. "Please, I feel like I'm dying here."

"I'm sure you don't feel well," Ron agreed with a smile. "But I'm also sure you're not dying."

"I am less convinced," Teddy mumbled and Ron laughed.

"You'll start feeling better soon," he said. "And if you're still this ill tomorrow, I imagine we'll be making a trip to St. Mungo's. If anyone can put you together, it's the healers there."

Teddy wrinkled his nose.

"I hate going to St. Mungo's. I always end up with the same mediwitch and I don't think she likes me very much."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Does she have a reason not to like you?"

Teddy smiled and Ron saw the glint of mischief in his eye.

"It wasn't my fault there was an unexploded Peace Disturber – you know, the ones from George's shop – in my pocket. I was practically unconscious when it went off; she can hardly blame me for that."

Ron laughed.

"Why did you have a Peace Disturber in your pocket? When was this?"

"It was during my second year at Hogwarts," Teddy answered. "And it was Halloween."

The way he said this made it sound as though that explained everything. Ron raised his eyebrow.

"And where, may I ask, were you planning on setting off the Peace Disturbers? I'm assuming you had more than one."

Teddy nodded.

"Well, we weren't sure. We thought about smuggling them into the Slytherin common room or the Great Hall during the feast but we didn't think Professor McGonagall would find the humour in it."

"That was likely the right thought," said Ron, sitting on the edge of the bed. "So what happened?"

"We decided on Professor Binn's class," Teddy replied, stretching slightly. "I still think it would've been better if we could've gotten them into the Slytherin's pockets but we didn't think it was possible so we kept them in our robes until we set them off."

"Who is we?"

"Just a couple of my friends and me." Teddy said.

"Okay," Ron said. "So what happened?"

"Well," Teddy began and Ron could see the distraction was doing him good. "We were sitting in History of Magic, bored to tears, and we had arranged a signal to set them off together. It worked perfectly."

"Except for the fact that you ended up at St. Mungo's," Ron replied. "How did that come about?"

"Our plan worked perfectly except for one thing," Teddy amended. "In Defense Against the Dark Arts, we were learning about protective spells and jinxes and when the Peace Disturbers went off, a few Hufflepuffs overreacted. They thought we were being attacked and began using any jinxes they could think of to protect themselves."

"What happened?"

"They used the sea urchin jinx only they didn't do it properly."

Ron cringed.

"They taught you that in Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

"Well, not directly. It was in our text and I know we had been wanting to try it to see what would happen but, for obvious reasons, we weren't allowed to and no one volunteered."

"Understandably," Ron said, raising his eyebrow again. "So there you are, in the middle of History of Magic, with spikes covering your entire body."

Teddy nodded.

"Sort of. Some of the spikes were massive, some were small, and some were nothing more than red bumps on my skin but it hurt. I couldn't move. Madam Pomfrey took one look at me and decided I needed to go to St. Mungo's because the jinx hadn't been done properly. Uncle Neville came with me. He'd heard what happened and insisted."

Ron smiled.

"So you get to St. Mungo's," he said. "And you had an unexploded Peace Disturber in your pocket."

Teddy nodded.

"When we arrived, I was seen right away and the mediwitch who was looking after me tried to take off my robes but of course, I was covered in spikes and she caught the pocket of my robe on one of the larger ones. I yelled out in pain but it caught hard enough to set the Peace Disturber off. I didn't even know I had one left in my pocket. It scared me as much as it startled her."

"Was the damage bad?"

Teddy shrugged.

"I don't know. I blacked out from the pain and when I woke up, I was in the ward, wrapped almost head to toe in bandages and Gran, Uncle Neville, and Harry were at my bedside. They told me what happened."

"How do you know the mediwitch doesn't like you? I mean, I'm sure she doesn't but did you see her again?"

Teddy nodded.

"The next time I ended up there, she saw my name on the list and shook her head, muttering something about the idiotic boy whose fireworks nearly destroyed the hospital. I think she was exaggerating, personally, but she knows who I am and doesn't like me."

Ron shook his head.

"That's quite the story," he said.

Teddy shrugged.

"I do what I can," he said with the same mischievous glint in his eye. "I think Harry found the entire ordeal pretty funny."

"I'm sure he did," Ron replied. "Were you punished?"

"When I got back to school, Professor McGonagall came to visit me in the hospital wing," Teddy said. "I've never seen her so angry."

"I bet I have," Ron answered, thinking back to the many times he, Harry, and Hermione had faced the wrath of the head of Gryffindor. "What did she say?"

"Oh, all this stuff about being disappointed in a student and how I should know better … I wasn't really listening to most of it. I thought I was going to serve about a million detentions but she seemed to think that being covered in spikes was punishment enough."

Ron's eyes grew wide.

"She said it'd better not happen again and then left."

"Lucky break," Ron commented and Teddy nodded.

"I know."

"Have you told George this story?"

Teddy shook his head.

"You should," Ron advised. "I'm sure he'd love it. The only thing George loves more than making mischief is hearing about others causing it."

Ron patted Teddy's hand and stood up from the edge of the bed.

"Hang in there," he said. "I'll be up later with some food if you think you can manage."

Teddy nodded, the smile still on his face.

"Thanks, Ron."

Ron nodded, winking at the teenager, before going back downstairs.

**If you could leave a review, that would be brilliant – thanks! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all had a lovely holiday with your friends, family, and loved ones. Thank you so much for sticking with me during my school term and returning full force in support of the last chapter. To the anonymous reviewer who wanted to know what sport I've become involved with, it's rowing (I'm a coxswain). I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm very excited to keep writing so another will be up soon! **

By early evening, and after a bowl of soup and a hot bath, Hermione felt much better. She pulled on a comfy pair of jeans and a warm jumper and went downstairs.

"Mummy!" Rose exclaimed, leaving the circle near the fire and running to her mother's open arms.

"Hi, sweetie," Hermione said, smiling and kissing Rose's head. "Are you having a good Christmas?"

Rose beamed at her mother and nodded.

"Good," Hermione said, taking Rose's hand and joining the group on the floor. "What are we doing?"

"Daddy's telling us stories about Hogwarts," Hugo said and Albus nodded.

"Which story?"

"Lots of them," Lily answered. "We've already heard about him and Daddy driving the Ford Angelica,"

"Anglia," Ron corrected.

"Anglia into the Whomping Willow," Lily continued, incorporating the correction without pausing. "And he told us about Fluffy, and Buckbeak, and the Yule Ball."

Hermione smiled at Ron.

"And what story are we on now?"

"He's telling us about Dobby and Winky and all the other house elfs. Did you really start leaving clothes for all of them to find in the common room?"

Hermione laughed.

"Yes, I did," she said. "Did Daddy tell you about S.P.E.W.?"

"Spew?" Albus asked. "Yeah, he did."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Ron, who shrugged.

"I was just, uh, getting to the part where you told me that S.P.E.W. stood for the Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare."

Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"You remember," she said. "I'm impressed."

"Of course I remember," Ron replied. "You only drilled it into my mind about a hundred thousand times."

The kids on the floor were looking slightly confused and Hugo tugged on his father's sleeve.

"Keep going with the story," he said.

"Sorry," Ron said. "Where was I?"

"The common room," Lily reminded him and Ron nodded.

"Right. It got to the point where many of the house elfs wouldn't even clean the common room anymore, which meant poor Dobby always had to do it. He started wearing all the hats he found and soon he had a stack two feet high!"

The kids giggled and Hermione smiled. Once Ron finished telling the kids about S.P.E.W., she cleared her throat.

"Who feels like some hot chocolate?" she asked, glancing at the clock on the mantle.

"Me!" Four voices cried out and Ron stood, pulling Hermione to her feet.

"Then to the kitchen," Hermione said and the kids ran ahead of her, followed by Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third. Ron pulled his wife into a hug.

"How are you feeling?" he murmured, kissing her forehead.

"Much better," Hermione answered. "Thanks to you."

"Good," Ron said. "Are you having some hot chocolate? I believe I saw some whipped cream in the fridge."

Hermione shook her head.

"No," she said. "I don't want to push my luck."

"Sounds like a good plan," he answered. A voice called out from the kitchen, "Are you coming?"

Ron laughed and Hermione smiled.

"We'll be there in a minute, Lily," Hermione called back, turning back to her husband. "How is Harry?"

Ron sighed.

"Not good. He'll likely need to go to St. Mungo's tomorrow, especially if he keeps refusing to eat."

"He didn't eat the soup?"

"Nope. He barely drank the tea."

"What about Ginny?"

"She's doing much better," Ron answered. "I imagine she'll be up and about tomorrow. It seems she was more exhausted than actually ill with the flu."

Hermione nodded.

"And James and Teddy?"

"No change in either of them," Ron replied. "James is still feverish and hurting and Teddy is still miserable."

Hermione frowned.

"That's not good."

"No," Ron said. "We'll be quite the party arriving at hospital tomorrow."

Lily appeared in the doorway, her hands on her hips.

"Are you coming or not?" she demanded and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"That does not sound like the proper Christmas tone, Miss Lily."

"Sorry," Lily replied, changing her tone to be slightly happier but no less demanding. "But are you?"

"Yes, honey," Hermione said. "We are."

She and Ron followed Lily back through the doorway. Five cups of hot chocolate later (and five whipped cream mustaches), Hermione waved her wand and the cups cleared themselves.

"Alright," she said. "Lily and Rose, let's head up for a quick bath."

"Do we have to?" Rose whined, overlapping with Albus smiling and saying, "Haha."

Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"That's enough," Ron said firmly. "Albus, you and Hugo are next so don't get too excited. Lily and Rose, up you go."

Rose sighed and Lily pouted but both girls got off their chairs and slowly made their way to the staircase.

"Come on, slowpokes," Hermione said. "If we get through baths quickly enough, we might have time for one more story before lights out."

This did very little to make the girls move faster and after cleaning the bathroom with another wave of her wand, Hermione ran a bath. Once both girls were bathed, Hermione wrapped them in towels and sent them to their room.

"Pyjamas," she said. "And I'll be there in a few minutes to brush your hair."

The two little girls closed their door and Hermione went to the top of the stairs.

"Boys," she called. "Your turn."

Grumbling, Hugo and Albus came up the staircase, followed by Ron.

"Do you mind bathing them?" Hermione asked. "And I'll get Lily and Rose settled."

"Sure thing," Ron said.

Thirty minutes later, four very clean, pyjama-clad children were settled onto Lily and Rose's bed.

"Do you want me or Daddy to tell a story?" Hermione asked.

"Lord Patrick!" Lily exclaimed. "He has good stories about Hogwarts and he can't come home with us. I asked him," she added and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"Did you?"

Lily nodded.

"But he said he had to stay with the house so I promised we'd come and visit."

"I see," Ron said. "Do you three want the ghost as well?"

Hugo, Albus, and Rose nodded.

"Alright, I'll see what I can do," Ron said, standing. He returned to the bedroom a moment later with Lord Patrick, who was thrilled the kids wanted to hear another one of his stories.

"We'll be back in a few minutes," Ron said as he and Hermione left the room. The ghost nodded and they could hear his enthusiasm from the hallway.

"Are you feeling alright?" Ron asked his wife.

"I feel fine," Hermione replied. "I'm even a little hungry."

"In that case," Ron said quietly, pulling Hermione close. "What do you say to a quiet, romantic picnic in front of the fire once all the kids are in bed?"

Hermione smiled, resting her hands on Ron's chest and breathing in his smell.

"I say that sounds like the perfect ending to such an eventful Christmas," she murmured.

"Then it's a date," Ron said before kissing Hermione.

"Should we check on Ginny and Harry?"

"Before we go to bed," Ron answered and Hermione nodded agreement, not because she wasn't worried about their friends – she was – but she was looking forward to an hour with her husband without having to wonder if any of their patients needed anything. Just then, Lord Patrick appeared in the doorway and glanced at them.

"I do believe," he said with a smile. "The children are more than ready for bed."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"That was an awfully quick story," he commented, moving towards the bedroom again.

"Yes," Lord Patrick agreed. "But, as you see, it was also a particularly effective bedtime story."

Ron and Hermione peered into the room and burst into quiet laughter. All four of them had fallen asleep, even Lily.

"As soon as I started, I saw eyelids beginning to droop," Lord Patrick whispered. "And the next thing I knew, they were sound asleep."

"Well done," Hermione said, watching Ron pick up Albus. Ron returned a moment later for Hugo and Hermione straightened Rose and Lily, kissing each of them before turning off the light and closing the door. Ron came out of the boy's room and looked at the ghost.

"Thank you so much for your help today," he said. "You were fantastic."

The ghost bowed his head humbly, though Hermione suspected he enjoyed the praise.

"It was my pleasure, Ron, my absolute pleasure. This has been the best Christmas I have had in a very long time."

"I'm glad," Hermione said. "Where are you going to stay tonight? If you're most comfortable in your wardrobe, I'm sure that would be fine."

Hermione glanced at Ron, who nodded.

"Yeah, fine," he said, though Hermione could tell it was forced.

"No, I couldn't," the ghost replied. "I'll stay in the hallway and keep an eye on things. Teddy and James are still ill, are they not?"

"They are," Ron answered, smiling again. "Hermione and I are going to go down for a little while and we'll check on them before we go to bed but if you're keeping an eye out during the night that would put us all at ease, Harry and Ginny especially."

"Anything I can do to help, Ron. Enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, Lord Patrick," Hermione said, smiling warmly at the ghost. Ron put his arm around his wife and led her down the stairs. As he had suggested, twenty minutes later, the two were curled up on a blanket in front of the fire. There were two empty plates that had, until five minutes ago, held the remains of Christmas dinner and Ron was sipping on a glass of wine.

"This is nice," Hermione murmured, leaning against Ron.

"It is," Ron agreed, kissing Hermione's temple. "This is how Christmas is supposed to be."

Hermione smiled quietly, pulling the blanket she was wrapped in tighter.

"How do you feel?" Ron asked.

"Perfect," Hermione answered. "Absolutely perfect."

It remained unspoken that she meant more than just physically feeling well and Ron hummed his agreement. Hermione craned her neck around.

"I love you," she whispered. "Merry Christmas, Ron."

"I love you, too," Ron replied, setting his wine glass down absently. He ran his fingers through Hermione's hair and soon they had sunk down to the ground, kissing slowly and passionately in front of the fire.

* * *

><p>Ginny woke up with a start. She'd fallen asleep after eating the soup Ron had brought up for her and Harry, though judging from the atmosphere that must've been hours ago.<p>

"_Lumos_," she muttered and the tip of her wand brightened. The clock on the bedside table said it was half eight. Rubbing her eyes, Ginny glanced over at the space beside her, worried that her husband was not there.

"Harry?" she called but there was no answer. She noticed that the bowl of soup and mug of tea sitting on his bedside table were untouched and she frowned. Getting out of bed, Ginny went to the bathroom and found Harry sleeping in the bathtub. She didn't have the energy or heart to wake him so she merely closed the door again.

Her stomach gave a small growl and Ginny was pleased she was hungry rather than nauseous. Pulling on her dressing gown, Ginny left the bedroom and went down the two flights of stairs, not noticing Lord Patrick in the first floor corridor. She heard voices from the living room but instantly regretted going in that direction. She caught sight of Ron and Hermione lying in front of the fireplace and feeling her face turn red, she stumbled backwards and detoured into the kitchen. Trying to keep quiet, she opened the fridge and began looking for something to eat.

* * *

><p>"Did you hear that?" Ron asked, pulling away from Hermione.<p>

"Hear what?" Hermione murmured. "You're imagining things."

"No, I'm not," Ron said, sitting up. "There's someone in the kitchen."

Leaving Hermione on the floor, Ron stood up and picked up his wand.

"Hello?" he asked, peering into the kitchen. "Oh, Ginny, it's just you."

Ginny turned around sheepishly.

"Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"It's fine," Ron said with a quiet sigh. Hermione, who heard Ginny's name, appeared and turned the light on.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Much better," Ginny replied. "I just woke up and I'm starving."

"Good," Ron said with a smile. "How's Harry?"

"Sleeping in the bathtub."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a worried glance.

"I'll go check on him," Ron said decisively. He left the kitchen and Ginny turned back to the fridge, emerging with the bowl of mashed potatoes and a plate of what was left of their goose. She set both on the counter and pulled out a plate. After serving herself and magically warming it, she glanced at Hermione.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, taking a bite.

"Much better," Hermione replied. "Though I'm not sure what that says about what's wrong with me, if anything is wrong with me at all."

Ginny smiled.

"You'll have to go to St. Mungo's and get a test done," she said. "Or use a Muggle one, though I'm not sure they differ too much."

"I'll probably go to St. Mungo's when we take James in. If I'm not pregnant, it can't hurt to get checked out for flu."

"Sounds sensible," Ginny replied. "How are the kids? Did they have a good Christmas?"

Hermione nodded.

"I think they did. Ron was entertaining them with stories from Hogwarts."

"Oh, Merlin," Ginny said, rolling her eyes. "I hope they didn't get too many ideas. Next thing I know, I'll be getting owls about Albus setting off fireworks in the Great Hall or Lily flying around the Quidditch pitch at the crack of dawn unsupervised."

Hermione laughed.

"Both of which Harry would probably find quite amusing. We had our day, they can have theirs. It's part of going to Hogwarts. We turned out just fine and so will they."

Ginny smiled.

"I'm sure," she said, scraping her plate clean. "Do you want some tea?"

"Tea would be great," Hermione answered and Ginny soon set two mugs on the table and sat across from Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Harry?" Ron asked, shaking his friend's shoulder. Harry was passed out in the bathtub and Ron had immediately noticed he was soaked in sweat. "Harry, wake up."<p>

This got no response from Harry and Ron found the towel he'd used earlier (in the same place, mind) and wet it. Not bothering to wring it out, he pressed its cold surface against Harry's chest. The grown seeker jerked away and his eyes had a slightly manic look to them until they settled on Ron's face.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a muted tone, his eyes already sliding closed again.

"Stay awake, Harry," Ron said firmly.

"But I'm tired," Harry drawled.

"I know," Ron replied. "But you need stay awake."

"Why?"

Ron was trying to sit Harry up.

"You're ill," he said. "I'm going to help you to bed; it'll be more comfortable than the bathtub."

Harry didn't respond, nor did he do anything to help Ron. Grunting, Ron managed to get Harry upright in the tub.

"Alright, mate," he said. "I need you to work with me. On three, try and stand up, okay? One, two, three."

Ron hooked his arms under Harry and hoisted him. Harry at least tried to help, though his contribution wasn't much. With great difficulty, Ron got Harry to the bed – Ginny's side, as it was closer – and Harry collapsed, exhausted. Ron wiped the sweat from his own brow before returning to the bathroom and retrieving the towel. He soaked it again before draping it over Harry's chest.

"Ron," Harry grumbled. "That's _cold_."

"I know," Ron replied. "Leave it there."

Ron pulled the sheet around his friend.

"I'll be right back," he said. "Don't move."

Ron bounded out of the bedroom and went to the first floor linen closet.

"Ron," said Lord Patrick, surprised to see him. "I thought you and Hermione were enjoying the fire downstairs. Is everything alright?"

"Harry's not doing well," Ron said, piling stacks of face cloths, towels, and a set of fresh sheets into his arms. "Can you do me a favour? Ginny is downstairs with Hermione. Can you tell her that she might want to sleep on the sofa tonight? I'll be down in a few minutes to talk to them about Harry."

"Certainly," Lord Patrick said in a worried voice.

"Thanks," Ron said, dashing back upstairs.

* * *

><p>"Ginny," Lord Patrick said, gliding into the kitchen. "Good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?"<p>

"Much better, thank you," Ginny replied with a smile. "I hope you enjoyed your Christmas."

"Very much so," the ghost answered, pleasure written on his face. "I just saw Ron," he continued, his smile fading. "He said that Harry is not doing well and suggested you spend the night on the sofa instead of in bed."

Ginny's smile fell, as did Hermione's.

"Is he okay?" she asked, starting to stand.

"Please don't get up," Lord Patrick said quickly. "Ron said he'd be down in a few minutes to speak with you about Harry."

Ginny sat again, though the worry stayed etched on her face. She glanced at Hermione, who reached across the table and patted Ginny's hand.

"He'll be fine," she said. "He always is."

"I know," Ginny said with a sigh. "I just wish he wasn't so bloody dramatic with things like this. He always goes to hell and back to be fine."

Hermione smiled sympathetically. Just then, Ron appeared.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked immediately as Ron pulled out the chair next to Hermione.

"He's not doing well," he said.

"I know that," Ginny said with a roll of her eyes. "What exactly is the problem?"

"At the moment, it's his fever," Ron answered. "I could barely get him to move from the bathtub to the bed," he continued. "Right now, I have him draped in cold compresses but he's already sleeping again."

"That's good, isn't it?" Hermione asked.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"On one hand, I suppose it is. I just wish it was a natural sleep."

Ginny nodded.

"He still hasn't eaten anything," she said.

"I know," Ron replied. "I've been trying to get food into him but he refuses. I think the only reason he's stopped vomiting now is that there is literally nothing left inside him to get rid of."

"Which means he's also dehydrated," Hermione added and Ron nodded.

"I'm going to stay with him tonight," he said, glancing at Ginny again. "You're still recovering and need a good night's sleep. I think you should sleep down here."

"That's what Lord Patrick said," Ginny said, rubbing her eyes. "I don't like it," she added. "But I agree. I'm not much use to Harry in this state. Promise me you'll come find me if something changes?"

"Of course," Ron said.

"I'll come up periodically and make sure all is well," Lord Patrick added. He hadn't returned upstairs, concerned by the news and hoping to offer any help he could.

"Thanks," said Ron, standing. "I'd better get back to him. Goodnight, Ginny."

"'Night, Ron."

"'Night, Hermione," he murmured, leaning down to kiss his wife. Hermione smiled, kissed him back, and Ron left the kitchen.

"The children are all still sleeping, Teddy and James included. I'll return to the corridor and let you know if there are any problems," Lord Patrick said and Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, again."

The ghost bowed slightly and left. Hermione glanced at Ginny.

"You look exhausted," she said. "I'll find some sheets and make up the bed for you."

"Thanks," Ginny said gratefully. A few minutes later, Hermione had returned with sheets, blankets, and pillows and with a wave of her wand, the sofa was made into what looked like a very comfortable bed. She put a spell on the fire to keep it burning softly and then went back to the kitchen. Ginny was staring into her mug of tea blankly.

"Your bed is ready," Hermione said and Ginny looked up.

"Thanks."

Hermione sighed.

"He'll be fine, Ginny. Ron is with him."

"I know," Ginny replied with a sigh. She stood and emptied her tea into the sink. "But I'm still worried and it bothers me that I can't take care of him."

Hermione frowned slightly.

"I'm sure Harry would want you to rest as well."

"It's … never mind," Ginny said. "I'm being dramatic. I'm tired."

"Are you sure?"

Ginny nodded and left the kitchen.

"Yeah. Goodnight, Hermione."

"Goodnight."

Hermione turned off the kitchen lights and went upstairs to bed. She, like Ginny, was exhausted and after a quick wash, she fell fast asleep.

**Please spread the Christmas cheer and leave a review! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello everyone! Cleary my plan did not work out, as we're one week into the new term. However, here is a nice, l-o-n-g chapter with lots of action for you! Thank you, as always, for your patience and encouragement. Enjoy! **

Hermione would never again take for granted waking up naturally and at seven o'clock instead of by someone saying her name urgently while shaking her shoulder in the middle of the night.

"Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione exclaimed, sitting up quickly. Her shoulder was ice cold and after blinking a few times, she realized why. Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was leaning over her and had been trying to wake her.

"You need to come," he said. "It's James."

Hermione threw back the covers and followed the ghost down the stairs, tying on her dressing gown as she went.

"James?" she asked, rounding the corner into his room. His bedside lamp was casting long shadows and Hermione caught sight of the clock – it was almost three o'clock in the morning. James was completely drenched in sweat and his knuckles were white as he gripped his sheets, his teeth practically gritted in pain.

"Auntie Hermione," James moaned and Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, one of her hands resting on James' brow and the other grasping one of James' hands.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked, studying the pale face.

"My leg hurts!" he cried out. Hermione glanced over her shoulder and saw that the top of James' foot was deep red and she felt the blood drain from her face.

"Okay, honey," she murmured, turning back to her nephew and running her fingers through his hair. "You'll be fine."

"What's wrong with me?"

"I'm not sure," Hermione replied. "But we'll get it sorted out, I promise."

She turned to Lord Patrick.

"I need you to wake Ginny," she said and the ghost nodded, leaving the room immediately.

"My tummy," James groaned, rolling onto his side. "I'm going to throw up."

Hermione scanned the room.

"_Accio_," she exclaimed, the bin zooming into her hands. She slid a hand behind James, noting that his shirt was soaked through to the bottom sheet, and once he was sitting, James threw up violently, tears streaking down his cheeks.

"James!" Ginny's voice carried down the hallway and a moment later, she appeared in the doorway and Hermione knew she had run up the stairs.

"James, what's wrong?" she asked, Hermione moving from her place on the bed so Ginny could sit.

"My leg!" James wailed, burying his face in his mother's shoulder. Hermione reached in and moved the bin while Ginny rocked her son.

"I'll talk to Ron and make plans to take him to hospital," Hermione murmured and Ginny nodded, catching Hermione's worried glance out of the corner of her eye. Hermione left the room and was headed towards the stairs when Teddy's door opened.

"What's going on?" Teddy asked, leaning against the doorframe for support.

"James needs to go to hospital," Hermione replied. "Are you alright?"

Teddy was still far from alright but he nodded nonetheless.

"Yeah, fine," he said, allowing Hermione to hurry past and up the stairs. She knocked on the closed door and opened it without waiting. There was a single lamp on in the room and Ron was sitting in a chair next to the bed.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked, turning around in surprise.

"We need to take James to hospital," she said. "Something is seriously wrong."

Ron stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"He's in pain," Hermione replied, searching the dresser from Ginny's purse. She found it and tucked it under her arm, pulling the bureau drawer open and taking out clothes. "And his foot is blood red. He's soaked in sweat and just threw up."

"What?" Ron exclaimed. "Who's with him now?"

"Ginny," Hermione answered, slamming the drawer shut. She glanced at Harry. "How's he doing?"

"He needs to go to hospital," Ron replied. "But he should be okay till morning. Do you want me to take James?"

Hermione nodded.

"I'll stay with Harry," she replied as she and her husband left the room, running back down the stairs.

"How are you getting there?" Ron asked from the doorway.

"Floo will be easiest," Ginny replied, taking the clothes from Hermione. She left briefly and returned fully clothed.

"Ron's gone to check that the network's open again," Hermione said from the bed. James was being sick again, tears still pouring from his eyes. Ginny nodded, unzipping her purse to make sure the proper documents were still there. Everything was in order and Ron appeared a second later.

"Network's clear," Ron said. "And I flooed St. Mungo's and they're expecting us. Shall I carry him?"

Ginny nodded and Hermione stepped away from the bed.

"Alright, James," Ron murmured. "I'm going to be as careful as possible but hold on tight."

James nodded, clutching Ron's shirt as his uncle lifted him from the bed. Together, they walked downstairs to the fireplace.

"We love you, James." Hermione said, watching Ron throw in a handful of powder and the flames turned bright green. James nodded weakly as his uncle stepped inside the fireplace and they were gone. Hermione turned to Ginny, who already had the Floo powder in her hand.

"Let us know as soon as you hear anything."

Ginny nodded and she too disappeared. The fireplace returned to its previous state, giving the room a warm, Christmas glow but Hermione felt none of its warmth. A cold fear had spread through her.

"He'll be alright," Lord Patrick said quietly from the doorway. He'd followed them down but had stayed out of sight. "The healers at St. Mungo's are the best."

"I know," Hermione said, wiping her eyes. "But it hurts to see him in so much pain and not be able to do a thing about it."

"I know," the ghost replied sympathetically. "Are you going to sit with Harry or shall I?"

"I will," Hermione replied. "At least for now. Do you mind keeping an eye on Teddy?"

"Of course," the ghost answered, bowing slightly before drifting upstairs. Hermione sighed, giving her eyes one last wipe, and squared her shoulders. Worrying would do nothing to help James and Harry needed her attention.

Hermione wearily climbed the stairs and let herself into Harry and Ginny's bedroom. This was the first time in a few days that she'd really interacted with Harry and she took a proper look at his condition. Ron had been bathing Harry's forehead with a compress, which was sitting in a bowl of water on the bedside table. The wizard was pale, his breathing was shallow, and Hermione noticed a thin film of sweat on his neck.

"Harry," she murmured, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Harry, wake up."

She gently shook his shoulder and slowly his eyes opened.

"What?" he muttered. "Where's Ron?"

"He's stepped out for a few minutes," Hermione said, taking the empty glass from the bedside table and filling it with water. "Here, take a drink."

She didn't give Harry much of a choice, holding the glass to his lips. He took a small sip and sighed deeply.

"Another one," she said firmly and Harry obliged. "Good," she said with a smile. "How do you feel?"

Harry grimaced and Hermione sighed.

"Did Ron tell you you're going to hospital tomorrow?"

"No."

"No, he didn't tell you or no, you're not going?"

"Both," Harry answered weakly. "It's just a bad bout of flu, it's nothing."

"It's not nothing and we both know it," Hermione answered firmly and Harry rolled his eyes slightly.

"How are you feeling?"

Harry's eyes flickered down to Hermione's stomach and then back up to her face.

"We don't know yet," she answered the unspoken question. "I, too, am going to hospital tomorrow for a pregnancy test."

"Why don't you just use a Muggle one?"

"Ron doesn't trust them. He was only convinced I was pregnant with Rosie and Hugo after I went to St. Mungo's."

"Surely he'd rather just know one way or another."

Hermione nodded.

"I think so," she said. "He suggested a Muggle test but it was Christmas Eve in the middle of a snow storm. Since I can get to St. Mungo's easily enough now, I'm sure he'd prefer I go there."

"It can't hurt to get checked out," Harry answered and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"A slightly hypocritical statement, don't you think?"

Harry huffed in such a way that Hermione knew he was annoyed.

"Honestly, Harry," Hermione said with a cross tone of her own. "You should see yourself. If Ginny looked as bad as you do, you'd have her in hospital in half a second."

"Where is Ginny, anyways?"

"Erm …" Hermione's voice trailed off.

"Hermione, where is Ginny? What's wrong?" Harry sounded more awake in that moment than he had all day.

Hermione sighed.

"She's at St. Mungo's."

"What?" Harry exclaimed, trying vainly to push himself up from the bed. "What happened? Is she okay? Why didn't you wake me?"

"Harry, you need to save your strength," Hermione said, gently nudging Harry down again. Harry, despite pushing Hermione away, collapsed onto his pillows again.

"Hermione, what's going on?"

"Ginny is fine," Hermione began. "But James needed to see a healer. He was in such a poor state that it was important he get there as soon as possible."

"What was wrong with him?" Harry's eyes, which had relaxed slightly when Hermione mentioned Ginny was fine, had returned to their slightly manic expression.

"I'm not sure exactly what was causing it," she said. "But his foot was blood red and he's running a high fever. The sweat was pouring off him and he was in enough pain to be vomiting from it."

"I need to go," Harry said instantly, once again trying to get up.

"Harry, I know you want to be there with him," Hermione began but Harry interrupted her.

"No, you don't understand. I _need_ to be there with him. James hates healers, he always has. I know how to distract him and make him forget about the pain."

Hermione smiled gently.

"Ron and Ginny are with him. They'll make sure he's alright. He's in the best possible place, Harry."

"I need to be there for them," Harry repeated weakly but even as he said this, he felt himself falling back again. He simply didn't have the energy to get out of bed, much less travel to St. Mungo's.

"I know," Hermione murmured, wetting the cloth in the basin and gingerly pressing it against Harry's forehead.

"Hermione," Harry sighed, his eyes drifting closed.

"I know," the witch repeated. "I know. Just go to sleep."

Hermione knew Harry hadn't lost his resolve, simply the ability to act. Eventually, the exhaustion overtook him and he fell back asleep. Hermione lost track of the amount of time she spent sponging his forehead and lips with the moist cloth, wetting and rewetting it endlessly, and she jumped when she felt the same icy sensation spread down her arm that had woken her up hours earlier.

She turned around quickly and saw the ghost looking very worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked, alarmed. Harry stirred and Hermione peered at him briefly, saw he was still sleeping, and turned her attention back to Lord Patrick.

"You'd better come," he said softly and Hermione, eyes growing in fear, placed the compress firmly on Harry's brow and followed the ghost out, opening the door after he'd drifted through it. She ran down the stairs to the first floor corridor and went into Teddy's room.

"Teddy?" she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Teddy croaked hoarsely, sending a weak glare at Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third.

"Tell her the truth, Teddy."

Hermione glanced at the silver figure and then back at Teddy, placing her hand on the flushed cheek.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Edward."

Teddy rolled his eyes as the ghost scolded him.

"Teddy?" Hermione asked again.

Teddy closed his eyes briefly, prompting the ghost to speak again.

"If you don't tell her, I will," he threatened.

"I won't have to tell her," Teddy muttered, faint lines of pain appearing around his eyes. "She'll see in a minute."

Teddy, his eyes still closed, reached down and retrieved his bin and held it tightly before being sick. Fresh beads of sweat appeared and he moaned loudly in pain once he was finished. Hermione frowned.

"Is that blood?" she asked and Teddy nodded.

"Yes," he groaned.

"How long have you been throwing up blood?" Hermione exclaimed. Teddy leaned back, one hand resting on his aching stomach.

"Couple of hours now."

Hermione's face paled.

"You need to go to hospital," she stated firmly and Teddy moaned again.

"No, please," he begged. "Don't make me. You can't leave the kids here alone."

"Harry is here," Hermione replied. "And Lord Patrick. It's the middle of the night and by the time I bring you to hospital and return, no one will be awake yet."

"But I hate St. Mungo's," Teddy complained.

"Teddy," Hermione said. "Throwing up blood is not a good thing."

"No kidding," Teddy muttered and Hermione briefly raised a disapproving eyebrow at him before continuing.

"It's a sign something could be seriously wrong."

"It's just flu," the boy muttered.

"You're going and that's final," Hermione replied. "Do you want to change clothes?"

Teddy shook his head and Hermione nodded.

"Right," she said, turning to the ghost. "You don't mind keeping an eye on everyone, do you?"

"Of course not," Lord Patrick replied.

"Thank you," Hermione answered, her mind running in overtime. "Can you make it downstairs to the fireplace?"

Teddy didn't answer and Hermione sighed.

"Teddy."

"I don't want to go."

"Teddy, you're being foolish."

"No, I'm not. It's a little blood, it's nothing."

"You don't know that," Hermione said, overlapping with Lord Patrick's, "It was more than a little blood an hour ago."

Hermione turned around.

"What does that mean?" she asked shrilly, addressing the ghost rather than the patient.

"An hour ago he was vomiting up _only_ blood," Lord Patrick answered. "He ate some crackers just to dilute it."

Hermione looked at Teddy.

"Is this true?"

Recognizing that the ghost had no reason to lie, Teddy nodded wearily, preparing himself for Hermione to yell at him. Instead, Hermione, looking very concerned, glanced around the room and selected the old-fashioned alarm clock from the bedside table and pulled out her wand.

"What are you doing?" Teddy asked as Hermione mouthed incantations.

"Making a port-key," Hermione replied, eyes still focused on the ticking object.

"I didn't think you could randomly do that," Teddy said.

"Most people can't," Hermione said a moment later, setting the clock down. She glanced at Lord Patrick again.

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

"I'm sure we'll be fine," Lord Patrick replied, glancing worriedly at Teddy. The clock began to glow and Hermione held it out to Teddy, who sighed miserably before taking hold of it with her. A second later, they were gone.

* * *

><p>St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries did not have a specified accident and emergency department but the area Teddy and Hermione appeared in was the closest thing to an A&amp;E without actually being one. It was a sort of receiving room, divided into seven different bays by pale blue curtains hanging from the ceiling. As soon as they appeared, Teddy began to slump to the floor and Hermione, plus a healer who had rushed over, eased him onto a bed which had been conjured out of thin air. Teddy was thankful to be lying flat again, and even more thankful that the mediwitch leaning over his bed was not the same one he'd told Ron about. Instead, this mediwitch was young – just out Hogwarts if Hermione had to guess – and had a pretty smile.<p>

"Hey," Teddy said, flashing a smile and Hermione rolled her eyes. Teddy had something of a reputation for being a charmer and girls seemed to love him instantly. This witch was no exception and smiled back widely.

"Hello," she said, glancing at Hermione and her smile shrank and she took on a more serious tone of voice. "What's the reason for the visit?" she asked briskly.

"Flu," Hermione answered and the witch looked at Teddy, who shrugged.

"It's nothing," he said. "I didn't want to come."

The witch smiled again.

"Is Pepper-Up not working?" she asked Hermione, flicking her wand so a quill rose out of her pocket and began writing on a pad of paper that had appeared on the end of Teddy's bed.

"We haven't been able to try it," Hermione explained. "We were vacationing in Scotland and the snowstorm stranded us."

The witch raised an eyebrow.

"Are you from the same group that just sent in a boy with a broken leg that the Muggles fixed?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes, how is he?"

"He's upstairs in the Spell Damage section," the witch answered and Teddy glanced at Hermione.

"Go check on James," he said. "I'll be fine."

Hermione raised an eyebrow but nodded.

"I'll be back soon," she said, amusement in her voice. Once Hermione left, Teddy glanced at the witch again.

"Why is James in the Spell Damage ward?" he asked. "It wasn't a spell that broke his leg."

"We didn't know where to put him," the witch answered. "It was as good a place as any. Don't worry, they'll sort him out soon enough. Now, what's your name?"

"Edward Lupin," Teddy answered. "But everyone calls me Teddy."

"Well, Teddy, I'm Beatrice. I'm going to do a few diagnostic spells, alright?"

Teddy shifted in his bed and got comfortable, nodding when he was ready. Beatrice waved her wand over Teddy several times, the quill scratching away furiously. Finally, she lowered her wand.

"Will I live?" Teddy asked seriously and Beatrice laughed.

"Of course you will," she said. "I'm going to give you a draught of Pepper-Up and move you to the second floor."

"What's the second floor for?" Teddy asked, dreading the idea of having to drink a full vial of potion.

"Magical bugs and diseases," Beatrice answered, opening a cupboard. She unstoppered a pale purple bottle and handed it to Teddy. He grimaced but took it, motioning it towards her.

"Cheers," he muttered, tipping it back. The potion had barely made it halfway down his throat before he began to gag. Beatrice quickly took the vial from his hand and conjured a basin into which Teddy threw up.

"Oh dear," Beatrice murmured, noting the presence of blood. "You've been sick for too long."

"Tell me about it," Teddy coughed, his face turning red.

"We'll try the Pepper-Up one more time," Beatrice announced once Teddy had composed himself (or, at least, by the time he was done coughing. He was mortified that he'd vomited in front of her). "And if that doesn't work, well, we'll figure out some way to get it into you."

Teddy nodded, not hiding his misery anymore. He accepted the potion and managed to get a few swallows of it down. Steam began slowly seeping out of his ears.

"Well, that's a good sign," Beatrice said, smiling again. "I'm going to move you now," she continued. "Just close your eyes and try to relax."

She pulled the blankets around Teddy, tucking him in snuggly, before waving her wand and directing the bed out of the ward.

* * *

><p>Hermione was still shaking her head at Teddy's coyness as she took the lift to the fourth floor. She stopped a mediwitch in the hallway and asked where James was.<p>

"At the end of the far ward," the witch answered. "Poor boy, he's in a terrible state."

She hurried away and Hermione entered the far ward and walked through the beds – most of which had curtains drawn around them – and found James, Ginny, and Ron.

"Hermione!" Ron exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I brought Teddy in," Hermione answered. "He was throwing up blood. He's downstairs, flirting with a mediwitch."

She smiled at James.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better," James answered. "They gave me something so I can't feel my leg anymore."

Hermione glanced at the swollen foot peeking over the top of the cast and then at Ginny, who still looked worried.

"How's Harry?" she asked.

"Asleep," Hermione answered. "Lord Patrick is sitting with him, or at least checking on him, but I told them I'll get back as soon as possible."

"I'll go," Ron volunteered, glancing at Ginny, who nodded with a small sigh. "Unless you wanted to go back?"

Hermione shrugged.

"It doesn't matter," she said and Ron nodded, patting James' shoulder.

"You'll be fine," he said with a smile. "And once that leg is healed, we can give skiing another go."

"Not a chance," James answered and the three adults laughed.

"Alright, I'll see you later." Ron said. He kissed Hermione's cheek, whispering, "Might not be a bad idea to get a pregnancy test while you're waiting," before waving and leaving the ward. Hermione glanced at Ginny and frowned slightly.

"James, do you mind if your mum and I step outside for a second?"

"No," James answered sleepily and Hermione suspected there was a sleeping draught mixed in with his pain reducer. Ginny kissed the top of his head as she left his bedside and Hermione led her into the hallway outside the ward.

"Are you alright?" she asked seriously. "You look like you're about to cry."

Much to her astonishment, Ginny's lower lip trembled and tears began running down her cheeks. Hermione led her to a small waiting room and sat her on one of the plush sofas.

"What's wrong?" she asked. "James is going to be fine, isn't he?"

Ginny nodded.

"They'll give him a swelling reducer and then cut off the cast," she murmured through her tears. "And then they'll treat the infection and fix the leg properly. He'll need to spend a few days here, they think."

"But his leg will be fine."

Ginny nodded.

"Then what's wrong?"

Ginny shrugged.

"It's just hard sometimes," she said. "It's hard watching your children suffer and not be able to help. It's hard watching your husband be stubborn and knowing that you aren't the one who can help him."

Hermione frowned.

"I don't understand," she slowly began. "Are you upset because you're not the one taking care of Harry?"

"I … I guess so," Ginny admitted with a wobbly sigh.

"You and I both know he'd want you here with James," Hermione said quickly.

"I know," Ginny answered. "But even when we were at home, I was too ill to do it myself. I should have been the one sitting up with him, not Ron."

"Ginny," Hermione began patiently but was interrupted.

"I shouldn't really be surprised," Ginny continued. "Harry's never let me nurse him back to health. At school, it was always you and Ron and by the time Voldemort was dead, he was old enough to insist on doing it himself. He hates being looked after when he's ill, even by me."

"And the idea that the one time he's letting someone do it and it's Ron makes it worse," Hermione finished and Ginny nodded.

"I'm not mad at Ron, I'm grateful for everything both of you have done to help us look after the kids this week," she said. "But I want so badly to be there for my husband … to feel like I can take care of him."

"You do take care of him," Hermione answered. "There are two things this conversation – plus the fact I've known Harry since I was eleven – have told me. One," she continued. "Harry does not get ill very often and, like you said, when he does he likes to hide it and nurse his own wounds. The only times he ever let Ron and me take care of him at Hogwarts was when the entire school was down with flu."

"I remember," Ginny replied. "You took care of everyone."

"The other thing," Hermione said. "Is that you take care of Harry in ways that Ron and I can't, even if they're not the ways you'd wish he'd let you take care of him."

Ginny didn't look convinced and Hermione sighed.

"There was one time in our seventh year," she said. "You were dating Dean Thomas and Ron was dating Lavender Brown. I was upset and left the party – Gryffindor had won a Quidditch match – and Harry followed me out. He sat with me while I cried but he was hurting, too. He loved you even then, Ginny. And that year when we were on the run? I'm willing to bet anything that he spent most of those nights thinking about you. You've always taken care of him in a way Ron and I can't. You've taken care of him emotionally."

"I suppose," Ginny said, sighing again and wiping her eyes.

"I know," Hermione corrected, squeezing Ginny's shoulder. "You mean everything to him and like I said, he'd want you here with James and he wants to be here for both of you."

"He said that?"  
>Hermione nodded.<p>

"Yes," she replied. "He did. Now, dry your tears. You don't want to scare James."

Ginny sighed but wiped her eyes.

"Thanks," she said, standing.

"Anytime," Hermione replied, hugging Ginny. "I should probably get back to Teddy," she added. "But I'll come up again soon."

"Say hi for us," Ginny answered, wiping her eyes one last time. Hermione said she would and they left the sitting room, Ginny heading towards the ward and Hermione back into the lift.

**Please review – I'll update as soon as I can, I promise! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry for the delays in this, I promise I haven't forgotten about it or done it on purpose. However, term time is absolutely crazy for me between my classes, dissertation, and training for rowing that I barely have enough time to eat let alone write. However, term is now over and I will do my absolute best to have this finished by the time the next one starts. I finally figured out what needs to happen in the story so that helps more than one may think. Anyways, thank you for your patience and encouragement and please enjoy =) **

Ron appeared back at the cabin and was climbing the stairs when he met Lord Patrick.

"Ron, thank goodness it's only one. I thought I heard someone down here," he said, turning around so he was drifting behind Ron as they continued to the first floor.

"How are James and Teddy?"

"James is doing better," Ron replied. "They have him some strong potions for the pain but he'll need to stay there for a few days while they fix what the Muggle doctors did."

He couldn't hide his opinion of Muggle doctors in his tone and Lord Patrick smiled discreetly.

"And Teddy?"

"I think he's doing alright," Ron answered, coming to the hallway. "They gave him some potions and Hermione said he was flirting with a mediwitch so he can't be that poorly off."

Lord Patrick laughed.

"How's Harry?" Ron asked. "Anything I should know?"

Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third's smile faded from sight and was replaced with a sigh.

"Harry isn't getting much better," he admitted. "He's sleeping soundly and that's about the best thing I can say for him at the moment."

Ron sighed.

"I brought back some Pepper-Up," he said, unearthing a vial from his pocket. "He normally doesn't find it very effective but we'll give it a shot. If not, Hermione or Ginny can bring some other potions from the chemist at St. Mungo's."

"Very good," said the ghost. "The others are still sleeping soundly."

"Thanks, Lord Patrick," Ron said gratefully. "I'm going to give this to Harry and then I think I'll head to bed myself."

"I'll keep an eye out," reassured Lord Patrick, watching Ron continue up the next flight of stairs. Ron quietly opened the door to Harry and Ginny's bedroom and listened. Harry's breathing was slightly fast and was raspy but Lord Patrick was right – he appeared to be sleeping soundly. Ron went over and laid a hand on the scarred forehead, frowning when he realized the fever had not gotten any better. He set the potion on the bedside table and shook his friend's shoulder.

"Harry, mate, wake up."

Harry startled but didn't open his eyes.

"Harry," Ron said more forcefully and this time, the green eyes opened.

"What?" Harry asked grumpily and Ron couldn't blame him. He knew how awful Harry must feel and if that were him, he wouldn't want to be woken up either.

"I have a potion for you," Ron said, picking up the vial again.

"What is it?"

"Pepper-Up."

"Oh."

There was disappointment in Harry's voice.

"Just try it," Ron said, unsealing the vial. He held it out to Harry who, with a tremendous sigh and exertion of effort, sat up, took it, and gulped it down. After a few seconds, a weak trail of steam began to leak from his ears. Harry looked confused as he lay back down.

"I don't understand," he murmured. "Pepper-Up never works for me."

"Maybe you're just that ill," Ron replied. "It's a good thing it is, though. Hopefully this will get you out of the worst of it."

"Yeah," said Harry, rubbing his eyes. "I feel like a blast-ended skrewt attacked me."

Ron laughed and a grin broke out on Harry's face.

"Do you want anything before going back to sleep?"

"No, thanks," Harry answered, shifting in his bed. "How's James?"

"He'll be fine," Ron assured Harry. "Ginny is with him."

He chose not to mention Teddy – he wasn't sure if Harry knew or not but either way he didn't want to worry him.

"Get some sleep," he added. "Lord Patrick is around if you need anything."

Harry nodded.

"Sleep well," he said as Ron crossed the room to the door. He had sensed that Ron was going to bed.

"You too."

* * *

><p>Hermione, after finding out where Teddy had gone, emerged from the lift on the second floor and found Teddy being settled into a bed on the ward by the same mediwitch. There was still steam pouring out his ears.<p>

"How do you feel?" she asked him and he smiled brightly.

"Brilliant," he answered. "Bea gave me Pepper-Up which is a great improvement."

Hermione laughed.

"I'm sure it is," she said. "Who's Bea?"

"I am," the mediwich said, flicking her wand so her quill wrote something on Teddy's chart. She smiled at Teddy. "I've got to get back downstairs," she added. "But I'll come and check on you later?"

There was a question in her voice and Teddy nodded.

"I'd like that," he said smiling. Beatrice smiled widely back and left the ward. Teddy, still smiling, looked up at Hermione.

"Have I ever said how much I love mediwitches?"

Hermione laughed.

"If I recall, you seemed to be complaining about them about an hour ago."

"I don't love _all_ mediwiches," Teddy corrected. "But I like that one."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"How are you really feeling?"

Teddy snuggled back against his pillows.

"I'll be fine," he said.

"What did the mediwitch – Bea – say about your treatment?"

"They'll be giving me a series of potions over the next few hours," Teddy answered. "They just gave me Pepper-Up and they said they'll give me sleeping drafts as well as stuff for pain, fever, and my stomach if I need it."

Hermione frowned.

"You're in pain?"

"Just my stomach," Teddy assured her. "My abs hurt from throwing up so much."

"Do you want me to see if I can find a heat pack? It might help."

"Nah," Teddy replied, yawning. "I'm not that desperate."

"Did they say have any ideas what was causing the blood?" Hermione asked, instinctively pulling the blankets up around him.

"No," Teddy mumbled and Hermione knew he was exhausted. His body was taking advantage of the brief respite the Pepper-Up provided. Sure enough, two minutes later Teddy was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Ron was surprised when he woke up the next morning and found sun streaming through the curtains. He glanced at the clock and did a double take when he saw it was almost ten o'clock. Ron couldn't remember the last time he'd slept this late and threw back his covers. He quickly washed before opening the door and crossing the hallway. Ron cautiously pushed the door open. Harry was still asleep but what made him smile was seeing Lily and Rose colouring on the floor. At the sound of the door opening, both girls looked up and Lily broke into a smile.<p>

"Look what we're making," she said, holding up a piece of paper which was covered in scribbles that Ron couldn't identify (Hermione was always able to figure out what these lines were supposed to be; Ron generally stuck with the general 'very pretty!' or 'very good!').

"It's a get well card for Daddy," Lily explained and Ron smiled.

"Why are you working in here?" he asked. "Where are your brothers?"

"Hugo and Albie are downstairs with Lord Patrick," answered Rose. "Lord Patrick is playing some sort of game with them, I think."

"Did he say you could stay up here?"

"Daddy did," Lily supplied. "Well, he said I could and then Rosie joined me."

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"When did he say this?"

"It was really early," Lily answered, surveying her collection of crayons and picking out a purple one. "I came to check on him like I did yesterday. He said I could snuggle with him but I couldn't fall back asleep so I got my colouring book."

"Is that okay?" Rose asked timidly and Ron gave her a reassuring smile to tell her she wasn't in trouble.

"It's fine," he said. "But why don't we go downstairs and have some brunch. I'm starving."

"Me too," Rosie replied.

"Me three," Lily giggled.

"Me four," a male voice said and Ron glanced up from the floor. Harry was awake and watching them, a faint smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry, mate," Ron said. "We didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright," Harry answered, pushing himself up but Ron noticed he was still leaning against the wall.

"Look what we made for you, Daddy!" Lily exclaimed, standing up with the piece of paper in her hand. "It's not done yet but you can see it anyways."

She climbed onto the bed and thrust the card into Harry's hands. Harry, after reaching for his glasses, studied it.

"Thank you," he said with a smile. "I love it. It's very … colourful."

Ron got the distinct impression that Harry also had no idea what to make of the various lines, colours, and shapes.

"It's a get well card," Ron supplied and Harry shot him a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Lily," he said. "And thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome," Rose said almost shyly and she got up and came over to Ron, who picked her up and gave her a hug. Ron glanced at the youngest Potter.

"What do you think, Lily? Should we get something to eat?"

Lily scrambled off the bed, nodding.

"Are you coming, Daddy?"

"Not just yet, Lil."

"I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am." Harry answered. "But I don't want to upset my tummy by eating too much."

"How about we make a cup of tea and some toast for your dad downstairs," Ron suggested and Lily nodded. Ron glanced at Harry, who also nodded agreement.

"Can I bring it up to him?" Lily asked excitedly and Ron laughed.

"We'll see," he answered, putting Rose down. "Alright, little Picassos," he continued. "Clean up your things and let's get a move on."

Rose and Lily gathered their crayons, colouring books, and paper and left the room. Ron herded them downstairs and was joined in the kitchen by two hungry boys and a cheery ghost.

"Good morning, Ron," he said as Ron pulled out a carton of eggs

"Good morning, Lord Patrick," Ron answered with a smile. At the table, the cousins were chattering away.

"I can't tell you how happy I am to hear that again," Ron said, cracking eggs into a bowl. "And Harry's on the mend, too."

"All we need know is for James and Teddy to get well and come home."

"And Hermione and Ginny," Ron couldn't help but add. In all the confusion last night, he'd momentarily forgotten about their potential pregnancy but now he was very anxious to hear news on that front.

"Of course," Lord Patrick answered. "Are you going to travel to St. Mungo's again today?"

Ron nodded.

"If you don't mind watching the kids again," he added hastily.

"Don't worry about that," Lord Patrick said brightly. "I'm happy to help."

Ron grinned and set about making eggs and bacon, setting a huge platter on the table a few moments later. He filled glasses with orange juice with a wave of his wand and then put some bread in the toaster.

"I'm just going to take this up to Harry," Ron said quietly, motioning to the mug of tea and two pieces of toast on a plate. The ghost nodded and Ron slipped away. He was hoping to talk to Harry without little girls listening. He climbed the two sets of stairs, guiding the tea and toast with his wand, and knocked. He heard Harry tell him to come in and opened the door.

"Thanks," Harry said, catching the mug mid-air.

"Not a problem," Ron answered. "How are you feeling?"

"Loads better. I've never had such a good reaction to Pepper-Up in my life."

"You didn't finish it last night," Ron said, nodding to the half empty vial of light purple liquid. "Why don't you take the rest of it?"

Harry nodded and did as Ron suggested, though nothing happened this time.

"Drat," Harry muttered, tossing the empty vial into the bin.

"At least it worked once," said Ron and Harry sighed.

"I know and I'm grateful for that at least."

"Do you still have a fever?"

Harry shook his head.

"I don't think so," he answered. "I don't feel really ill anymore, just achy and tired. I feel like I'm getting over a bad bout of flu."

"Which you are," Ron couldn't help but point out. "Just take it easy today. Take a bath, get some more sleep, and with a few hardy meals you'll be back to your regular self in no time."

Harry nodded and yawned despite trying not to.

"I'll try and keep Lily from nursing you to death," Ron added with a smile and Harry laughed.

"Thanks," he said. "Have you heard from Ginny?"

"No," Ron answered, repeating what he'd said last night. "But I was at the hospital with James and he's not in pain anymore. They gave him a potion."

"Good," Harry said. "And Hermione?"

"What about her?"

"Is she alright?"

"As far as I know," Ron answered with a sigh. "She's also at St. Mungo's."

Harry's eyebrows met as he frowned.

"She's not ill is she?"

"No," Ron said. "At least, not more than we may have already suspected. She's with Teddy."

"Teddy?"

Ron nodded.

"He got really ill last night," he answered. "He was vomiting blood so Hermione took him in."

Harry looked concerned and Ron spoke quickly.

"He's also doing much better," he added. "So don't even think about trying to get there yourself."

Harry grinned.

"Fine," he said. "But you're going to go?"

Ron nodded.

"As soon as I have the kids sorted out. Lord Patrick is going to watch them again."

"It's a good thing we made peace with him," Harry observed, still sipping his tea. "He's proven invaluable for us."

"I know," Ron answered, glancing at his watch. "Right, I'm going to get dressed but I'll pop back in before I leave."

Harry nodded and Ron left the room. He quickly dressed and then went downstairs. Time overtook him and before he knew it, it was a quarter of twelve and he'd just finished cleaning up from breakfast.

"The children are dressed," Lord Patrick informed him, coming into the kitchen as Ron directed the tea towel back onto its peg. "Lily and Rose wanted to pick their own clothes," he added as a bit of a warning. Ron didn't say anything – they weren't going anywhere so the girls could wear what they wanted for all he cared – but glanced at his watch again.

"Okay," he said. "I'm going to pack some clothes for Hermione and Ginny and then head off, if that's alright."

The ghost nodded and Ron wearily trudged upstairs, returning with a bag a few moments later. He'd checked on Harry and was pleased to find him asleep again.

"Lily? Rose? Albus? Hugo?" Ron addressed them individually as he stepped into the first floor corridor. Rose stuck her head out of the boy's room.

"We're in here," she said. "We're playing school and I'm Professor McGonagall."

Ron smiled and went to the doorway. Lily and Rose were wearing complete school colours – Rose in red and gold and Lily in green and silver.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Ron asked Lily with a smile.

"Professor Slughorn."

Ron laughed.

"What about you two?"

"We're students," Hugo informed his father, who nodded seriously.

"Well, study hard," he said. "I'm going to St. Mungo's for a little bit but Uncle Harry is upstairs and Lord Patrick is around."

He glanced particularly at Lily.

"Don't bother your dad unless it's an emergency, okay? He needs to rest."

"I won't," Lily said absently and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I promise," Lily expanded with a roll of her eyes and Ron laughed again.

"I'll see you all later," he said, picking up the duffel bag from the floor and going downstairs.

* * *

><p>Ron apparated near the doorway of the old warehouse that concealed the magical hospital and went in through the mannequin entrance. He signed the register and then proceeded to where he knew James was.<p>

"Hiya James," Ron said cheerfully, entering the ward. He merely had to take one look at James to see he was miserable. Ginny was gently bathing his forehead with a small sponge.

"Hi Ron," she said tiredly.

"Hi," James murmured.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, setting the bag down.

"They gave him some potions before they fix his leg this afternoon and they're not sitting well."

"Sorry to hear that, James," Ron said with an encouraging smile. James simply buried his head in his pillow and Ginny stroked his hair.

"It's almost over," she murmured.

Ron glanced at her, concern shining in his eyes. Ginny sighed.

"I'm going to talk to Uncle Ron for a minute, love," she said quietly. "I'll be right back."

She stood, tucking the blanket around her son as she did, and Ron followed her out of the ward.

"They're performing an operation this afternoon to remove the cast and fix the bones," she explained. "He's scared."

"I don't blame him," Ron answered. "But he'll be okay. How are you?"

"I'll be fine," Ginny reassured him. "I'm a mum, I don't matter right now."

"Of course you do," Ron said. "I brought you some clean robes if you'd like to freshen up."

"Thanks," Ginny said gratefully. "How's Harry?"

"Much better," said Ron, brightening. "I took home a Pepper-Up last night and it worked. He's still tired and achy but he ate breakfast and his fever is gone."

"That's one good thing about today then."

"Go change," Ron said. "I'll stay with James."

Ginny took the bag and disappeared into the women's toilets and Ron went back to the ward.

"Hey buddy," he murmured, sitting where Ginny had been. "How are you holding up?"

"It hurts," James complained. "I don't like feeling so sick because of my dumb ankle."

"I know."

"I want my dad."

Ron sighed.

"Your dad is getting over the flu," he said. "He couldn't come."

Much to Ron's surprise, James's eyes filled with tears which he swiped at angrily.

"It'll be alright James, I promise."

The door to the ward opened again and Ron noticed immediately that when James saw his mother coming towards him, he worked hard to stop crying.

"That's my brave boy," Ron whispered and James smiled weakly.

"I don't like worrying her," he muttered right before Ginny was in earshot. Ron gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and stood up again.

"I'm going to find Hermione," he said. "I'll touch base later."

Ginny nodded and Ron glanced over his shoulder as he left and saw Ginny resume stroking James's hair. Ron asked a nurse where to find Teddy – a process complicated by the fact that Ron didn't think he'd be admitted as Edward Lupin – and strode onto the ward, his eyes darting from bed to bed.

"Ron!" Hermione called from the very last bed. Ron grinned at her and joined them, putting an arm around his wife.

"How are you feeling, Teddy?"

Teddy smiled.

"I'm fine," he said and Ron raised an eyebrow.

"The mediwitch's been round, hasn't she?"

Teddy nodded happily and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"She's too old for you, Teddy."

"I didn't ask her to come," Teddy argued. "She fancies me."

Ron laughed.

"It's fine," he said. "I'm glad to see you smiling again."

"You shouldn't be smiling too much," said Hermione. "You're still a very sick wizard. The healers are still trying to figure out where the blood was coming from and don't want to give you more potions until they do."

"You must feel pretty lousy, then," Ron said, glancing at Teddy.

"Only when Bea's not around," Teddy admitted, still grinning and Ron laughed but turned to Hermione.

"I brought you some clothes to change into," he said. "I thought you might like to freshen up."

Hermione smiled gratefully.

"I left the bag with Ginny and James," Ron added and Hermione stood, saying she'd be back. Ron watched her leave and then turned back to Teddy.

"So," he said, raising his eyebrows. "Bea, huh?"

"Yeah," Teddy said, unsure if he was going to get a lecture.

"Just a tip for you," Ron continued. "Don't pretend to be fine when she's around. Show her you're sick and hurting and vulnerable. Girls like that sort of stuff; they like taking care of us."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ron said with a wink. "Don't go overboard but don't hide it, either."

"Got it," Teddy replied with a smile. "How's Harry?"

"He's doing much better."

"Good. He's not here, is he?"

"No," Ron said. "He's still resting but I might suggest he comes this afternoon when James is out of surgery."

"James is going to have an operation?"

Ron nodded.

"Yeah, he's pretty freaked out."

"I would be, too," Teddy said genuinely. "Poor kid."

"He'll be fine," Ron assured Teddy. "But he's scared and wants his dad."

At this, Ron noticed Teddy's face fall but he didn't say anything about it, mostly because Beatrice entered the ward.

"How's my favourite patient?" she asked, picking up the chart and glancing at it.

"Okay," Teddy replied, smiling weakly. "I feel sort of feverish though."

Beatrice frowned and pressed a hand to Teddy's forehead.

"You're a bit warm," she admitted. "How the stomach?"

"In knots," Teddy replied. "Could I maybe get a heat pack to relax some of the muscles?"

"Of course," Beatrice answered, sounding worried. She let the clipboard go and it floated magically back to its hook. She returned a moment later with a thin pillow which she warmed with a wave of her wand.

"Here," she said. "I don't like the look of this, Teddy. I'll speak to the healers and see if they can do anything to make you more comfortable but sleep if you can."

Teddy nodded and Bea hurried off.

"Nicely played," Ron said dryly.

"I wasn't lying," Teddy answered. "I did what you said and told her the truth. I do feel feverish and my muscles do hurt."

Ron laughed.

"Whatever you say," he said and noted for a second time a rather sour look cross Teddy's face. He was about to say something but Hermione appeared on the ward at that moment, looking refreshed.

"They're just about to take James up to surgery," she said, noting the heat pack as well as the facial expression Teddy was displaying.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine," Teddy mumbled. "I'm going to sleep."

Hermione and Ron exchanged a look of concern.

"Before you do," Ron said. "I think Hermione and I should be leaving."

"Me?" Hermione asked. "Who will stay with Teddy?"

"Ginny will come down, I'm sure. Besides, I think Harry needs to come this afternoon and you shouldn't wear yourself out, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Nothing," Hermione said, still studying Ron's face and trying to pick up the subtleties of nonverbal communication.

"Okay," she finally agreed, glancing at Teddy. "Go to sleep and someone will be around when you wake up."

Teddy nodded and bid them goodnight before curling up on his side, wrapping the heat pack around his stomach tightly. Hermione and Ron left the ward and Ron explained what had happened with James and then with Teddy.

"I think Harry really needs to be here for them," he ended with. "James especially but I'm sure Teddy would be comforted knowing Harry was here."

"I suppose," Hermione said with a sigh and Ron frowned.

"What's wrong?" he asked. "Are you still feeling ill?"

"Not particularly," Hermione answered. "I'm just worried."

"Have you taken a pregnancy test?"

"Not yet."

"Then let's get that taken care of and then head back to the Highlands. Harry can come down if he's up to it."

"What about the result of the test? It will take a few hours, surely."

"They can post it," Ron said. "I remember mum getting test results by owl when we were kids and she couldn't drag us all in to see a healer."

Hermione sighed but didn't object to the plan. After a blood sample and a quick chat with Ginny, Hermione and Ron left St. Mungo's through the department store entrance and disapparated.

**As I said, I have a plan! Yay! I know I don't deserve a review but … pretty please? **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello Muggles and Wizards and Witches! J.K. Rowling once said 'be ruthless about protecting writing days, i.e. do not cave in to endless requests to have 'essential' and 'long overdue' meetings on those days.' I cannot agree more. After an entire term without a single writing day, I've devoted most of my weekend to writing and I feel more refreshed after the 12+ hours of writing I've done this weekend than I do after a week's worth of naps. That being said, thank you for sticking with me and please enjoy the next chapter =) **

"Mama!" Hugo's cry echoed through the first floor corridor when Ron and Hermione appeared in the boys' bedroom. He got up from his desk (the bedside table) and ran to her, wrapping his arms around her legs. Hermione smiled and picked him up, squeezing him gently.

"How are you?" she asked. "Did you have a good Christmas?"

Hugo nodded.

"Good," Hermione said, smiling. "What are you playing?"

"School," Rose answered. "Lily and me are the teachers,"

"Lily and I," Hermione corrected but Rose ignored her.

"And Albus and Hugo are the students. They're getting ready to take their OWLS."

"I see," Hermione said, setting Hugo down again. "Well, then we'll let you keep going. Do I get to see your report cards at lunch?"

"Yes, of course," Lily said as though that had been a silly question.

"What about Lord Patrick, who's he?" Ron asked.

The ghost was sitting in the corner of the room, watching fondly.

"He's the headmaster," Hugo said. "I got in trouble and had to go see him. He made me write lines."

Ron laughed – more because of the look on Hermione's face than the fake punishment. He was certain Hermione was going to turn this into a teachable moment about what not to do at Hogwarts so he quickly steered her towards the door.

"We'll call you when lunch is ready," he said hastily. In the hallway, he raised an eyebrow at his wife but he was smiling.

"What?" Hermione asked innocently.

"I thought you were going to faint at the idea of our son having to write lines for the Hogwarts headmaster before he's even learned to read." Ron teased and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
>"They're just playing," she said. "But it's never too early to instill good habits for school."<p>

"It might never be too early," Ron said. "But now's not the time to do it. Let them enjoy their game. Come on, we should check on Harry."

Together they climbed the stairs and knocked, entering when called.

"Hey mate," Ron greeted Harry, who was paging through a book absently.

"Hermione," he said, slightly surprised. "What's going on? Is Teddy back?"

"No," Hermione answered. "But we thought you might like to go to St. Mungo's this afternoon."

"Why? Is something wrong with James or Teddy?"

Hermione sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Not wrong, exactly," she said. "They'll be fine …"

"But?"

"James just went in for an operation," Ron filled in. "And he was asking for you. He doesn't want to worry Ginny."

Ron told Harry about what had happened with the tears and Harry's frown got more and more pronounced.

"What about Teddy?" Harry asked without commenting on James. Again, Ron told him how Teddy had responded when Ron had mentioned James wanting his father.

"I need to go," Harry said when Ron was finished talking.

"Are you sure you're up for it?" Hermione asked, reaching to test Harry's temperature but it was Ron who gently pushed Hermione's hand away.

"He needs to be there, Hermione."

She looked at Ron and then Harry and nodded.

"Of course," she said. "Can I make you anything to eat before you leave?"

Harry shook his head, getting out of bed.

"No thanks. Lily already brought me some biscuits and an apple."

"She managed to sneak up here, did she?" Ron asked as Harry pulled out clean robes.

"Yeah," he answered. "But it was alright. Lord Patrick was brilliant and used his guise as the headmaster of Hogwarts to get her back to their game."

Hermione and Ron laughed.

"We'll be in the kitchen when you're ready," Hermione said as Harry headed towards the bathroom. Harry nodded and Hermione and Ron left the room. Everyone had just settled around the table when Harry came down the stairs into the kitchen. Hermione frowned slightly – he was dreadfully pale and rather unsteady on his feet – but didn't say anything.

"I thought you said you needed to rest." Lily said in a disapproving tone. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"I need to go to St. Mungo's to be with James," he informed his younger daughter as he struggled to put on his cloak. He glanced at Hermione and Ron.

"I'll be back as soon as I can," he said and they nodded.

"Give James our love," Hermione answered. Ron stood and followed Harry to the door.

"You gonna be okay?" he muttered under his breath.

"I'll be fine." Harry told him. "James and Teddy are more important."

This caused a grin to break out on Ron's face.

"What?"

"Just reminded me of something Ginny said," Ron answered. "She said that she was a mum and right now she didn't matter."

Harry smiled, feeling a warm sensation fill his heart as he was once again reminded of one of the many reasons he loved Ginny so much.

"She's right," he said. "Parents don't matter when their children need them."

"You should go," said Ron, slightly awkwardly and Harry nodded.

"Right, see you later."

He checked his cloak fastenings one last time and then disapparated with a loud _pop_.

* * *

><p>It took everything Harry had in him not to vomit when he appeared on the sidewalk outside of Purge and Dowse, Ltd. and he needed to take a few deep breaths before he felt comfortable walking towards the entrance. After following the proper procedures, Harry was directed to the second floor and found Teddy asleep. Ginny was sitting next to him looking half asleep herself. She jumped when Harry put his hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Harry!" she exclaimed, jumping up and giving him a hug.

"Hey Gin," he murmured, breathing in the smell of her shampoo. "Any word on James?"

"Not yet," Ginny answered worriedly. "We should hear soon, though."

Harry nodded and then glanced down at his godson.

"And Teddy?"

Ginny sighed.

"Also nothing to report. They're doing tests, I think. I'm worried about him though."

"Why?"

Ginny sighed and sat back down. Harry summoned a chair from an unused bed and sat gratefully.

"Ron told you what happened earlier this morning?"

Harry nodded and Ginny continued.

"I went to check on him a few days ago, I think it might have been Christmas Eve, and he started sobbing when I asked him what was wrong."

"Sobbing?" Harry repeated and Ginny nodded.

"He was really upset," she answered. "He said that even though he feels like part of our family, he really missed Remus and Tonks."

Harry nodded, immediately understanding and sympathising.

"What did you tell him?"

"That is was okay to miss them," Ginny answered. "And that you still miss your parents sometimes but I think you should talk to him about it."

Harry nodded again.

"I will," he said. "Did you know that James didn't want to worry you earlier today?"

Ginny nodded.

"Ron mentioned it," she replied. "I think you need to talk to him about that, too."

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah," he answered.

"Are you alright?" Ginny asked. "You still don't look well."

"I'll be fine," Harry assured her, glancing over his shoulder when the ward door opened. A mediwitch entered and Harry was set to ignore her until she came to Teddy's bedside.

"Good, he's asleep," she said, a small smile on her face as she watching his chest rise and fall.

"Is everything alright?" Harry asked, completely unaware of the situation.

"I'm just checking on him," Bea answered, still watching Teddy. "I told him I would."

She glanced up at Harry and her mouth dropped.

"You're Harry Potter!"

"Yes," Harry said tiredly. "Who are you?"

His question overlapped with Ginny's voice saying, "You must be Beatrice."

Harry glanced at Ginny and then at Beatrice, who nodded.

"Yeah," she said. "Are you related to Teddy?"

"I'm his godfather," Harry replied. "And this is my wife, Ginny."

"Oh, you must be James's parents! We saw the name 'Potter' on the register and we were wondering if it was the same."

Harry nodded.

"Speaking of James, can you find out how much longer he'll be in surgery?"

"Of course," Bea said, all too happy to wait on the famous Potters. "I'll be right back."

She hurried away and Harry turned to Ginny.

"What was that about?"

"She fancies Teddy," Ginny replied with a thin smile. "She's been checking on him since he first arrived."

Harry rolled his eyes.

"And I'm guessing Teddy is more than happy to play along with it?"

"So Ron says."

If he had felt better and wasn't so worried, Harry might find the situation funnier but he didn't have it in him to laugh. Beatrice returned a moment later.

"James will be out of surgery in about ten minutes," she said. "And you can be there when he wakes up. One of the mediwitches will come here to fetch you."

She glanced at Teddy again.

"Thank you," Harry said pointedly, telling her she could leave. The fake smile appeared on Bea's face again.

"You're welcome," she said, turning on her heel and leaving the ward.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Harry sat in silence until a different mediwitch found them and took them upstairs. James was tucked into a bed with white sheets and a blue blanket and his dark hair made his face look deathly pale against the pillowcase.<p>

"He should wake up in the next few minutes," the healer told them. "He shouldn't be in much pain but he needs to keep his leg still as much as possible."

Harry thanked the healer, who left the room.

"James," Ginny murmured, running her fingers through her son's hair. "James, love, it's time to wake up."

Harry's heart almost broke at the low moan that escaped from James's lips and he saw Ginny flinch.

"James, sweetie," Ginny continued. "You need to wake up now."

"Don't wanna," James mumbled and Harry smiled slightly, stepping up to the other side of the bed.

"Your operation is over," he said and James instantly reacted to his voice. His eyes opened and met his father's. Harry smiled at him.

"Everything is going to be fine," he said. "The healer was able to fix your leg."

"Do I still have a cast on it?"

"No," Harry answered. "But you need to keep your leg as still as possible."

James nodded, his eyes drooping again.

"How do you feel?" Ginny asked.

"Okay," James answered. "Tired."

"It's the potions," Harry assured him. "The healer said they'll wear off soon."  
>"When can I go home?"<p>

"I don't know, baby," Ginny answered. "We'll find out when the healer comes back."

They lapsed into silence though James became more and more alert as the potions wore off.

"Are we going back to the cabin for New Years?" he asked and Ginny smiled.

"We'll see," she said. "If you're feeling up to it, I don't see why not."

"I don't have to ski, do I?"

Harry and Ginny laughed and James cracked a smile.

"No," Harry said. "Not unless you want to."

"No way." James said firmly. "I'm never skiing ever again."

The door opened and healer came in, smiling at James.

"You look like you're in much better spirits," he said and James nodded. "How do you feel?"

"Okay," James answered. "I want to go home."

"How did the operation go?" Harry asked.

"Everything went well – a textbook procedure, really. The leg is still a bit weak given everything leading up to being magically fixed so we'll keep James overnight and give him some strengthening potions. We'll also make sure the symptoms he had were from his leg and not something else. I understand your family had the flu?"

Ginny nodded.

"Yes, at first we thought that's what James had but then the pain in his leg got worse."

"I suspect the reason James was running a fever and vomiting was more due to the pain in his leg than the flu," the healer replied. "But we'll monitor him just to be on the safe side."

"I'm hungry," James interjected and the three adults laughed.

"Then let's get you moved back to the ward and then arrange for some food. How does that sound?"

"Excellent."

The healer oversaw the transfer from recovery to the ward and then told one of the mediwitches to get James something to eat, saying he'd be back later that evening.

"Thank you," Ginny said, sitting down again. Harry glanced at her and she stood again quickly.

"Actually, I'm going to go to the tea room and get something for Dad and I to munch on while you have your tea," she said and James nodded. Taking her handbag, Ginny left the ward and Harry sat where Ginny had.

"Mum and I are very proud of you," Harry told his eldest son. "I know that last few days haven't been easy for you."

James shrugged.

"I didn't have a choice."

"Sure you did," Harry replied, slightly surprised. "It was up to you how to respond to the situations you had to deal with."

James didn't meet his father's eye.

"Being brave doesn't mean not crying or feeling pain," Harry said gently. "It simply means not letting the tears and pain get the best of you – which you didn't."

"I wish I hadn't cried, though."

"Everyone cries at some point in their lives," Harry said. "Tears are not a bad thing, James. They show that you're capable of feeling sad and hurt. Sometimes it takes just as much courage to let yourself cry than it does not to."

"Really?"

"Absolutely." Harry said firmly. "You have nothing to be ashamed of."

"Can you not tell Albus that I cried, though? Or Rose or Lily or Hugo?"

"Of course. It will be our little secret."

"Thanks Dad." James said, his smile returning. Just then, a witch brought James his afternoon tea and set it on a table which magically appeared over his bed. James frowned.

"I can't have cakes?" he asked, glancing at the fruit salad he was served. Harry laughed.

"Eat that and then maybe Mum'll share one of hers."

James sighed but picked up his fork and began eating. Ginny joined a few minutes later with a bag of pastries and two cups of tea. Harry felt his stomach recoil slightly at the smell of the cakes and politely decline his, though he accepted the tea. Ginny frowned across the bed but didn't say anything.

James had finished his fruit salad and was in the process of asking for a cake, arguing that Harry had said he could have one, when Beatrice came onto the ward looking annoyed.

"Teddy is asking for you," she informed Harry before stalking away without another word. Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance but Harry stood.

"I'll be back, buddy," he said to James, who nodded.

"Can I have your cake?" he called after Harry, who smiled but didn't respond. He quickly went to the ward and found Teddy sitting up, still looking pale.

"Hey Teddy," Harry said with a smile.

"Bea told me you were here," Teddy answered, smiling back.

"Yeah, what did you do to make her so annoyed? She just about breathed fire when she said your name."

Teddy shrugged.

"She was so excited about meeting you but I didn't care about her going on and on about the 'famous Harry Potter.' I just wanted to see you."

"I take it she didn't like being brushed off like that?"

"Nope," Teddy said happily. "But it's okay. She was starting to annoy me."

Harry laughed.

"How are you feeling?"

"A bit better," Teddy said.

"Good. Has the healer been by?"

Teddy nodded.

"Yeah, they said they couldn't find anything wrong from all their tests or whatever they were doing. They think the blood was just from throwing up too much, just as I told Hermione."

"It was good she brought you in, Teddy. You were very sick."

"I know," Teddy said with a sigh. "But they're going to start giving me potions again to get me over the flu. They said I can probably go home tomorrow."

"Good," Harry said. "Same as James."

"How is he?" Teddy asked. "Everything went alright?"

"He's fine," Harry answered. "He's currently arguing with Ginny over whether or not he's able to stomach some cake."

Teddy laughed.

"I'm glad to see you smiling again," Harry said, deciding to broach the subject now and get it over with. "I know this hasn't been easy for you."

The smile dropped from Teddy's face.

"Ginny told you what I said, didn't she?"

"Yeah, she did."

Teddy sighed.

"I know it's stupid," he said. "And I don't want to seem ungrateful for everything you and Ginny and Ron and Hermione have done for me but sometimes -"

"Teddy." Harry interrupted. "It's okay."

"It is?"

"Of course it is," Harry answered. "You are part of our family and you always will be but that doesn't mean you can't wish your parents were still alive."

"Do you ever wish that?"

"That my parents were alive? Some days more than others but yes, I do." Harry answered earnestly.

"What do you mean some days more than others?"

"Important days, I guess. The day Ginny and I got married I couldn't help but look at the two empty seats across from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and get a little choked up. The night James was born I sat in the rocking chair and told him about his grandparents after Ginny fell asleep."

"It's not the same." Teddy argued. "Those are moments that you'd want your mum and dad to celebrate because they're milestones or whatever they're called. This isn't something I want to celebrate with them."

"Those examples are different," Harry agreed. "But not all of the times I wish my parents were alive are happy moments. I remember going to Ron's house for Christmas holidays and wishing it was my own mum giving me a hug on the platform in King's Cross."

Teddy sighed and Harry knew he wasn't convinced.

"I'll tell you something I've never told anyone else," he said quietly. "Not even Ron and Hermione."

This piqued Teddy's interest and he glanced up at Harry.

"During the Battle of Hogwarts, I realized that I was a Horcrux and I would need to die before Voldemort could be destroyed. On my way into the forest to meet him, I was turning the Resurrection Stone in my hand and four people appeared: my parents, my godfather Sirius, and your dad."

Harry closed his eyes, the image of each of them so clearly etched into his memory.

"What did they say?"

"My mother told me that they had never left me and that I'd been so brave. My dad said I was nearly there. I asked Sirius if dying hurt and he said it was quicker than falling asleep."

"And my dad?"

Harry smiled sadly.

"He said that others would tell you why your parents died and that one day you would understand."

Teddy felt his eyes fill with tears.

"I asked them if they would stay with me," Harry continued. "And if Voldemort would be able to see them. My dad told me that they'd stay with me until the end and Sirius said that was because they were inside me. My mum said they'd always stay close to me."

Harry sighed, wiping his own eyes and tactfully ignoring Teddy doing the same thing.

"Your mum and dad loved you very much, Teddy and what my parents said to me is the same for you. It's okay to miss them and want them here but remember that Remus and Tonks never truly leave you – they're inside you and live on through your memory."

"I never knew them but I miss them."

"I know," Harry murmured. "Believe me, I know. I miss them, too. But you have your grandmother and all of us. We'll always be here to help you."

"I know. I just don't like being sad."

"I know you don't," Harry said with a thin smile. "No one does but I just told James that sometimes letting yourself be sad or scared takes as much courage as not crying or being frightened."

"You told me once bravery was feeling scared but going on anyways."

"I did?"

Teddy nodded.

"It sounds like I give pretty good advice." Harry said and Teddy laughed. The door to ward opened and both Harry and Teddy glanced over, wondering if it would be Bea. Instead, an old, grumpy looking mediwitch came down the ward and Harry heard Teddy groan.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's the mediwitch who hates me," Teddy muttered and Harry bit his lip to keep from smiling. Sure enough, the meditwitch stopped at the end of Teddy's bed and perched her hands on her hips.

"You had better not have any Peace Disturbers in your robes this time," she said with an arched brow.

"I promise I don't." Teddy told her but adding under his breath, "I wish I did though."

Harry gave him a disapproving look at turned to the mediwitch.

"Are there any updates on Teddy's condition?"

"No," the mediwitch answered coldly. "But one of the younger witches told me you were causing a ruckus so I thought I'd better makes sure everything was okay."

"The only one making a ruckus in here was her cooing uncontrollably over my godfather," Teddy informed her. "I, however, am fine. Actually, I'm sort of hungry. Can I have something to eat?"

The mediwitch did not look pleased but grunted she'd see what she could do before leaving the ward. Teddy rolled his eyes.

"If I'd known Bea was going to set that woman on me, I would've told her everything she wanted to know about you right down to your shoe size."

Harry merely laughed.

* * *

><p>"What is taking so long?" Ron asked anxiously. It was nearly nine o'clock at night and Harry had returned about three hours earlier. He managed to make it through a cup of tea and some soup before saying he was going to bed. After a full day of playing, the kids were exhausted and bath night had been dealt with efficiently. They had fallen asleep quickly save Hugo, who was over-excited with the prospects of his birthday the next day. Lord Patrick finally lulled him off to sleep with a long-winded story about Hogwarts.<p>

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up from her book. She and Ron were in the living room and a large fire was burning. It reminded Hermione of the common room in Gryffindor Tower.

"The owl," Ron exclaimed. "Shouldn't it be here by now?"

Hermione glanced at the clock.

"If it hasn't been sent out by now, it probably won't come till tomorrow."

Ron sighed and Hermione smiled.

"It's one night, Ron. It won't kill you."

Ron didn't reply and Hermione put her book down.

"What do you say," she said carefully. "About that bath now?"

She was referring to a few days ago when Ron had drawn a nice bath for her to feel better but had declined her invitation to join, saying he had patients to take care of.

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"I think that sounds wonderful," he murmured, coming close enough to kiss her neck. Hermione went upstairs to start the bath and Ron locked up – Harry had told them that Ginny was spending the night at St. Mungo's; according to hospital policy, James was young enough for this to be acceptable though Harry suspected Ginny needed to be there more for herself than James needed her to be – and followed his wife upstairs.

Despite the warm bath and flickering candles, Ron could not get the test results out of his mind. They were lying in bed when he brought it up again.

"What do you think, Hermione?" he asked quietly and Hermione sighed.

"I don't know what to think," she answered honestly. "And there's no point in speculating about it now."

Ron sighed quietly but didn't press the issue and turned to conversation to Hugo's birthday.

"Four years ago you were in labour."

"Mhmm," Hermione answered. "I remember. I don't think I'll ever forget."

"I don't think any of us will forget," Ron joked and Hermione smacked him playfully.

"It's hardly my fault," she said. "I was in pain and you and Harry were annoying me."

"We weren't doing anything except talking about Quidditch."

"That was the problem. Poor Ginny had to help me by herself for most of the night."

"Can you blame us? When Ginny finally convinced – and by convinced I mean yelled at – us to pay more attention to you, you threw up on me and nearly broke Harry's hand."

"I most certainly can blame you," Hermione answered. "You got off easy as far as I'm concerned."

"You're right," Ron agreed. "We had it easy but look what we got in exchange for sixteen hours of labour."

Hermione smiled.

"I can't believe he's going to be four. Where has the time gone?"

"The same place all time goes," Ron replied, pulling Hermione close. "Away."

**A review is very appreciated, thanks! I'm afraid this story is drawing to a close shortly – there will be for sure one, maybe two (epilogue?) chapters left. Don't fret too much, however, as my creative juices are flowing and I have a few one-shots mulling around up there that will need to make an appearance at some point! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**Hello again! Thank you, as always, for patience and encouragement. Things are slowly calming down this side of the pond … not much to say except enjoy the chapter! It is the last fully chapter but there will be an epilogue (likely a longish one) to tie up loose ends. But don't focus on that yet. Enjoy the hilarity of Hugo's birthday =) **

Ron and Hermione were woken the next morning by Hugo jumping into their bed excitedly.

"Wake up!" he cried. "It's my birthday!"

Hermione rolled over and smiled.

"So it is," she said, sitting up and pulling him into a hug. "Happy Birthday, Hugo."

She kissed his red hair as he squirmed out of his mother's grasp. Hermione released her grip on him and Hugo jumped onto Ron's stomach.

"Oof," Ron groaned.

"Wake up, Daddy!" Hugo said excitedly, bouncing. Ron opened his eyes and put his hands on Hugo's shoulders to stop him using his stomach as a trampoline.

"Happy birthday, buddy," Ron said with a grin. Hugo beamed at him before sliding off Ron and onto the floor.

"Come on, I want to open my presents!"

"Patience Hugo," Hermione said and Ron chuckled.

"Give him a break," he said, throwing off the covers. "It's his birthday. You only turn four once, you know."

Ron followed Hugo out of the room and told him to wake up his cousins and Rose. Ron knocked on Harry's door and went in. Harry was still sleeping.

"Mate?" Ron called from the doorway. "Harry, wake up."

Slowly Harry's eyes opened and he reached for his glasses, glancing at the clock.

"What's wrong? It's not even seven in the morning."

Ron smiled.

"Hugo would like everyone to gather downstairs so he can open his presents."

Harry laughed but got out of bed. Together, the two of them ambled downstairs and found Hermione organizing a stack of presents on the kitchen table. Hugo was practically bursting as he waited. Rose and Lily looked tired but they were smiling. Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third was hovering in the corner, beaming. Ron got the impression he was as excited about the day's festivities as Hugo was. Albus's head was resting on his arms which he'd crossed on the table. Harry smiled.

"He never was a morning person," he said to Ron, going into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Can I start _now_?" Hugo exclaimed.

"Once Uncle Harry makes your ol' dad some coffee," Ron joked and Hugo sighed loudly. Harry made three cups of coffee as quickly as he could and distributed them to Ron and Hermione, who looked as tired as he felt.

"Okay, Hugo," Hermione said with a smile. Hugo wasted no time tearing into the pile of presents and five minutes later was oohing over his new toys – a kid sized broomstick from Ginny and Harry, a set of books on magical animals from Hermione, a bewitched trainset from Ron, a jumper from Mrs. Weasley, and a toy dentist kit and some sugar-free sweets from Hermione's parents.

"I don't get it," Lily said, surveying the dentist kit.

"It's a muggle toy," Hermione explained. "My mum and dad are muggles and they're dentists. They use tools like those to fix people's teeth."

"Oh," Hugo said, turning to his trainset. He glanced up at Ron.

"Can we put it together now?"

Ron didn't have the heart to say no and for the next hour and half, he and Harry tried to put the complicated set together while Albus and Hugo watched. Lily and Rose had wandered off – back to bed, Harry suspected – and Hermione popped into the kitchen every few minutes to see how it was going.

"Did you read the instructions?" she asked Ron, who rolled his eyes. Hermione arched an eyebrow and left again, muttering something about 'so like them' and 'some things never change.'

"I think that piece might fight there," the ghost suggested, pointing. Ron picked up the piece and tried to fit it where Lord Patrick had pointed. It didn't fit.

"Merlin," Ron exclaimed. "You'd think for a magical trainset it would be easy to put together. A wave of the wand and it's done."

"So why don't you?" Albus asked, yawning.

"It says on the box that manual assembly is required. Using magic will mess up the spells put on the tracks."

"Oh."

He put his head down again and Harry wasn't surprised when his son had fallen asleep after a few minutes. He left Ron and carried Albus back to his bed, running into Hermione in the hallway.

"Is he alright?" she asked and Harry could hear the panic in her voice at the thought of another child out with the flu. Harry nodded.

"Just needs a bit of a kip is all," he said.

"That's a relief," Hermione answered. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Much better," Harry responded, walking back downstairs with her. "Still a little tired but that's all. How are you?"

"Fine," Hermione said with a small sigh.

"Any word from St. Mungo's?"

Hermione shook her head and Harry put his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"You'll hear soon enough," he said and she nodded.

"I know," she answered. "It's harder for Ron."

"Well, good thing it will take him all day to figure out how to put that train together," Harry said with a smile and Hermione laughed. "It'll keep his mind off it."

"He still hasn't looked at the instructions, has he?"

"He says he doesn't need them," Harry informed her as they went back into the kitchen. Sure enough, Ron was still trying piece together the train and the ghost was hovering over his shoulders.

"Mama, I'm hungry," Hugo said, turning to her as they came in.

"What would you like for breakfast?"

"Pancakes!"

"Then pancakes it is," Hermione answered. She and Harry made a big batch of pancakes and soon everyone – including Albus who had woken up and claimed he was starving and wide awake – was eating at the table, train pieces still scattered.

"When is James coming home?" Hugo asked as syrup ran down his chin. Harry grinned.

"Both he and Teddy should be back today."

"Can we have another snowball fight?"

"We'll see," Hermione answered. "They may not feel up to it just yet."

"Why not?" Lily asked.

"They've been ill," Ron answered. "Just like you were. It might take them a few days to feel all better."

"Oh."

Harry got the distinct impression Lily was not convinced but she took another big bite of pancake instead of questioning Ron any further. Hermione turned to Harry.

"Are you going to St. Mungo's again?" she asked and Harry glanced at the kids.

"Is that alright?" he questioned. "I hate leaving you two here with all the kids again."

Hermione smiled.

"Of course it is," she said. "James is your son and Teddy's your godson. Ginny's already there and if everything's as good as we hope, then you'll be back soon anyways."

"Let's hope so," Harry replied. "And then we can get back to having a holiday instead of running a first aid centre."

Hermione laughed and Rose looked at her mother.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hermione replied, still smiling. "Finish up and then we can go outside if you'd like."

This idea was met with enthusiasm and the remaining pancakes disappeared quickly.

"Are you coming, Daddy?" Hugo asked and Ron shook his head.

"I'll finish putting your train together first," he said. "That way we don't lose the pieces but once I'm done, I'll come out. Is that okay?"

Hugo nodded and took off running after Albus, who was scrambling up the stairs to get dressed.

"I'll do the washing up," Harry told Hermione. "You can get ready."

"It's no trouble," Hermione answered but Harry interrupted her.

"Don't be silly, you're about to take four active kids outside in the snow. I'll do the washing up and you can sort them out."

Hermione laughed again.

"You make it sound like it will be much harder than it is," she said, walking towards the stairs. She disappeared and Ron glanced at Harry.

"I'd like to see how easy she finds it when they're all throwing snowballs at her."

"Something tells me Hermione can manage a few snowballs," Harry said, using his wand to direct dishes to the sink. "Are you going to be able to get that train together?"

Ron sighed.

"I hope so," he said, glancing at the staircase before pulling the directions towards him. "Don't tell Hermione," he added, catching Harry's eye. Harry grinned.

"Not a word."

For the next five minutes, the kitchen was filled with nothing but the sounds of running water and a scrub brush, plus the odd mumble from Ron. Even with the directions he was having a hard time and when Harry was done the washing, he joined Ron at the table. He left Ron to his own devices for a few minutes, however, when Lily came tearing downstairs saying she'd lost her lucky sock. The other kids and Hermione were already dressed so Harry told them to go on ahead and he'd help Lily finish getting ready. Harry hadn't even known Lily _had_ a lucky sock but she insisted she couldn't go outside without it. This led to Harry spending the next five minutes going over every inch of the girls' bedroom until he found the frilly pink and orange sock in Lily's pillowcase.

"Thanks Daddy!" Lily exclaimed as Harry handed her the sock.

"You're welcome," he said. "Make sure it ends up in the washing pile next time, okay?"

Lily nodded and Harry helped her finish dressing and sent her outside. He'd just closed the sliding patio door when Ron exclaimed, "Got it!"

Harry turned around and saw Ron's proud face as the train completed a circle of the track.

"Nice," Harry said.

"It's brilliant," Ron said, standing. "Unnecessarily complicated but brilliant."

They watched the train for a minute more before Harry said he was going to get dressed and leave.

"Yeah, I'll join Hermione outside." Ron said, pushing his chair in. "I bet the kids need a hand with those snowballs."

Harry rolled his eyes – as Hermione said, some things never changed – and he and Ron went upstairs, dressed, and then Ron went outside and Harry disapparated.

* * *

><p>Harry spoke to the mannequin and the Welcome Witch and went to James's ward first.<p>

"Hi Dad!" James called when he spotted Harry coming down the ward and Harry grinned.

"Hi," he said. "You're looking as good as new."

"I feel as good as new," James said. "And they said I could go home soon."

"That's great!" Harry exclaimed. "Where's Mum?"

"With Teddy," James answered. "A mediwitch came and said the healer had to talk to them."

"That doesn't sound good," said Harry. "Do you mind if I run down there quickly?"

James shook his head and Harry left the ward. Harry decided to take the stairs and he all but ran into the ward. The healer was standing at the foot of Teddy's bed and Ginny was standing near Teddy's head with a concerned look on her face.

"What's going on?" Harry asked, joining Ginny. He glanced at Teddy, who looked fine albeit annoyed.

"Beatrice is making a fuss over nothing," Teddy informed his godfather. Harry looked at the healer.

"What's going on?" he asked again and the healer sighed.

"Beatrice is saying that Teddy harassed her," he replied and Harry frowned, looking at Teddy.

"Of course I didn't!" Teddy exclaimed meeting Harry's eye. "If anything, she was harassing me."

"She is threatening to lodge a formal complaint unless you apologize."

"I didn't do anything wrong." Teddy spat. "Why should I apologize?"

"Mr. Lupin," the healer said patiently.

"Hold on," Harry interrupted. "If Teddy says he didn't do anything, then he didn't do anything."

"What proof does Beatrice have?" Ginny asked.

"She's written a statement," the healer answered.

"Can I read it?" Teddy asked and the healer shook his head.

"How can I be expected to apologize for something if I don't even know what exactly I'm being accused of?" Teddy exclaimed before Harry or Ginny could object.

"The statement," said the healer crisply. "Simply describes what happened from the time you arrived at St. Mungo's until yesterday when your godfather arrived."

Teddy rolled his eyes.

"You have to be kidding me," he said. "Is she still angry that I didn't introduce her to Harry?"

The healer looked slightly confused.

"She didn't mention that in her statement, though she did say you expected her to, and I quote, 'wait on you hand and foot by running errands all over the hospital.'"

Ginny raised an eyebrow and Harry recognized the expression as one which clearly said "Really? That's it?" He suspected he was wearing a similar expression.

"I didn't ask her to do anything," Teddy answered. "She was the one who kept coming up here to see if I was alright."

"Beatrice said you refused to be treated by any other mediwitches," he replied.

"I was sleeping most of the afternoon," Teddy said grumpily. "In case you forgot, I was puking up blood."  
>"Teddy," Ginny said flatly, a reminder to watch his tone even if what the healer was saying was wrong.<p>

"I didn't do anything." Teddy repeated. "And I guarantee that the only reason she's so bent out of shape is because I brushed her off without introducing her to Harry."

The healer glanced at Harry.

"Did you ever speak with her?"

"Briefly," Harry answered. "She found me and told me Teddy was asking for me. She also asked about my son, James."

"What do you propose be done about the situation?" the healer asked, looking from Teddy to Harry and Ginny.

"I'm not apologizing," Teddy said stubbornly.

"Is Beatrice working today?" Harry asked the healer and he nodded.

"I'll speak with her and sort it all out," Harry continued, though the way he said this made it sound like he just agreed to take a bath with the giant squid. Before the healer could say anything, Harry turned on his heel and left the ward. He went to the main floor and quickly found Beatrice. She was doing paperwork, idly waving her wand as the charts filled themselves in with patients' vital signs.

"Beatrice?" Harry asked and Bea looked up, smiling first but her smile fell when she saw who it was.

"What do you want?"

"I just came to thank you for taking such good care of Teddy yesterday," Harry said kindly, deciding to try and kill her with kindness.

"The healer's told you about my complaint, hasn't he?"

"He has," Harry said. "And frankly, it's ridiculous but nonetheless, you took good care of Teddy and I just wanted to thank you. I care about him very much and you played a big part in making him better."

"I cleaned up his puke."

"Every little bit helps," Harry replied. "After all, a good mediwitch is someone who knows how to use potions properly but also isn't scared away by the gross parts of the job."

Beatrice rolled her eyes and Harry decided kindness was getting him nowhere.

"Listen," he said, no longer sounding pleasant. "I saw the way you interacted with him, as did my wife and my best friend and his wife. That's two witches and two wizards who have rather influential friends against you."

"Are you threatening me?"

"No," Harry said, straightening up. "I'm merely saying your ploy to get back at a patient who you were flirting with is pointless. Teddy didn't do anything wrong and you're trying to cover up how unprofessional you acted with him."

"I didn't – "

"Save it." Harry interrupted. "But think about what would happen if you take this further. All those statements about how you were flirting with an underage wizards who was in your charge. I can't see St. Mungo's wanting to employ you after that. Hogwarts certainly wouldn't take you on. I suppose you could try one of the international schools but I will personally ensure that their headmasters receive letters saying not to employ you."

Beatrice looked furious.

"Mr. Potter," she said. "Teddy Lupin acted inappropriately towards me. He expected me to do everything for him, even folding down his blankets."

"You mean he wanted you to nurse him? It's been awhile since I was in hospital but if I recall correctly, that's what mediwitches do, isn't it?"

Beatrice opened her mouth to say something but no words came.

"Listen," Harry began, his voice firm. "You seem like a good mediwitch and I don't want to ruin your career. Teddy is a great kid and he's been known to flirt before but he's only thirteen. He's way too young for you so get over the fact that he brushed you off and embarrassed you and drop the harassment story."

Beatrice still looked angry but Harry knew he'd gotten through to her.

"Fine," she said finally but her voice was ice cold.

"Thank you," Harry said, not caring that she was upset. "And I meant what I said. Thank you for taking care of him."

"Whatever."

Beatrice went back to her files and Harry rolled his eyes, walking away. He returned to the ward.

"What did she say?" Ginny asked.

"She'll drop the complaint," Harry said with smile at Teddy. "But you now have two mediwitches here who hate you."

"Don't worry, it's mutual." Teddy answered, grinning. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Have they said when you can go home?" Harry asked a moment later and Teddy nodded.

"The healer is going to give me one more potion and do another set of diagnostics but he said I could go home as soon as I've had the potion. They'll send the results by owl and if anything's really wrong, I'll need to come back."

"How do you feel?"

"I'm fine," Teddy said. "Ready to get out of here."

"That makes two of us," Ginny mumbled, yawning. Harry glanced at his wife, concerned.

"Are you alright?"

Ginny nodded.

"Just tired," she said. "I'll get James ready to leave."

"Why don't you take James home straight away," Harry suggested. "And I'll wait with Teddy."

"Sounds good," Ginny answered. "I'll see you at home, then."

She pecked Harry's cheek before leaving the ward.

"So what did Bea really say?" Teddy asked eagerly and Harry laughed.

"That you had the audacity to ask her to take care of you," Harry said with a grin. "She complained about having to clean up puke."

"It was more blood than puke, to be fair. What did you say to her?"

"I just suggested she think carefully about what a full complaint and investigation would entail," Harry answered easily. "And that St. Mungo's, Hogwarts, or any other schools would not want to employ a mediwitch who flirts with underage wizards."

"So I was right, then?" Teddy asked. "She was just annoyed that I brushed her off?"

Harry nodded.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "Except maybe try and control the flirting a bit more in the future."

"I can't help it," Teddy said. "Girls are just attracted to me. What can I say? It's a gift and a curse."

Harry laughed and Teddy grinned broadly.

"I know you're feeling better," said Harry. "And you know what your dad would say to that?"

"What?"

"You're just like James Potter."

"Huh?"

Harry was in the middle of telling Teddy about the four Marauders when the healer came back with a potion. Teddy drank it and the healer said that after ten minutes they were free to go. Harry finished his story and soon, he and Teddy were out on the sidewalk.

"Ready to try side-along apparition?" Harry asked. "Or would you rather use a port key?"

"Apparition!"

"Hold on tight," Harry said, offering his arm. When they appeared outside the snow-hidden cabin, Harry glanced at Teddy and found his godson looking rather green but nothing happened beyond that.

"Alright?"

"Yeah," Teddy mumbled, taking a few steps forward. "But port key next time."

Harry laughed and patted Teddy on the back.

"Come on, let's get inside."

"What's that?" Teddy asked, craning his neck around as shrill cries filled the air.

"I don't know," Harry replied. "It sounded like Rose or Lily."

"Come on!" Teddy took off running towards the backyard and Harry followed. They rounded the corner of the cabin and found a full-fledged snowball fight in progress.

"Hey!" Harry exclaimed as he ducked to avoid a snowball thrown by Ron. He glanced at Teddy, whose eyes were shining mischievously.

"Shall we?" he asked, picking up snow in his hands and shaping it.

"We shall," Teddy replied, doing the same. Together they charged into the snowball fight, though it quickly became kids against adults and Harry dove behind a drift to join Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Now what?" he asked as snowballs came hurtling over the drift and landing dangerously close.

"I say we ambush their fort," Ron said.

"We can't do that!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's not fair."

A snowball came over the drift and landed on Hermione's head.

"Ow!" she complained, shaking the snow off. Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, on the count of three," she replied, smiling. "One, two, three!"

The four adults threw themselves over the drift and ran towards the snow fort the kids had made out of another large drift. They dove over it unceremoniously. Lily, Albus, Hugo, and Rose looked startled and Harry and Ron began kicking up snow with their hands. This incited panic and soon there was a big pile-up of children and adults. They were all laughing as they sorted themselves out, falling onto the snow from exhaustion. Harry was just about to ask where Teddy was when a snowball hit him square in the chest and he looked around. Teddy was peeking out from behind a tree, another snowball in his hand.

"I don't think so!" Harry exclaimed, getting to his feet. He ran after Teddy, who left the safety of his tree and began dashing around the yard, knee deep in snow. Harry's longer legs allowed him to catch up and he tackled his godson into the snow and began tickling him.

"Okay, okay!" Teddy panted. "Uncle, Aunt, whatever the code word is! Stop!"

Harry laughed but did as Teddy asked. Rosy cheeked, Harry pulled Teddy his feet and the two of them trekked back to the others. Lily and Rose were making an army of snow angels and Hugo, Albus, and James were destroying them.

"Hey!" Lily complained after Albus had stomped through the skirt of her latest creation.

"That's enough," Ginny told Albus. "I think it's time for some hot chocolate."

"And birthday cake?" Hugo asked excitedly.

"And birthday cake," Ron agreed. "Everyone inside, on the double."

Together, the Potters and Weasleys went inside and took off their winter clothes – Harry and Teddy dashed upstairs to change into dry clothes – and soon they were sitting around the kitchen table. The boys were admiring the train set but Ron insisted they move it so they could eat their cake.

"You can play with it after," Ron assured them, levitating it with his wand. He took it to the living room and returned. Ginny and Harry were handing out cups of hot chocolate and Hermione was in the kitchen, her back hiding the cake.

"Ready?" she asked, pushing the last candle into place.

"Ready!" Hugo cried. Ron flicked his wand and the lights dimmed in the room. Hermione's wand produced small flames on the candles and she turned around. The cake was shaped like train and Hermione had bewitched the icing to move like train wheels on a track.

"Happy birthday to you," she began singing and everyone joined in. Hermione placed the cake in front of Hugo, who was beaming. The song finished.

"Make a wish," Harry said, the candlelight dancing on the birthday boy's face. Hugo thought for a moment, drew in a deep breath, and blew as hard as he could. The four candles went out and everyone clapped.

"What did you wish for?" Lily asked Hugo as the lights came back on. Hugo was about to say when James stopped him.

"No, don't say! You can't tell your wish or it won't come true."

"Is that true?" Hugo asked Ron.

"I guess," he said, shrugging. "It can't hurt to keep it a secret."

"What flavour is the cake?" Albus asked.

"Chocolate, of course," Hugo answered. "Right, Mama?"

Hermione nodded.

"Yes," she said. "Here, you can help me cut the first piece."

Taking Hugo's hand in hers, Hermione used the large knife to cut the first piece and guide it to a plate. Soon everyone had a serving of cake and as they ate, Lord Patrick told them about the millennial birthday celebration of Godric Gryffindor that had taken place at Hogwarts.

"It was unlike any party I'd ever been to – or have been to since," he said with a laugh. "It was absolutely extravagant."

The story enthralled the children until the cake was gone and then the boys went to play with the train. Lily and Rose left to play with their dolls.

"You two look beat," Ron said to Teddy and Ginny. "Why don't you have a kip for a while?"

Ginny agreed immediately but Teddy hesitated.

"You should go lie down," Harry told his godson. "Don't forget, we're still waiting for test results and you're supposed to take it easy."

Teddy sighed.

"I'm fine," he muttered.

"Even so," Harry said firmly. "Go lie down for a few hours."

Teddy and Ginny shuffled upstairs and Harry glanced at Ron and Hermione.

"Any word from St. Mungo's?" he asked tentatively and Hermione shook her head slightly and Ron sighed deeply.

"Oh ... well, I'm sure it will be soon." Harry said confidently.

"I hope so." Hermione answered with a thin smile but Ron didn't say anything at all.

**A review is always appreciated! Thanks! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I must say that procrastination has never felt this good. I've wanted to do nothing but write for about three days now so I've given up on writing my dissertation and have turned all my creative muses loose. I hope you enjoy the results!**

The following days were spent mostly outside with multiple snowball fights, the creation of snow forts, and tobogganing. On New Year's Eve Day, Ginny asked if anyone wanted to try skiing again. James outright refused to go and Rose decided she'd rather stay inside. Hermione didn't want to take the risk and Teddy complained mightily when Harry said he should also stay inside until his test results came back from St. Mungo's.

"But I feel _fine_," Teddy said forcefully.

"I don't care if you feel like you could go to the moon and back," answered Harry firmly. "Until you are given a clean bill of health, you are not going skiing."

"But you let me do everything else outside."

"Yes so don't push your luck."

Teddy scowled at Harry.

"Come on, Teddy, you can help Rosie, James, and I make a special pudding for tonight," Hermione said. Teddy glared once more at Harry before nodding.

"Yeah, alright," he agreed. "Can I lick the spoon?"

Hermione laughed.

"You'll have to fight James for it," she said, helping Hugo with his snow pants. Albus, Lily, and Hugo were excited to try the sport again and once everyone was ready, Ron, Ginny, and Harry led the troupe to the lodge. Ron's mood had been growing consistently sour since Hugo's birthday and Harry was helping Lily fit her skis when he heard Ron's raised voice. He glanced over and saw a teenaged boy looking flustered at the rental counter. Harry and Ginny exchanged a glance and Harry hurried over.

"Uh, Ron, why don't you give Hugo a hand and I'll finish up here."

He raised an eyebrow and Ron huffed, much like Teddy had half an hour earlier, but turned to help his son.

"Sorry about that," Harry said quietly. "He's waiting to find out if he's going to be a father again. What's the problem?"

"There was no problem, Sir," the teenager answered, still eyeing Ron. Harry raised his eyebrow again, glanced over his shoulder, and then back to the boy.

"What time do the skis have to be back?"

"Five o'clock."

"Thanks."

Harry, shaking his head slightly, left the counter. He knelt before Lily and began fastening various straps and buckles on the ski boots.

"What was that about?" he muttered to Ron, who was doing the same thing with Hugo's boots.

"Nothing," Ron muttered back. "I just lost my temper."

Harry sighed.

"I know you're anxious," he said. "And I would be too but try to be happy for the kids' sake. They've started to notice something is wrong."

"They have?"

Harry nodded.

"Rose asked Hermione what was bothering you," he said, lifting Lily under the arms and standing her up. She wobbled precariously. "And James thinks you're mad at him."

"What on earth for?" Ron exclaimed.

"He thinks you're mad that so much of the vacation was spent at St. Mungo's because he broke his ankle."

"Rubbish." Ron retorted and Harry sighed.

"I've told him it isn't true but like I said, the kids are starting to pick up on your bad mood."

"I'm trying," Ron said finally.

"I know," Harry acknowledged. "And I know it isn't easy but the owl's got to come sooner or later."

"Is everybody ready?" Ginny asked brightly, getting to her feet and helping Albus do the same.

"Just about," Harry said, fastening the buckles on his own boots.

* * *

><p>Four hours later, the skiers returned to the cabin exhausted, sore, and soaked to the bone.<p>

"Did you have fun?" Hermione asked, greeting them at the door. A chorus of excited voices telling her how well they'd done emanated from Albus, Lily, and Hugo but Hermione couldn't help notice the tense silence from Harry, Ginny, and Ron. She sighed quietly before beginning to help Hugo remove his coat and mittens.

"Supper will be ready in about ten minutes," she said. "Why don't you three run upstairs and put on some dry clothes?"

The kids, after removing all the snow gear, dashed up the stairs and Hermione looked at Ron.

"Did you have fun?" she asked hesitantly, aware that Harry and Ginny had snuck up the stairs as well.

"I guess," Ron mumbled. "Look at that, they just ran off without hanging up their wet things. How many times have we told them to pick up after themselves?"

"It's alright," Hermione said, waving her wand and the wet snow clothes immediately flew into hooks.

"No news, I'm assuming?"

"No."

Ron scowled and Hermione approached him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Ron," she murmured. "Have a little patience."

"I have had patience," Ron spat back, not returning the hug. "But how hard can it be for a bloody owl to find us? It's not like we're in America or someplace exotic. It's only Scotland."

Hermione sighed again.

"You should go change," she said. "Supper's almost ready."

Hermione returned to the kitchen and soon everyone was crowded around the table, admiring the decorations Teddy, James, and Rose had made and hung up for the New Year's celebrations.

"It's very festive," Ginny said, smiling.  
>"What till you see what happens to the ones in the living room at midnight," James told his mother. "But it's a surprise."<p>

"Sounds exciting," said Harry, spooning potatoes onto Lily's plate. Ron remained sullen throughout the meal but Harry, Ginny, and Hermione decided to ignore his mood and for the next forty-five minutes, the kitchen was filled with laughter. Lord Patrick was hovering in the corner, joining in with jokes and stories. The meal was almost finished when there was a loud _tap_ at the back door and everyone turned to see two barn owls sitting there with letters tied to their legs. The owls were covered in snow and didn't look particularly happy.

"I wonder who they're from?" Lily asked as her father opened the door and retrieved the letters.

"St. Mungo's," Harry answered her, handing the envelopes to Teddy and Hermione. "The healers there were going to send some test results to Teddy and Auntie Hermione."

Teddy tore into his envelope, ripping it open without reserve and read it quickly.

"There you are," he said triumphantly to Harry. "A clean bill of health."

Harry took the letter and glanced it over.

"Good," he said. "The blood was nothing more than too much vomiting."

"Does this mean I can go skiing tomorrow?"

"I don't see why not," said Harry, smiling.

"Yes!"

There was a burst of chatter from the kids again and Harry glanced at Hermione. She'd opened her letter with her knife and was reading the parchment. She handed it silently to Ron and after glancing at it, he left the table. Hermione caught Harry's eye, shaking her head slightly, and stood to follow her husband.

"Ron?" Hermione asked quietly, pushing their bedroom door open. Ron was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to her. Ron didn't answer and Hermione sat next to him.

"Ron?" she asked again and Ron sighed.

"I'm sorry," he murmured.

"What are you sorry for?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"I got so excited about the prospect of having another baby," he said. "I didn't even know I wanted one so badly until you said you might be pregnant."

"But I'm not." Hermione said sadly.

"No," Ron replied. "How can I miss something I never had so badly? I feel like we lost an actual child."

"That's because we did," Hermione said, putting her arm around Ron. "Or, at least, we've lost the idea of a baby."

"I suppose." Ron said and he wiped his eyes. He glanced at his wife, whose eyes were also full of tears, and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Hermione," he whispered.

"I know," she whispered back. "So am I."

They held each other for a few moments.

"We should get back downstairs," Ron murmured and Hermione nodded.

"But before we do … Ron, do you still want another baby?"

Ron sighed.

"If the past week has been any indication, I do but …" his voice trailed off. "I don't know. This might be the emotions talking. Do you?"

Hermione shrugged.

"I was excited by the idea of another baby," she admitted. "But I had concerns as well."

Ron's mind flashed back to the late-night conversations they'd had.

"I know," he answered. "We can talk about when we're home again and we've had time to think."

Hermione nodded.

"I love you, Ron," she murmured.

"I love you, too," Ron said, enveloping Hermione in a hug once more. As soon as Hermione had tried her tears for a second time, the couple joined hands and went back downstairs. Ginny smiled sympathetically at them as they came in and Hermione gave a small nod to show they were okay.

"Do you want some pudding?" Harry asked. "You and the kids did a brilliant job with it, it's delicious."

"Where did you go?" Rose asked worriedly. Hermione smiled.

"Just upstairs for a few minutes."

"Did you get bad news from the healers?"

"Don't worry, sweetie," Hermione said. "Mummy is fine."

As if to prove her point, Hermione accepted the dish of pudding Harry handed her and began eating it though she wasn't the least bit hungry.

"So," Ginny said brightly once pudding was done and the dishes were being washed. "What shall we do? We have almost five hours until midnight."

Despite playing a variety of games to pass the time, the kids managed to stay awake until almost eleven o'clock. It was then that Teddy dropped off to sleep – the others had been dozing since about eight o'clock when Hugo and Lily had curled up on opposite ends of a sofa. Albus had stretched out near the window with a sofa cushion under his head around nine; James had found the other sofa at about nine-thirty and Rose had nestled herself into an armchair shortly after that. Teddy had finally fallen asleep in front of the fire.

"I didn't suspect they'd make it to midnight," Ginny said with a small smile. "Not after a day outside."

With a wave of her wand, blankets tucked themselves around the sleeping children.

"Come on," Harry said, motioning towards the kitchen. "Let's have a drink."

He poured out four glasses of wine – red for himself and Hermione, white for Ginny and Ron. They sat around the table and could hear Lord Patrick humming softly in the next room as he watched the kids sleep.

"We're sorry about the news," Harry said quietly. He glanced awkwardly at Ron to find his best friend was not making eye contact.

"So are we," Hermione answered. "But we'll be okay."

Ginny glanced at Ron, who wasn't acknowledging the conversation but was instead swishing the wine around in his goblet. She looked at Hermione, who made the motion not to say anything about it and Ginny nodded discreetly.

"Excuse me," Ron said abruptly, standing and leaving his wine on the table. Hermione sighed as Ron went upstairs for the second time.

"May I?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. Harry followed Ron upstairs and found him in the girls' room.

"Are you alright, Ron?"

Ron was staring out the window, the same window Rose had seen Lord Patrick William Fitzgerald the Third in when they'd been playing outside.

"This is something I always wondered about growing up," Ron murmured. "How could my mum and dad have so much love for so many of us?"

Harry didn't answer as he suspected it was a rhetorical question that would lead to a deeper conversation. He and Ron rarely had intensely deep conversations like this but both wizards knew the other wouldn't laugh or leave. They'd seen the other through their most vulnerable moments in the past and that made their friendship all the more valuable because it meant they could have conversations like these without fear or embarrassment.

"I thought I understood it the night Rosie was born," Ron continued. "And again with Hugo."

He sighed.

"And I felt it again when Hermione told me she might be pregnant. I was so excited to love another little Weasley."

"I know," Harry said quietly. "But you still might be able to one day. You don't know this is the end."

"I really thought we were going to have another baby."

"I know," Harry repeated. "And I'm sorry that you won't. The thing with loving a child – or even the idea of a child – is that it's the fiercest type of love there is. But that also means it can hurt the most."

Ron sighed, still looking out the window. The room was quiet for a while and then Ron cracked a small smile.

"Imagine McGonagall's face if she heard us now," he said, echoing the words Harry had said when they'd been taking care of their sick girls.

"She'd likely tell us to move on," Harry answered, his smile mirroring Ron's. "But I think she'd be proud somehow. So would Dumbledore. He told me once to above all pity those who couldn't love."

Ron's smile grew.

"Well, I'm good then. I'm loving so much I look like a fool, crying over a baby that never existed."

Harry laughed and so did Ron.

"Come on, let's get downstairs again for the stroke of midnight."

Ginny and Hermione were talking quietly over their glasses of wine – a box of tissues had appeared so Harry knew Hermione had been crying – but they glanced up when Harry and Ron appeared. Ron went to Hermione and put his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

Ginny got up and joined Harry, who also put his arm around her and held her close. He breathed in the smell of her shampoo.

"I'd like to make a toast," he said, picking up his glass of wine and raising it. Hermione and Ron glanced at him but followed suit with their glasses.

"To family," Harry continued. "To the love that we have for each other, for the kids that we already have, and for any that are still yet to come."

"I'll drink to that," Ron murmured. "Cheers, mate."

There were several clinks of glasses before they each took a drink. Somewhere in the house, a clock chimed twelve.

"Happy New - " Ginny started to say but was cut off by several loud bangs from the living room. "What in Merlin's name?!" she exclaimed, nearly dropping her glass of wine and Hermione burst out laughing.

"I forgot," she said, the last of the four to run into the living room. Confetti was drifting down from the ceiling and all of the kids had woken up and were looking around confused.

"Happy New Year!" Lord Patrick exclaimed gaily.

"It's the new year?" Albus asked his father, who nodded.

"It is," he said. "Happy New Year, Albus."

Albus mumbled something back before letting his head drop back onto his pillow and Harry laughed. Albus was the only one who wasn't completely woken up by the confetti and Hermione suggested a midnight snack. Ten minutes later, they were sitting in a circle around the fireplace eating sponge cake and custard while Albus snored softly near the window. Harry looked around the circle – Hermione was wiping up some custard Hugo had spilled; Ron was joking with Lily and Rose, who were laughing; Teddy was eating his cake hungrily while James watched, almost in awe; Ginny was eating her cake like she always did – back to front. She caught Harry's eye and smiled. He smiled back.

Yes, he thought, here's to a family who sticks together through everything, even broken bones, finding a ghost in a wardrobe, a flu of epidemic proportions which systematically worked its way through the house, snow storms, losing parents and finding mentors, and the excitement of a new baby accompanied by the pain of losing it. His mind flashed back to the end of the Battle of Hogwarts when he, Ron, and Hermione had talked just the three of them for the first time since the entire ordeal had begun. The same warm feeling spread through him and he smiled contentedly.

Once again, all was well.

**There you have it – Hermione isn't pregnant. To be honest, I only decided this a few days ago but in the end, I had to stick to the book ending (ironically, I did that in more ways than one …). It didn't feel right to change it. I hope it's not too disappointing for all of those who were hoping for another little Weasley. **

**It has been 265 days since I published the first chapter of this story. **_**265**_**. That's 8 months and 22 days; 37 weeks and 6 days; 6, 360 hours. My life has changed so much during this period of time but I always came back to this story – it was the one thing that made me smile on the bad days and, like Harry Potter always does, it made me feel a little less lonely as I sat in a dorm room halfway around the world from my family. Hogwarts, it turns out, really does always welcome you home. Thank you so much, as readers, for enjoying this process with me – and an endless thank you for your patience! **

**My writing bug is still not satisfied, however, and (cue shameless self-promotion) I have two new Harry Potter pieces in the works. One's not posted yet but will hopefully become another multi-chapter story entitled **_**Umbridge's Challenge**_**. The other is already posted under the title **_**Draco's Dreams**_**. I'm very excited to continue working on both of these and would love for you to check them out! **

**Once again, thank you and happy reading and writing,**

**StoryLover18**


End file.
